


Not spring, only cherry blossoms

by masayume2126 (dreamyvanilla)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Other, Romance, Time Travel, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyvanilla/pseuds/masayume2126
Summary: Haruno Sakura is one of the top surgical residents in the Land of Fire. With a sudden twist of fate, she finds herself pulled far into the past, following a voice calling for help. Can Sakura handle the era of past as she encounters political intrigue, hunger for power, a forbidden romance. and a possible invasion from the land of Grass? AU/WarringStatesPeriod/NONMASSACRE/NOTSHINOBI/
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	1. A Call for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm in the process of transferring my works from fanfiction.net onto ao3. 
> 
> >>>>>  
> Well, here begins my 40 something chapter time-traveling epic. Also, please bear in mind that English is not my first language, so please be kind. That's all I ask. Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Although I may introduce some secondary couples eventually, this story will primarily focus on the ItaSaku relationship.
> 
> This story is rated M for a reason. You have been warned.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of fan-fiction. I do not own Naruto.
> 
> ^^ Happy Reading!

_Sakura, sakura, sakura_

_petals scatter freely with the wind_

_calling you home,_

_calling you where you belong._

* * *

Today was the day her life was going to change forever. She was wide awake, still laying in her cozy bed as she stared at the white ceiling of her bedroom. Today was the day that she would be performing her first solo surgery. For a second-year surgical resident this was an immense honor, especially when said surgical resident was only twenty-two years old. Her name was Haruno Sakura, and she was one of the most promising surgical residents Konoha has seen in decades. Perhaps it was her delicate usage of the chakra scalpel technique or her bedside manner or simply her need to help those who needed help. _Medicine was her calling, and she was determined to succeed._

She glanced over at her nightstand, her eyes focusing on the neon green numbers on her alarm clock. 5:29AM. Well, it was time to get up. She made her way towards her closet. As she slid the doors open, her eyes fell onto the mint-coloured scrubs. Although she wore a variety of clothes, lately scrubs were the only thing she was comfortable in. It must have been the long hours in the hospital. She slipped on the mint-coloured uniform and then ran a hairbrush through her waist length soft pink hair. Then she began to braid her hair into two even French braids. After she had finished, she made her way into the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. It did not take too long, for she was a fan of leftovers and the container of yakitori chicken fried rice that was chilling in her fridge seemed like the perfect choice. As she enjoyed her quick breakfast, she glanced at the clock on her cell phone. 6:31AM. It was time to head out.

She made her way out of her apartment, wearing a grey jacket over her scrubs. Early mornings were always chilly, and Sakura was not one to underestimate Konoha’s unpredictable weather. As she walked in the direction of the hospital, she noticed the Konohagakure’s fire temple. Deciding on making the short stop, Sakura cross the empty road and made her way inside the fire temple gardens. She did not detour often but today she felt that perhaps she needs extra support. After all, nothing bad ever came from offering a prayer in a shrine.

As she entered the empty shrine, she collected an incense stick and made her way towards the altar. She ignited the incense and pressed its end into the sand. Then she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

“Today is a big day for me. Please guide me so that I may successfully complete the surgery,” Sakura whispered her prayer.

_“help me”_

Sakura opened her eyes, unsure if she heard correctly. She was alone in the temple. She was sure of it.

_“help me please”_

_“anybody”_

Sakura took a step back from the temple, looking towards the direction where she swore the voice was coming from.

_“help me please”_

She walked out of the temple and turned left, following the pleading voice. It led her farther into the temple, towards the path of a thousand torii gates. As she approached the orange gated path, the voice became stronger.

_“help me please”_

_“i want my mama”_

_“help me”_

_“i’m hurt”_

_“help me”_

_“anyone”_

Sakura began to run through the path as the call for help became frantic. She rushed through the path, the orange gates becoming a blur as she reached the end. She came out into a forest clearing. _How is this possible?_ She looked around her surroundings, hearing nothing but the chirping of birds and the soft sob of a child. Her eyes fell to the young child. She was dressed in a pale blue kimono with pink flowers decorating her sleeves. The kimono was dirty and ripped as if the child ran through bushes or rolled on the dirty ground. Her black hair had thistlelike weed stuck to it. She was a medic and she saw a child in distress. Sakura approached her carefully.

“My name is Sakura. I’m going to help you alright?” Sakura said gently as she kneeled down to the child’s level.

“Y-yes,” the young girl spoke, struggling to stop her tears.

Sakura with ease looked over the gnarly wound on the young child’s leg. This was definitely an animal bite. The size of the bite would suggest a dog or perhaps even a wolf. _How did she get away from the animal? or did the animal simply bite her only to wait for her to die of blood loss and then come back to finish the job? It didn’t matter. What mattered was this little girl’s life, and she knew what to do._ Sakura reached into her bag, locating her small first aid kit and her water bottle. She opened the kit and pulled out a clean cloth and the antiseptic powder. As she unscrewed the water bottle, she poured the water onto the cloth, soaking it thoroughly. Then she ripped open the antiseptic powder and spilled its contents onto the drenched cloth.

“What’s your name?” Sakura asked gently.

“Sa-Satsuki,” the girl answered as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her kimono.

“Nice to meet you Satsuki-chan. Now I’m not going to lie this will sting but only for a moment alright? I need to clean the wound so that we can prevent an infection,” Sakura informed her as she readied the cloth.

“Ahhh!!!” Satsuki let out a scream as the antiseptic worked its magic with her injury.

Now, I’m going to press my hand against your wound to stop the bleeding alright?” Sakura said.

“H-hai,” Satsuki agreed as she watched the pink-haired woman’s every move.

Sakura pressed the palm of her hand against the cleaned bite wound Her hand began to glow green as the wound began to heal, repairing the torn skin, leaving only small scars that resembled a canine bite.

“Much better right?” Sakura asked with a smile.

“Y-yeah, thank you,” Satsuki replied.

The young girl wiped her cheek with her kimono sleeve and a smile appeared on her face. Sakura smiled back

“You’re very welcome Satsuki. I’m hoping that,” Sakura paused as she felt something cold rest on her shoulder.

Her breath hitched as she noticed the sharp steel angled towards her neck. One move and she would be beheaded with a katana. _Is this it?_

“Do not move stranger!”

His cold voice rung in her ears as fear consumed her. She remained still, too scared to move as she met Satsuki’s eyes. The young girl looked up at the man wielding the katana and smiled.

“Brother!”


	2. The House of Uchiha

Her mind raced as she remained still. As she assessed her current situation, her gaze remained on the steel blade. She was already _very late_. Right now, she was meant to be scrubbing in for her first solo surgery and not in an unknown place with a real katana threatening her life. _Why did she feel the need to stop at a shrine? Where did the shrine take her?_ This was not Konoha. There were no tall buildings, crowded markets and busy streets. She was at the edge of a forest with only a young girl and her older brother as company. _How did she get here?_ She answered a call for help and without hesitation she provided the care the child needed. _She was a physician, a healer._ She took an oath to do no harm. If her care led to her early demise, then so be it. Her eyes were on the young girl in front of her, who seemed happy to see the sword-wielder — _her oniisan_. The blade remained still angled towards her neck, leaving Sakura to anticipate the worst. Then Satsuki’s words caused her fear to slowly disintegrate.

“Brother, don’t hurt Sakura-chan. She’s my friend. She healed me.”

Sakura felt the sword retract from her shoulder and — _the breath she didn’t even know she was holding_ — she finally exhaled deeply. A wave of relief washed over her as she collected her bag and placed across her body. Then she slowly stood up and turned to face Satsuki’s brother. He was taller than her, dressed in a white haori with his chest partly exposed and dark blue hakama pants. His ensemble was tied together with a purple obi.

“You aided my sister for that I thank you on the behalf of our clan,” the raven-haired man said as he sheathed the katana.

“There’s no need to thank me. I am a doctor and I did my duty to treat her wound. I am just glad that I heard her call for help. I guess I was at the right place at the right time,” Sakura replied as she looked down to Satsuki with a smile, offering her hand to help her stand.

The young girl took her hand, holding it tightly as if she did not plan on letting go of the pink-haired doctor.

“Thank you Sakura-chan,” Satsuki said with a smile.

“You’re welcome Satsuki-chan,” Sakura replied as she returned the smile.

His eyes traveled down to the young girl who took a hold of Sakura’s hand.

“Satsuki, we are going home at once. The animal that injured you can still be prowling the area,” her brother stated calmly.

The young girl looked up at her pink-haired savior as she tugged her hand a little bit to steal her attention. Sakura looked down to the girl and smiled,” yes?”

“Sakura-chan please come with us,” Satsuki insisted.

“I …” Sakura began as she looked in the direction of where she came from.

“Sakura is it?” the raven-haired man spoke up.

She turned back to look at him and simply nodded.

“Haruno Sakura,” she answered.

“Uchiha Sasuke,” he replied and then he looked down to his young sister.

“Let’s go,” the raven-haired man stated as he turned to leave.

Sakura’s eyes fell onto the red uchiwa fan that decorated the back of Sasuke’s white haori. Unsure how to return to her own world, Sakura took a step forward following behind Satsuki’s brother as Satsuki held her hand.

* * *

The Uchiha compound was vast. It sprawled across a large portion of the valley, guarded with tall walls from one side and with the tall mountain from the other. From the distance, one could see the various buildings towering slightly over the wall. As they approached the main gate, the guards rang the bell.

“Mikoto-sama! Sasuke-sama found her!” the guard alerted as they watched the trio approach the gate.

A woman dressed in a kimono rushed out desperately through the gate and made her way towards the trio.

“SATSUKI!!” THANK THE GODS!!!”

“MAMA!”

Satsuki let go of Sakura’s hand and she rushed towards the woman as fast as her small legs could carry her. The woman collapsed down to her knees onto the grassy ground. Her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter. Satsuki returned the tight embrace. The woman slowly parted, taking a closer look at her child. As Sakura reached the woman, she was able to take a closer look at the woman. She wore a dark blue kimono with an intricate golden pattern woven into the sleeves. Her hair was jet-black and loose, reaching to the middle of her back. Her soft facial features were stained with redness — _no doubt from the tears that still stained her complexion_. She closed her onyx coloured eyes tightly as she held her youngest close.

“Mama, I’m alright. Sakura-chan saved me. See?” Satsuki said as she showed her mother the slight scar on her leg.

Mikoto quickly glanced at the bite-like scar that remained on her daughter’s leg and she immediately pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

“Don’t ever put me through this again. Thank the gods that Sasuke was able to find you. What would I have told your father once he and Itachi returned? You’re our treasure Satsuki! You are to never venture out of the compound on your own. Do we understand each other?” Mikoto spoke to her youngest as she held her close.

“Y-yes mama,” Satsuki mumbled as she held onto her.

Mikoto gently used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe the tears that rested on her cheeks. Her eyes then wandered to the pink-haired woman that stood next to her younger son.

“Thank you, thank you for saving my daughter,” Mikoto said as she held her youngest child tightly against her chest.

“I am just glad I was able to help Uchiha-sama,” Sakura replied humbly.

Mikoto slowly stood up, holding her youngest child’s hand tightly. She then reached for her son with her free hand. Although reluctant at first, Sasuke took a step towards his mother and sister and he gently embraced her in a quick embrace. Then he pulled away and said,” I’ll go call off the search party.”

Mikoto nodded and she let Sasuke leave. Satsuki gently pulled on her mother’s sleeve, trying to get her attention.

“Mama can Sakura-chan stay with us? Please?” Satsuki asked.

“Of course, I would not have it any other way. I will make sure the guest quarters are prepared at once,” Mikoto stated.

“I do not wish to trouble you Uchiha-sama,” Sakura said softly.

” Please, I insist. You saved my child and for that I will be eternally grateful. You are a guest to our clan, and you may stay as long as you need. As matriarch of the Uchiha clan, I welcome you,” Mikoto replied as she bowed towards Sakura.

Sakura returned the bow in respect towards the matriarch and said softly,” Thank you Uchiha-sama.”

“Mikoto-san will do.”

* * *

It did not take long for Sakura to settle in within the Uchiha compound. Thanks to Mikoto’s gracious hospitality, she was given a small house not far from the matriarch’s home. Just like all the other buildings within the compound, it was a traditional house, completed with an engawa veranda around it. As she entered the entryway slipped out of her sneakers and slipped on the house slippers before entering further. First thing first, Sakura slid open the amado shutters, opening up the home to air out the space. Then she looked around the small space, observing her new, _hopefully_ temporary home. The floor was covered in tatami mats and there was a separate room, hidden by sliding fusuma panels. Both of the panels were decorated with a red uchiwa fan. She slid them open, revealing a smaller room. There were blankets stored to the side of the wall next to a storage chest. She left the room open as she made her way towards the other end of the house. Her gaze fell onto the small kitchen in the far-right corner and the small, low table in the center. It was not much, but it was a home.

“Hello! I came to help you tidy up the place,” Satsuki stated as she appeared in the entryway.

Sakura looked at her visitor and smiled. “You did? Thank you, I was just trying to figure out where to even start,” Sakura said.

“Well, I brought a bucket of water. I left it on the veranda for now and Mama is sending Usagi-chan with some supplies. She should be here shortly,” Satsuki said.

“Your mother is too kind. I am not sure how I will be able to repay her kindness,” Sakura replied as she touched the dusty wall, gliding her finger down.

“My mother is thankful for you saving my life. There’s no need for you to repay our family,” Satsuki said simply.

The young girl brought in the bucket of water while Sakura found some old pieces of cloth which they could use as cleaning rags. They both had grabbed one and dipped it into the water before they started wiping down the floors.

“Satsuki-chan, how old are you?” Sakura asked.

“I turned twelve this past winter. You Sakura-chan?” Satsuki asked right back.

“I turned twenty-two this past spring,” Sakura replied with a smile.

“You’re the same age as Sasuke-oniisan. Well, you’re older he was born in the summer,” Satsuki commented.

“I have another brother Itachi, and he’s the oldest out of the three of us. He’s a warrior, the best out of all of the Uchiha warriors,” Satsuki added.

“Well I hope I will meet them under better circumstance than Sasuke-san,” Sakura commented as she remembered the earlier encounter.

“It might be a while till you see them. Itachi-nii and father have been sent out with a few of the men by the daimyo last week. There’s been some disturbances to the east. I just hope they’re safe,” Satsuki sighed as she wiped down the wooden columns around the house.

The girls wiped down every surface within the house and then sat down for a moment, admiring their handiwork.

“This place is starting to look like a clean house. We will make it spotless and cozy and then you will never want to leave,” Satsuki commented with glee.

“Well your mother said I may stay until I am able to go home,” Sakura replied.

“I wish you were able to stay permanently. I’m sure you will love the entire Niwamachi. We can go to the town together if you need any specific supplies,” Satsuki stated.

 _Niwamachi? Why does it sound so familiar?_ She was certain that she heard it before. Many times. It was at the tip of her tongue as she pondered over the name. And then, Sakura’s mind went wild as she pieced the pieces together _. The traditional clothes, the katana swords, the traditional looking villages. She did not just enter a parallel universe as she assumed when the shrine disappeared. She has traveled back in time. She has traveled so far back in time that Konoha was called Niwamachi._

“Three hundred years,” Sakura muttered under her breath.

“Forgive me for the intrusion but Mikoto-sama sent me to assist you and to deliver some supplies for you.”

Sakura looked towards the entryway and noticed the polite intruder. It was a young woman dressed in a plain kimono with her black hair neatly tied into a tight bun. In her arms she held a woven basket covered by a thin blanket. 

“You must be Usagi-san. Thank you for your help,” Sakura greeted, and she took the items with both hands.

“There’s no need to thank me Sakura-sama. I have brought over some household supplies you will need for your home. Mikoto-sama also instructed me to bring you a set of clothes and when you were ready to escort you to the bathhouse if needed,” Usagi said as she bowed to the pink-haired woman.

“Sakura is fine. There’s no need for honorifics Usagi-san and thank you,” Sakura said as she took the wooden box that contained kimono.

* * *

_Later._

After finally settling into her new home, Sakura gazed down at her mint-coloured scrubs. She needed a change of clothes just as much as she needed a shower. As she thought back to her apartment back home, she sighed, knowing well that she would not find the same comfort here. Instead, she would settle on visiting a bathhouse. There she was, walking towards the destination along with Satsuki and Usagi.

“Your clothing is odd Sakura-chan. Are they a common type of clothing in your village?” Satsuki asked.

“Well, it is only worn by doctors and nurses. I am just used to having them on me since I spend so much time healing others at a hospital … I mean a clinic,” Sakura replied.

Suddenly the gates were opened, and several men on horses galloped in. Sakura pulled Satsuki to the side, to avoid being run over as the group of men came to a halt outside the main Uchiha house.

“GET THE DOCTOR NOW!”

“Father, I got you. We made it,” a tall raven-haired man said as he lifted the older brunet from the back of the horse.

Satsuki let go of Sakura and she rushed towards the men. Sakura gave the kimono to Usagi for a moment and said, “I need to see if I can help. Hold onto it for me?”

Usagi took the clean kimono and nodded,” Of course.”

“PAPA!” Satsuki exclaimed as she watched her oldest brother and cousin carry their father into the compound.

Sakura followed after Satsuki, her eyes falling onto the trail of blood that the wounded brunet left behind. The two men brought the wounded elder up onto the engawa just as Mikoto slid open the door. Sakura held Satsuki’s hand as the young child began to cry.

“What happened Shisui?!” Mikoto asked as she looked at the short haired man.

The two men settled the patriarch inside laying him flat on his stomach, and Mikoto’s eyes fell onto the blood-soaked wound on her husband’s back.

“It was an ambush mother!” the long-haired man answered instead.

“The doctor is here Mikoto-sama,” one of the guards alerted.

A short elder man dressed in a white kimono made his way up the steps and into the house. He leaned down towards the wounded patriarch, noticing the long diagonal sword wound that reached from his left shoulder to his right hip. The doctor straightened himself and turned to the matriarch.

“I am sorry Mikoto-sama but there’s nothing I can do. Your husband wound is far too large and too deep,” Homura the doctor said calmly.

“No, there must be, there must be something you can do!” Mikoto pleaded.

“There isn’t,” Homura declared.

Satsuki started to cry, as they stood at the edge of the engawa into Sakura’s scrubs. Sakura’s eyes wandered from the trail of blood to the patient hidden inside the house. She then looked at Satsuki and whispered,” I’ll try to help your papa ok?”

Satsuki nodded as she pulled away from her and Sakura walked up the steps. _Is this the reason why she has been brought back into the past? To save lives of this family? first the child? now the child’s father?_

‘Let me help. I am a doctor!” the pink-haired woman exclaimed as she stood in front of Mikoto and the doctor.

“I already declared that there is nothing we can do. Who are you to challenge my authority?!” Homura exclaimed in anger as he stared at the woman.

“Doctor Haruno Sakura, second year surgical resident at Senju General Hospital. Now beat it old man!” Sakura stated firmly and she pushed the doctor aside and made her way towards the patient.

“This is an outrage!!!” the older doctor declared, “There’s no such thing as a female doctor! You’re nothing more than a demoness!!”

“Leave “Mikoto ordered as she extended her hand towards the exit, ordering the doctor to vacate the premises.

Her eyes then fell onto the pink-haired woman who settled down next to her wounded husband and began to assess the injury. _If she worked quickly, she could do this._ Her hands touched the ripped kimono, ripping it further to expose the wound.

“He’s your patient Sakura-san. I trust you. Now tell me what you need,” Mikoto said calmly.


	3. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Now before we start this story, I'd like to say that I am not in the field of medicine whatsoever. I am trying to create a medical blend between modern medicine and chakra healing as shown in the Naruto series by creating something new.
> 
> Omiai is simply said a meeting of potential marches that may lead to an actual marriage. Sort of like an arranged marriage. The process includes the matchmaking, selection of potential husband/wife, and eventual possible ceremony. Omiai can include a refusal (kotowari), declining the potential match.
> 
> Nakōdo is simply a matchmaker in an omiai ceremony, they select possible matches and oversee the whole process of the omiai.

"First I sterilize my hands in the alcohol solution. Then, I staunch the bleeding by holding the wound. Next, I begin the cauterization process by activating the chakra at its highest point in the palm of my hand. I press against the wound, quickly expanding the size of the chakra into the wound," Sakura recited under her breath as she walked herself through the procedure.

 _This was just another medical procedure, just another patient in need of medical assistance_. Her hands moved quickly and efficiently as she began to staunch the bleeding. The soft green glow of her healing chakra began to cauterize the ruptured flesh. As the wound sealed, she moved her hand away and repositioned it onto the patient's neck. She pressed two fingers against his carotid artery and checked for the pulse. A wave of relief washed over her when she felt the pulse and after a moment of assessment, she concluded that it was steady. Although he was unconscious, his breathing appeared regular and therefore Sakura turned her attention to the wound. After cleaning the wound, she stood up and turned around from the patient now noticing that she was being watched by several eager members of the Uchiha family. At first, her eyes fell onto Mikoto, who tried her hardest to remain calm even though her teary eyes wished to betray her composure. Then, her eyes fell onto the pair of Uchiha men. The long-haired Uchiha — Sakura deduced to be the eldest son, due to his similarities to Sasuke's appearance, had his gazed fixed upon her while his face showed no emotion. Behind was the other short-haired Uchiha, whose face was in awe — _as if he was unsure what he just witnessed_. Satsuki was there, her head buried in Sasuke's shoulder as he held his sister close. Sakura looked back towards the matriarch.

"Mikoto-san, I have stopped the bleeding and dressed his wound. He is stable, but he needs to be monitored for the next two days at least due to his blood loss. Also, I will be monitoring him throughout this time in case he develops an infection. For now, he should sleep. He can be moved to the futon. When he wakes, he needs to eat food that will provide with him iron, so lentils, beans, red meat, also preferably in liquid form so soups would be ideal. This will help him replenish the blood he lost quicker. I will also prepare an herbal concoction for him to take as well," Sakura informed her.

Mikoto took a step forward towards Sakura, and she wrapped her arms around her, completely ignoring the blood on the physician's hands.

"Thank you, I …. thank you," Mikoto said repeatedly.

"Mikoto-san, your kimono…"

"It doesn't matter. Thank you for everything you've done for us. For Satsuki, and now for my Fugaku," Mikoto continued as she held onto the pinkette a little bit longer before pulling away.

Mikoto looked towards her family.

"I want him moved. Boys please," Mikoto said softly.

"Of course," the long-haired Uchiha stated, and he looked towards the man next to him.

Sasuke gently sat down Satsuki and made his way over to help. The three men carefully lifted the patriarch and carried him further into the house. Satsuki rushed towards Sakura wrapping her arms around her. Sakura smiled at Satsuki, returning her soft embrace. _This little girl had everyone wrapped around her little finger and her charm was already working on the pink-haired physician as well._ Sakura slowly calmed down _— the adrenaline rush that overwhelmed her body as she was doing her best to save the patriarch's life was leaving her body._ Her eyes fell down onto her attire, noticing her dirty bloodied uniform. She was definitely in a desperate need of clean clothes by this point.

"I hope you won't mind if I go to the bathhouse Mikoto-san. If anything should happen, I'll be back as soon as I can," Sakura addressed the matriarch.

"Of course, take Usagi with you if you need anything don't hesitate to ask her. She is to be your assistant from now on," Mikoto replied.

"I'll go with her too mama," Satsuki added.

"Alright Satsu-chan," Mikoto agreed and then she looked back at Sakura," I'll keep an eye on Fugaku. Thank you again."

* * *

Once the Uchiha men tucked the patriarch into his quarters, the family settled down to watch the head of the family in the absence of the doctor. They were seated around the patient, watching over him carefully. Mikoto herself, gently placed the covers over her husband, making sure that he was comfortable and warm. Itachi was leaning against the wooden frame, while his younger brother was casually sitting next to his cousin Shisui.

"Where did this healer come from?" Shisui questioned.

"Sasuke, you were there. Tell us," Itachi said.

"I don't know. I heard Satsuki calling for help and when I got there, this woman, this Sakura was already there. At first, I thought she might be hurting Satsu, but I was wrong," Sasuke replied.

"Wherever she came from, we are lucky that she was here. If it weren't for her, Fugaku, even our precious Satsu … I can't even imagine what we would do," Mikoto commented.

"I never thought chakra could be used to heal," Itachi stated.

"Right? I mean we use chakra to enhance our blades and our speed in battle, just seeing it used for good it's something," Shisui commented.

"She is a mystery. Perhaps we should investigate," Itachi suggested.

"Satsuki is quite fond of her. She hasn't left the doctor's side since I brought them back here," Sasuke commented.

"As of today, doctor Haruno Sakura is under the protection of the Uchiha clan. I expect you boys to keep an eye on her when needed. Shisui if you wouldn't mind, check on Homura. I have a feeling this was not the last we heard from that useless man," Mikoto said.

"I'm on it Mikoto-sama," Shisui nodded, and he made his way out of the house.

"Thank you for bringing your father home Itachi," Mikoto said warmly as she placed a gentle kiss on top of her eldest child's head.

"Of course," Itachi replied.

"I am going to make sure your father has the nutrition his doctor requested prepared as soon as possible. Keep an eye on your father for me for a moment," Mikoto said as she straightened her kimono slightly before turning to leave.

"I'll stay here. Niisan, go clean up. You stink," Sasuke stated as he brought his fingers to his nose, teasing his older brother.

Itachi let out a soft chuckle and teased right back," That's the smell of battle little brother. Perhaps next time you'll be the one riding to battle and I'll be lounging around the compound without a care in the world."

Then he stood and made his way out of the room, planning on cleaning up the smell of battle from his body.

* * *

Sakura slowly unraveled her braids, letting her pink locks flow freely. After a much-needed bathing ritual in the bathhouse, Sakura redressed herself in the Mikoto's gift. The kimono was rich navy blue, while its sleeves were decorated with golden thread, as if depicting tree leaves caught in the wind. Sakura stood still as Satsuki tied the matching obi around her waist. She was thankful for Satsuki's and Usagi's assistance for her, wearing a kimono was a new experience. _Then again, her preferred choice of clothing for the past few years have been nothing but scrubs and sneakers._

"I will clean your clothes Sakura-sama and have them ready for you by the end of tomorrow," Usagi said as she held onto Sakura's scrubs and sneakers.

"Thank you Usagi-san but please, no need for the honorifics. Just Sakura will do," Sakura said as she slipped on the geta sandals.

"Of course, forgive me Sakura-san. It is a habit," Usagi replied.

"It's alright. Thank you for your help," Sakura said.

Usagi smiled, and she took the clothes and left Sakura and Satsuki to their business. As they exited the women's bathhouse, Satsuki waved wildly to a man that exited the male bathhouse. Sakura noticed his long raven-haired hair tied in a low ponytail and dark onyx eyes, realizing that it was the man from before. _Satsuki's eldest brother._

"Itachi-nii!"

"Satsu-chan, behaving yourself?"

"Hai, I'm assisting Sakura-chan. She's my new friend," Satsuki said happily.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura said as she offered a small bow.

"The doctor. Yes, it's nice to meet you officially. My name is Uchiha Itachi. I wanted to say thank you for saving my father and from what I heard also my little sister," the long-haired man replied as he returned the bow in respect.

"I'm just glad I was able to help," Sakura replied.

"Seems like for once our clan is lucky. Well, my apologies, I'd like to stay and speak with you more, but I'm needed to debrief the rest of the clan on what happened," Itachi said.

"Itachi-nii, but you promised that you and I would go get dango," Satsuki pouted.

"I'm sorry Satsu-chan. Next time."

He gently leaned down and placed two fingers against her forehead, gently tapping it before leaving towards the main house. For a moment Satsuki pouted as she rubbed her forehead, already missing her eldest brother's presence. Then she turned to Sakura and smiled.

"Well, I guess that went much better than the meeting with Sasuke-niisan right?" Satsuki beamed.

"Considering there was no katana involved this time? I think you're right," Sakura said with a soft chuckle as they made their way back to her house.

* * *

_Two days later._

Fugaku was finally awake as he was resting on his futon, laying finally on his back since his battle wound has healed nicely. Physically he was still weak due to the blood loss he sustained, but each day was better. Sakura entered the room with a tray. His eyes snapped to the pinkette, dressed in the colors of his clan.

"Uchiha-sama, you're awake," she stated.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I am your physician Uchiha-sama," she replied.

Mikoto appeared by the fusuma panels that led out of the room and gazed towards her husband.

“Our daughter went gallivanting into the forest by herself. She is just as sneaky as Sasuke was at this age. But I’m guessing that Satsu did not count on encountering a wolf. Thankfully, the good doctor here was sent by the gods to save her. I offered her a place to stay with us, and she has since healed you when Homura declared that there was nothing he could do," Mikoto said.

"Tch! Useless man!" Fugaku replied at the thought of the compound's old doctor.

Then he turned to the pink-haired woman and said," thank you Haruno-san. I am in your debt."

"There's no need for any debts Uchiha-sama. I am a physician, and it is my duty to help when I can. I am thankful for the opportunity to be employed by your clan," Sakura said as she kneeled down next to him, setting the tray on the ground.

"How many days have I slept through?" he asked.

"Two days Uchiha-sama. Please, drink this. It will be very bitter, but it is very effective. It's to help you replenish the blood you lost," Sakura said as she passed him a small cup filled with a dark liquid.

Fugaku took the cup and drank it quickly, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. He gave her back the cup, which she took and set it down on the tray.

"I'll try to sweeten the formula next time. Mikoto-sama will assist you with the meal. I will check on you tomorrow morning," Sakura replied.

"I understand. Thank you, Haruno-san," Fugaku said.

Sakura made her way out of the house, leaving the fusuma panels open. Mikoto took her spot next to Fugaku and dipped the wooden spoon into the bowl of stew. She brought the spoon carefully to his lips, as she assisted him. Fugaku ate in silence. Once the stew was gone, Mikoto set the bowl and the spoon back onto the tray and she gently brought a cloth to his lips, wiping any residue that might have stained his face.

"Mikoto, the clan meeting today, it's imperative that we attend," Fugaku said suddenly.

Mikoto had pulled her hand away and set the cloth onto the tray before she replied.

"You cannot attend this meeting Fugaku. You are still recovering," Mikoto protested.

"Then you will attend it on your own. I know you are more than capable of handling the elders on your own," Fugaku offered instead.

"By myself? You think they will listen to a woman?" Mikoto asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Anyone who dares not listen to the matriarch of the Uchiha should suffer your wrath. But if you feel that you need the support, perhaps have Itachi with you. It is time he starts to take on more responsibilities when it comes to the clan. He is my heir," Fugaku stated.

"I will take Itachi with me then. Now, rest while I make sure Masako is preparing your meal," Mikoto said, and she gently leaned down pressing a soft kiss onto Fugaku's forehead.

Then she stood and made her way out of the room, sliding the fusuma panels behind her.

"I know you are over there, little treasure. Come out," Fugaku said out loud.

"Papa? How did you know it was me?" Satsuki asked as she appeared from the dark corner.

"Don't you know I never reveal my secrets? Now, what is this I hear about you and a wolf?" Fugaku questioned as he watched his daughter sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed papa. I left the compound when no one was looking. I was curious about what was it like outside the walls. I mean the only place I ever visit is Niwamachi and that's only a couple of times in the year. I wasn't thinking. Itachi-nii already reprimanded me for this. So did Sasuke-niisan. He was the one who found me with Sakura-chan. I'm sorry I made mama cry. I didn't mean to. I just wasn't thinking," Satsuki rambled on as she was looking on the floor.

"Satsuki, you were very lucky that Sasuke and that nice doctor found you, do you understand that? Fugaku asked, his voice much firmer than before.

"Yes papa," Satsuki nodded.

"I want you to promise me that you will never leave the compound without a guard present," Fugaku stated, looking at his youngest child.

"Yes, I promise. I won't disappoint you or mama again," Satsuki agreed.

"Very well," Fugaku concluded as a smile formed on his lips and he raised his arm slightly.

Satsuki smiled wide, realizing that her papa was not angry with her and then she laid down next to her papa, embracing him gently.

* * *

_That evening._

The matriarch of the Uchiha clan was not fond of elder clan meetings. She was expected to sit next to her husband, listen to what was spoken among the men and keep silent. It went against her nature. _She was an outspoken woman, a force to be reckoned with._ She was expected to behave and be silent and approve whatever the three elders would request in Fugaku's absence. Mikoto sat in her designated seat as she watched the main room fill with the prominent men and some women of the Uchiha clan. Her eldest son Itachi stood next to her as the three elders entered the meeting hall.

"Mikoto-sama, there has been a complaint brought up before us from the compound's physician Homura Mitokado. You have chosen a demoness to heal Fugaku-sama when our doctor declared there was nothing to do. What do you have to say for yourself?" one of the elders questioned.

"With all due respect Hirosuke-san, as matriarch of this clan, I allowed Haruno-san to take my husband as her patient. Homura did not attempt to save my husband's life. He simply looked at the state of his wounds and claimed he could not do anything. This woman doctor stepped in, and I watched her every move along with my eldest son and my nephew. From what we witnessed, doctor Haruno utilizes her own chakra and harnesses it to speed healing. With her exceptional skills in healing, my husband is almost completely recovered. She is no more a demoness than you or I. She is a woman skilled in her field and I am thankful to the gods for this gift. Therefore, I am dismissing your absurd questions in regard to this matter," Mikoto replied, firmly standing her ground.

"This woman has been granted a place among our clan and our protection for saving not only our clan leader but also his youngest child," Itachi added.

"Do not speak when your elders are speaking! Learn your place boy!" another of the elders exclaimed suddenly.

"My place is right here, next to my mother as the future leader of this clan, so I will ask of you to watch your tone when you speak with me Saizō-san," Itachi replied coldly.

"Very well. What about Homura Mitokado?" Saizō questioned, his eyes returning to the matriarch.

"As of today, he is no longer welcome in the compound of the Uchiha clan," Mikoto declared.

"There is another matter on hand," Hirosuke began.

"Which is?" Mikoto asked.

"Due to Fugaku-sama's it is time to proceed with the omiai to secure the next heir," the third elder said.

"Madatachi-san, surely you are not suggesting that we do this while we're in the middle of this discourse with Senju and the constant problem with the warriors from Grass Country," Mikoto stated calmly.

"I have no need for a wife at this time," Itachi replied coldly.

"You are not getting any younger boy! Twenty-seven years old, you should have three kids of your own by now. We must proceed with the omiai at the earliest possible time," Saizō commented.

Mikoto looked over at her eldest son and then spoke with a firm voice," Very well, you may notify the nakōdo that she may begin the matchmaking process."

"Excellent, we shall summon the nakōdo at once."


	4. A Lord's Request

_Several days later._

For Sakura, getting accustomed to a life of simplicity was surprisingly refreshing change. Not only it completely ripped her away from her _busy-almost-robotic routine_ , but it also gave her a glimpse of a Konoha that no longer existed.

 _Niwamachi._ For as much as she tried to recall her lessons on history, she did not remember much. _The era of Niwamachi was torn by political turmoil, constant attempts at invasion from the land of Grass as the land of Fire tried to unite several clans under one rule._ She did not recall anything further, then again, history was not her forte.

There were things she definitely missed from her time. Things like her cozy apartment that smelled faintly of white sage and lavender. She missed her small wine collection, nestled on the oaken wine rack that she received as a gift from her late father Kizashi — _she particularly missed sipping a glass of red wine after a long shift at the hospital while cozying up with a good book on her couch._ She did not know if she would ever find her way back home _— the torii-laid path disappeared the moment she entered the edge of the forest while following Satsuki’s voice._ Perhaps, this was her destiny, saving people that needed saving in a land and time when doctors could do very little to prolong their patient’s life. She missed home.

And yet, the land of Niwamachi was exciting to her. There was her temporary home. It was a complete change to what she was used to. She went from living in her lovely one-bedroom apartment on the fifth floor, to living in a simple minka — _a traditional home just for her._ And then there was the main Uchiha family, who brought her into their clan without hesitation. In just a matter of days, Sakura became attached to not only young Satsuki, but her mother as well. Mikoto’s fondness for her made the matriarch nearly beg her to become their new physician — _to which Sakura happily agreed while Satsuki insisted on becoming her little apprentice._

And so here they were, in the middle of a beautiful sun-kissed meadow, examining herbs to bring back to Sakura’s home. The flowers still had their morning dew resting on their _almost ripe_ petals. Sakura kneeled down to the grass, holding the borrowed tantō blade in her right hand as she chopped the herbs at an angle and then placed them into the wicker basket. Satsuki was towards her back, doing just the same — chopping the herbal flowers and placing them into the wicker basket.

“Is this flower also an herb?”

Sakura turned around to see the flower that Satsuki was holding in her hand.

“Yes, that’s chamomile. It is a really good herb to help when someone struggles with sleep or experiences anxiety.

“Ah, then that’s a good herb for my cousin Shisui,” Satsuki commented as she quickly chopped up several more of them, quickly placing the herbs into the basket.

“He struggles with sleep?”

“Yeah, Itachi-nii too,” Satsuki said as she glanced over to the man currently relaxing across the meadow on the branches of a plum tree.

“Perhaps, I will have to make a nice blend for them. See this one right here?” Sakura lifted a fragrant violet flower.

“This is lavender, and it is one of my absolute favourites. I used to grow the lavender in my home. It helps with problems like headaches. It also helps with inflammation and even stress. It was very helpful to me while I did my medical studies,” Sakura added as she then chopped some more of the herbs.

“Ah! This is so wonderful Sakura-chan. You are so knowledgeable. I wish I could learn more from you,” Satsuki said happily.

“Well, I have no problem teaching you what I know. Herbs come naturally to me. My mother was very fond of natural medicine. She used to grow all sorts of herbs in her garden, and I would often help her around when I was a little kid, even younger than you Satsu-chan,” Sakura replied with a smile.

She glanced up only to see three foreign men walking towards them from across the meadow.

“Are they friendly?” Sakura asked.

Satsuki looked over to the three men, dressed in simple charcoal-coloured kimono. The man in the middle was of shorter build, and he had a white-coloured bandana across his face, covering one eye. The other two were tall, both of them sporting dark facial hair on their chin. Each one of them had a lengthy blade attached to their hip.

“Bandits! Niisan!” Satsuki exclaimed as three vandals approached the two of them.

Sakura quickly stood up and took Satsuki’s hand, bringing her closer to her as if to shield her away from potential harm. She did not know these men — _nor did she wish to know them._ Her gut was telling her to run, but instead, the young rosette pushed Satsuki behind her, shielding her with her own body.

“Well, well, what do we have here? Uchiha females all alone playing in the meadow. You will fetch a good price,” the man in the middle stated.

“Women are not property for you to sell. I suggest you move along,” Sakura said fearlessly.

She was not sure where did this sudden courage came from. Maybe it was the fact that she was incredibly frustrated with the treatment of women in this era, or maybe it was the fact that she felt a deep connection with the young girl that currently clung to her kimono for dear life — _or maybe it was the confidence that permeated through her being, knowing that she was well protected by the Uchiha clan as their newly appointed clan physician._

“Look here boys! A woman that does not know her place! Perhaps I should remove that insolent tongue of yours! You won’t need it,” the man on the left declared and he unsheathed his blade.

Instinctively, Sakura wrapped her arms around Satsuki, protecting her from her harm as she turned her back towards their attacker.

“NIIISAN!!!” Satsuki screamed with her eyes closed as the bandits wakizashi blade descended onto them.

CLANG!

Sakura turned slightly as she heard the ringing of the metals clashing together. There he was, the heir of the Uchiha clan, blocking the bandit’s blade with his own katana and with quick and precise movement, he deflected the bandit’s blade away. Sakura picked up Satsuki in her arms and she quickly walked further away from the reach of the blades. Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream from one of the bandit’s as a blade cut through flesh.

“NIISAN!!” Satsuki screamed once more, completely paralyzed by fear as she stole a peek to see what was happening.

Startled by his sister’s sudden scream, Itachi glanced over to the young child momentarily mid-strike. One of the remaining bandit’s blade came into contact with his arm, slicing through the sleeve of his _crisp-white_ haori, grazing his skin enough to cause it to bleed.

“Satsuki don’t look!” Sakura warned as she set her down, keeping their distance from the fighting as she looked back onto their protector.

Itachi plunged his blade through the short man in a swift thrust and then engaged his blade once more with his last target. Sakura watched as Itachi elegantly danced with the blade, dispatching the remaining bandit with a single stroke across the chest. Then he expertly flicked the blood off his katana before sheathing the blade once more. He reached down to collect the basket filled with herbs, and he looked over to the young physician.

“Let’s head back,” he said calmly.

“Y-yeah, let’s go Satsuki-chan,” Sakura said as they began to walk in the direction of the Uchiha compound, while she made sure that the young girl would not look back to the bloodshed left behind.

* * *

Once they entered Sakura’s humble home, Satsuki slipped of her geta sandals and made her way towards Sakura’s kitchen.

“Niisan, I will go tell mama that we have returned. Also, I will notify papa of what happened,” Satsuki said as she took the basket from her brother and placed it on the small table in Sakura’s kitchen.

“Alright, let them know I will see them once I finish here,” Itachi said as he untied his katana and tantō and placed them onto the table next to the basket.

He sat down and leaned against the wooden post, slowly undoing his bloodied white haori — _exposing half of his chest and his entire left arm to his healer_. Sakura made her way towards her kitchen, filling up a small wooden basin-bowl filled with sake. Then she tossed a clean cloth into the sake mixture and made her way towards her patient.

“It’s not a deep wound Sakura-san. It would have healed on its own,” Itachi said suddenly.

He watched as the young rosette lifts the cloth out of the watery substance and squeezes the excess liquid from it, leaving the cloth damp. Then she folded the cloth into a square and pressed it against the shallow slice on his upper arm. Even if the alcohol stung him as she let it soak his wound, the Uchiha man did not show it on his expression.

“It’s still an opened wound. I don’t want you to have an infection. So, indulge me,” she said.

“Hn.”

“You protected Satsuki and me from those bandits Uchiha-san. It was my fault that this happened. I provoked them. So, healing you, it’s the least I can do,” Sakura continued as she disinfected the area.

“They would have attacked you anyway, and I would prefer it if you called me Itachi,” he replied, his eyes firmly focused on her face.

“Itachi-san then,” Sakura said with a smile as she met his gaze for a moment.

“I must admit something to you Sakura-san. I have been watching you,” Itachi admitted.

Sakura glanced up at him, meeting his gaze once more as she was stunned to hear him say such a thing.

“Watching me? Have I done something to offend you?”

“You are a mystery. You’ve been with us for ten days, and we still do not know much about you and that makes me feel uneasy,” Itachi confirmed as he watched her intently.

“Uneasy?”

“Yes, uneasy. Because I do not know what to expect from you. Were you sent by another clan to harm us under the disguise of a healer? or are you a hired assassin meant to strike when we least expect it?” he suggested as Sakura finished cleaning the wound and began to dress it.

“I do not belong to a clan Itachi-san nor do I wish to harm your family. I have never wielded a weapon in my hands, and I haven’t harmed another — besides resetting broken bones that healed incorrectly but that’s a medical necessity,” Sakura mumbled the last part.

“You do not know how to defend yourself,” he stated simply, his eyes wandering to her hands as if evaluating them for traces of battle.

“I do not. As a physician, our first rule is do no harm and that is something I have followed every day since I finished my medical studies,” Sakura said as she finished dressing the wound.

“Quite honourable of you,” he commented.

The moment she finished, Itachi quickly took a hold of her hand by her wrist. She gasped as she did not dare to pull her hand away from him as he began to evaluate the palm of her hands, his fingertips tracing the soft cushions of her fingers.

“Your hands are soft. They are not the hands of a killer nor an assassin,” he declared before letting go of her.

Then he looked back at her and continued, “Are you high born?”

“No, I am not. Forgive me Itachi-san, but I don’t think I am comfortable telling you my story,” Sakura replied softly.

“Have I offended you?”

“No, but how do I know I can trust you with my secret?” she asked.

“You have my word,” Itachi replied simply.

“Perhaps I’m scared that you won’t believe my story. Besides, if I were to tell you the truth, it’s only to ease your mind about my origins,” Sakura stated, unsure of whether she should tell him the truth.

“Have you given me a reason not to believe you? Have you lied to any of us since you have arrived here?” he asked calmly.

“No, I have not.”

“Then I’ll believe you,” he declared.

“I don’t know where to begin,” she nearly whispered, scared to share her story with him.

“At the beginning.”

“Well, to start I am not of this time. I am from the future, three hundred years into the future in fact. Where I’m from is Konoha, which is the future name of Niwamachi once the city expands. I am an only child. My father was one of the best physicians in the entire land of Fire. He is the reason why I chose to study medicine in the first place. He passed away two years ago,” she paused for a moment to compose herself as the memory of her father still stung.

“Um… my mother, she is an eccentric woman. She owns an apothecary where she sells homemade herbs, teas, and ointments to people who prefer a more natural course of treatment for simple ailments,” a small smile appeared on Sakura’s face as she spoke about her mother.

“I use chakra in healing because that’s the standard of how medicine is used in my time. I work well … I worked at Senju Hospital, which is one of the oldest medical establishments in the land. I was still studying with the top doctors on becoming a surgeon so I could save more lives,” she concluded.

There was silence. Sakura felt a sudden rush of fear — _what if he didn’t believe her? believed her to be a crazy, deranged woman? What would happen now? Would she be shunned from the compound, left to fend for herself in this unforgiving world? Would he laugh at her? Surely, he wouldn’t believe her. It was laughable. Time travel was not possible. And yet, here she was, three hundred years into the past, talking to a fearless warrior of an Uchiha clan._

“Senju huh?” he finally broke the silence.

Her mind raced wildly. _Wait, did he … did he believe her?_

“Well it’s the name of the hospital. Is that a problem?” Sakura asked softly.

He let out a soft chuckle at her, realizing that she truly had no knowledge when it came to the land of Niwamachi and its clans. His wound was already dressed, and he had no reason to stay with the doctor any longer to offer any explanations of their way of life. And yet, the raven-haired warrior remained seated and continued to engage the doctor in a conversation.

“We, and by that, I mean the Uchiha do not associate with the Senju clan,” he said.

“Senju clan? There are more clans?” Sakura pried gently.

“Yes, there are many of them, but Niwamachi has seven that are considered primary, and they hold a seat in the daimyō’s council,” he continued.

“I see. Could you tell me more? I feel completely oblivious to how the world works here. It is completely different from my time, and I have been struggling to adjust to a lot of changes,” Sakura admitted as she tucked a piece of pink hair behind her ear.

He noticed the small gesture, his eyes following her hand movement for a moment, before he met her emerald gaze once more.

“There are seven major clans that make up the daimyō’s council. There are the Uchiha, then there’s Senju, Hyuuga, Shimura, Namikaze, Nara, and Yamanaka,” he explained.

“Why is the Uchiha compound not part of Niwamachi city?”

“I think I’ll save that story for another time Sakura-san,” he said simply.

“Alright, I’ll hold you to that,” Sakura replied with a small smile.

Sakura picked up the bowl of used sake and the bloodied soak and she made her way to clean up. Itachi readjusted his haori, settling on wearing the torn garment temporarily. He stood, following the pink-haired woman to the kitchen. He grabbed his katana and tantō and retied them against his hip. 

“You know there is one thing that I do regret. I am ashamed to admit it, but I never paid attention during history classes. I was already focused on medicine and nothing else mattered,” Sakura said suddenly as she finished rinsing the bowl. 

“I see, and here I was hoping you could divulge some secrets from the what we can expect in the future,” Itachi said playfully as a small smirk appeared on his lips. 

_Was he serious? Or was he teasing her?_

“That I won’t be able to help you with. All I remember from history classes is that Konoha used to be called Niwamachi around three hundred years ago, so now, and that there was a lot of political struggle and fighting,” Sakura replied as she put the items away and turned back to face him.

“That’s one way to say it,” he chuckled. 

“At least I can help you as a physician,” Sakura added with a smile. 

“That’s true. Thank you for that Sakura-san,” Itachi nodded. 

“Just Sakura.”

“Alright _Sakura_ ,” Itachi smiled gently, as if he was testing the informal speech between them for a moment. 

The front door slid open revealing the youngest Uchiha. 

“Itachi-nii! Sakura-chan!”

Itachi turned to look at his baby sister with a gentle smile. He was a hardened warrior, raised to become the best, be the heir of the Uchiha clan from a very young age. He was taught to hide his emotions, for they were considered a nuisance in battle — _a weakness that could be exploited by their enemies_. And yet, this Uchiha warrior warmed at the sight of his younger siblings, whether it was his brother Sasuke or his sister Satsuki. 

“What is it Satsu-chan?” Itachi asked. 

“Papa sent me. He says to tell you both to come see him at once. There has been a summon from the city,” Satsuki replied.

“Alright, let’s go Sakura,” Itachi said as he looked at the rosette. 

* * *

When Sakura and Itachi entered the main Uchiha house, they were greeted by the patriarch who was seated behind a low table, his focus on the lengthy scroll unraveled across the table. Itachi sit down in seiza in front of his father, and Sakura followed suit. Fugaku looked up from the scroll, his gaze focused onto Sakura.

“Haruno-san thank you for coming as quickly as you could. A daimyō’s messenger arrived from the city. We are to present the pink-haired demon was before the council by tomorrow morning. It seems old Homura filed a complaint with the daimyō with our clan and the fact that we are harbouring a woman of ill character,” Fugaku said.

Sakura was stunned. _Is this the old doctor’s retaliation because she dared to step in? Or was it simply because she was a woman who was capable of healing?_ She was unable to utter a sound _— already contemplating what was going to happen to her. Would the Uchiha clan give her up?_ Itachi was the first to speak up.

“That’s ridiculous! Is this another attempt at eliminating the Uchiha from the council?” Itachi questioned, his voice calm and steady.

“That is what I think son,” Fugaku spoke to his son before turning to the woman standing in front of him.

“Do not worry Haruno-san. We have sworn to protect you. You are a part of our clan and by that oath we will stand. Itachi, I want Sasuke, Nagao, and Keisuke to join us for the travel to the city. I will entrust the safety of our doctor to you. There’s no one more capable to do so,” Fugaku stated. 

“As you command,” Itachi bowed, respecting the command. 

“Shisui will stay behind to protect the compound. He is used to leading the men in case of an attack, so he is a sufficient choice. Now, Haruno-san, there’s no need to fear. Try to rest, and Itachi will bring you to the stables in the morning,” Fugaku added firmly. 

“I understand Uchiha-sama,” Sakura replied.

“I will escort Haruno-san back to her home, then I will notify the men of tomorrow’s plans,” Itachi replied.

“Very well. I will alert Mikoto about the daimyō’s request. You’re dismissed,” Fugaku nodded. 

Sakura stood and bowed to the patriarch before making her way towards the main doors. She slipped out onto the engawa, taking the steps down, her mind racing as she stepped onto the gravelled path. _What was going to happen?_ As much as she wanted to visit Niwamachi city, this was not the way she wanted to go — _paraded through the place like a criminal or worse, a monster as the old fart of a doctor called her a demoness. Even though the Uchiha clan vowed to protect her, would they still protect her if it came down to her or them? If only there was a way to simply return to her own time. Why did the shrine send her to this place? Was it because of Satsuki? The clan? Or was it something bigger?_

“I can see it on your face that you are troubled,” Itachi commented as he fell into step beside her.

“I just... I hate how the fact that I am a woman and I am skilled in medicine automatically makes me a monster. I miss my home, and I,” Sakura began. 

“You are valued by our clan. Do not ever doubt that Sakura,” Itachi interrupted. 

She was not sure why she felt so comfortable with Satsuki’s eldest brother. He could read her like an open book, and she held nothing back. _She found his presence comforting. She would be foolish not to believe him._

“I... you’re right... I’m sorry,” Sakura said softly as they arrived at the front of her home.

She walked up the steps up to her engawa, while Itachi remained on the path.

“There’s no need for your apology. I understand your anger. It is not misplaced. From what I gather, women in your era have an equal social standing with men. That is not the case here. Our clan is much more lenient to support equality, but you won’t find that thinking among other clans,” he explained.

“Right, well thank you for walking me back,” Sakura said as she gave him a smile. 

“Take care Sakura. I will see you in the morning,” he said simply, and he turned to leave, making his way towards the stables.

Sakura sighed as she slid open her door. _Tomorrow would be a trying day._


	5. Niwamachi

He was sitting on the curved end of the shrine’s roof, his legs hanging in the air as he watched the dark sky. The Inari shrine stood atop the hill, overlooking the Uchiha compound below. It was a place of solitude for the Uchiha heir. His trusty steed grazed on the nearby patch of green grass, his weapons resting with the saddle. _He was safe._

There was too much on his mind to process. There was the situation with the pink-haired time traveling physician. He was unsure what to make of it, but he believed her. Then again, he knew she did not attempt to deceive him. She was honest with him. She shared with him her burden. As unreal as her story seemed, it must have been true. It explained why she used the chakra to heal, how her knowledge over the human body was far superior than that of the doctors of this era. From what he’d witnessed, he knew that the rosette had a kind heart. She definitely did not belong to this era. And yet, he found himself looking forward to being in her company tomorrow once more. _Besides, she did not tell him how she came to be in this time. That was something they would have to talk about next time they had a moment alone._

Then there was the situation with the daimyō and Homura Mitokado. Itachi knew that the old man would not leave the matter alone. In the old man’s eyes, Sakura humiliated him, stripped him of his position, and therefore deserved to be punished. Itachi’s thoughts wandered towards the worst possibility. If Homura’s accusation would be supported by the rest of the clans, the daimyō would demand Sakura’s head for swaying the Uchiha with her demonic powers — _something the Uchiha would never allow. They were honor-bound to protect Haruno Sakura._

Lastly, on his mind was the omiai. He did not wish to marry out of duty. He believed he would die in battle sooner or later, before ever becoming the clan head. He was a reckless man in battle and for that reason alone, he assumed his end was near. He did not want a wife, to leave her alone to tend to their two or three children alone. He did not need a wife. Sure, there have been women that he shared a bed with, in the past, but that was merely to ease the urge. There was always the option to claim kotowari — _a formal refusal to proceed with the arranged marriage._

“Seems like you’ve got a lot on your mind. Been while since you’ve bothered the Inari shrine with your presence.” 

“What do you want Shisui?”

“Temper cousin. I merely wish to talk, and I brought sake,” Shisui said as he pointed to the item in his hand.

He tossed the ceramic sake bottle upwards, letting Itachi catch it with ease. Itachi unstoppered the sake and took a large gulp as Shisui climbed up the shrine’s roof. Shisui sat downright next to him and Itachi passed him the bottle, to take a swig of the refreshing spirit.

“About?” 

“Let’s see, well I know you best, so I gather that there are three things that are currently occupying your mind. First, the daimyō’s request. I mean it could potentially end in bloodshed, then there’s your supposed omiai which is _apparently_ happening this week, and of course let’s not forget the sudden arrival of our mysterious and beautiful physician. Many of our men have been eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat,” Shisui stated and then he took another swig of the beverage.

“Be respectful or I won’t be so cordial,” Itachi replied as he gazed down onto the compound below them.

“Hey, I was just stating the obvious. Well, if you attempt to injure me, I’ll just go right to her and seduce her with my skills,” he teased. 

Itachi turned his gaze at Shisui, glaring at him with his dark eyes. He was not in the mood to deal with Shisui’s playful banter. He came here with a purpose — _to clear his head, so that he may approach tomorrow with calmness._

“Now, now, I’m only joking cousin. What’s gotten you so riled up?” Shisui eased as he patted Itachi’s shoulder. 

“As you said, the daimyō’s summon, omiai, and... _Sakura_ ,” he added the last bit after a moment of hesitation.

“Ohhh, so _Sakura_?” Shisui grinned as he pried.

“Cool it!” Itachi warned.

As Shisui remained silent, heeding Itachi’s warning, the Uchiha heir turned to the curly haired man and said,” she’s an interesting woman and I enjoy her company.”

“Have you been investigating her?” Shisui pried.

“We spoke. It was an enlightening experience,” Itachi surmised.

“And what have you learned?”

“That she is no threat to us.”

“So, an ally. Good. Think Aoi will like her?” Shisui asked as Itachi took the bottle once more. 

Itachi took the last swig of the sake, lifting the bottle a bit higher to get the last of the drops, before he tossed the empty bottle back to Shisui.

“Probably not. Then again, she doesn’t like many people to begin with,” Itachi replied.

“True. Well, we’ll see this week once she returns from the land of Grass,” Shisui added.

“I still think it was foolish she left to investigate,” Itachi sighed as he pulled off the leather strip that tied his hair in the back, letting his hair loose.

“She’s stubborn and hot-headed,” Shisui commented.

“No wonder she’s an Uchiha.”

“So, the omiai...” Shisui changed the subject quickly.

“Don’t start Shisui,” Itachi warned as he hopped off the roof.

“What? You must be curious who that old hag will pair you off with,” Shisui said as he tossed him down the sake bottle, before he also jumped down.

Itachi made his way towards his mount, his hand reaching towards the black steed’s neck caressing it softly. Then he reached for his saddle and pulled out a small carrot and brought it towards the horse’s mouth.

“The nakōdo will be selecting only from the Uchiha clan and there aren’t many choices to begin with,” Itachi said, as he tended to his horse.

“Well, considering a woman is ready to be married by age fifteen, I’d say you have plenty of choices,” Shisui commented.

“No thank you,” Itachi replied with a cold voice.

“Well, you could always decline the match,” Shisui suggested. 

“I hope tomorrow something goes down, so I don’t have to go through this ridiculous outdated arrangement,” Itachi said suddenly. 

“Like what? You plan on running away? You know, you’re twenty-seven and the heir. It was bound to happen,” Shisui added.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at Shisui and said, “you sound like Saizō.”

“That old turd? Thanks for the insult Itachi, truly befitting of an heir to the famous Uchiha clan,” Shisui replied, as if pretending to be hurt by Itachi’s words as he mounted his horse.

“Technically Aoi should have been the heir to the clan, not me,” Itachi retorted.

“Yeah, well too bad Madara did not change the clan law that a woman may inherit the title. Now his daughter has to listen to her father’s youngest brother as the leader of the clan,” Shisui replied as he watched Itachi mount his horse.

“My father does not have it easy either. He lost two brothers to the Senju because of an altercation twenty years ago and we were pushed to the outskirts of Niwamachi. Then my mother nearly died giving birth to Satsuki. It hasn’t been particularly blissful for us either,” Itachi said sadly.

“Yeah I know. The fate of the Uchiha is not kind,” Shisui commented, “I mean come on, you and omiai, hopefully your wife will be nice.”

“Just wait, I’ll tell the nakōdo to find you a match too,” Itachi threatened with a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Who says I don’t have a woman?” 

“You? A woman? When?”

“None of your business, all that I’ll say is that she’s beautiful, and hopefully she’ll agree to marry me once I pluck up the courage to ask her,” Shisui grinned at him as the pair of them began their descend towards the compound.

“No omiai for the great Uchiha Shisui? She’s from a different clan, isn’t she? She’s not a Senju, right?” Itachi questioned, intrigued that his cousin has managed to keep this little romance hidden. 

“She’s not a Senju but yes she’s from another clan,” Shisui confirmed.

“You will need luck to deal with the elders then. They will try to stop you,” Itachi warned. 

“I’m in love, and I’m willing to fight for it,” Shisui declared as a smile appeared on his face.

“Well, then I’ll wish you best of luck cousin,” Itachi said as he shortened his horse’s reigns and he rushed ahead of Shisui home.

“Thanks cousin. Your support means a lot,” Shisui replied and then he shortened his horse’s reigns and squeezed his legs against the steed’s body, commanding it to gallop towards the darkened compound.

* * *

_The following morning._

Sakura had not slept that night. _It was not her fault that her rather vivid imagination began to weave a never-ending web of the worst possible situations that could come out of her council meeting._ She wanted to wake up. _Surely, this was all just an elaborate dream_. That’s right, she must be in a coma and all of this is her imagination running amok. She went to the shrine and because it was so incredibly ancient its roof gave way and crushed her but somehow, she managed to survive. She needed to wake up from this vivid dream. And yet, it was all real — _a very tangible reality and not a figment of her imagination._

This was not the way she pictured herself visiting Niwamachi city. Here she was, sitting on the back of Itachi’s horse, her arms wrapped around his midsection as they trotted in formation towards Niwamachi. Her long pink tresses swayed with the gentle breeze. At the head of the formation was Fugaku, leading the Uchihas on his trusty white stallion. Behind in sync and side by side were his two sons — Sasuke on his chestnut-coloured steed and Itachi with Sakura on his large black stallion. Behind Sasuke was another young Uchiha warrior called Nagao. His raven hair was pulled up into a tight top knot, and his face was decorated with a large scar that traveled from his lips to his jaw. Behind Itachi was Keisuke, an Uchiha closer to Fugaku’s age. His black hair was peppered with soft gray and it reached his mid back. His chin was decorated with a greyed patch of a beard. All men proudly wore the red uchiwa fan on the back of their white haori. 

As they entered the main gate of the city, she glanced to the left noticing rows upon rows of traditional homes with people scattered on the gravel paths going about their daily lives. As they made their way farther into the city, they passed the busy market filled with everything from exquisite kimono makers, to renowned blacksmiths offering their services, to food vendors offering everything from meat to vegetables. Then there was that mouth-watering aroma that wafted from the grill pits. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the delicious smell of grilled yakiniku. It reminded her of her mother’s Sunday lunch cooking — _and for only a moment, she was back home and not on the back of horse being paraded through a city long gone._

As they continued farther into the city, Sakura glanced over to the other side of the road and her hold on Itachi tightened slightly. He was not oblivious to her sudden hold and he slowly turned his head slightly to glance at her over his shoulder.

“Is something wrong?” 

“The temple, that’s the temple I prayed at when I was brought here,” she whispered to him.

Itachi looked over to the old temple for a moment, but he continued on, following his father’s horse. They moved past the temple when he spoke over his shoulder. 

“We’ll talk about it after.”

“Right. Sorry,” Sakura mumbled as she loosened her hands around him slightly as they began their ascend towards the castle.

When they came to a halt, Sakura remained seated, but she loosened her hold on Itachi’s haori. Sasuke hopped off his horse and offered his hand to Sakura, so she could come down safely. She took his hand gladly. When her feet touched the ground, she muttered a soft thank you to Sasuke — _to which he simply nodded._ Itachi landed right next to her, and she remained shielded by the Uchiha from every direction. In front of her was Fugaku, on her left was Itachi, on her right Sasuke, while behind her stood Keisuke and Nagao. As they began to ascend the wooden stairs that led into the main palace, Fugaku looked over his shoulder slightly. 

“Stay in formation and remain calm. We need to be smart,” he said. 

“Hai, Uchiha-sama.” 

The palace guard swung the large wooden door slowly, revealing a large hallway. Sakura glanced around the lavish space, taking it all in. This was very different from the simplicity of the Uchiha compound. The hallway was alight, the gentle flickering of fire danced in the golden lamps along the walls. It illuminated the red-coloured wooden structure of the inside of the castle. As she looked ahead, she noticed at the very end of the large hallway gold-woven fusuma panels that were marked by large kanji sign depicting the element fire. There was yet another guard on each side of the panels, each of them holding a naginata firmly in their grasp. The panels slid open and the Uchiha party entered a large meeting hall.

The walls of the hall were decorated by several other fusuma panels — _no doubt leading into different places of the castle._ At the center and elevated several steps above the rest was the daimyō. He was sitting in seiza, looking forward right at the Uchiha party. He was dressed in a red and gold kimono; his black was pulled up into a tight knot. His face was composed of gentle features. He appeared to be bored, as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here in this hall. He seemed quite young — _especially to be in such an esteemed position of power. Sakura assumed him to be the same age as her, if not even younger._

On his left, and on a lower level, sat the head of Shimura clan, then the head of the Nara clan, then there was an empty seat — _intended for the head of the Uchiha clan_. On the daimyõ’s right and on a lower level, sat the head of Senju clan, then the head of the Namikaze clan, then the head of the Yamanaka clan, and finally the head of the Hyuuga clan.

Fugaku made his way towards his seat, while Itachi and Sasuke along with Keisuke and Nagao remained by Sakura, right in the middle of the meeting hall — _left for all the clan heads to take a good look at them._

“This meeting has been convened due to some rather suspicious charges being placed against your clan Uchiha Fugaku,” the daimyō began. 

“I have answered your summon Adachi-sama, but I am here to defend my clan’s honor. Who dares sully the name of Uchiha?” Fugaku asked in return.

The daimyō raised his hand and signaled for the guard that stood along the sides of the meeting room.

“Accuser! Step forth,” the daimyō announced.

One of the fusuma slid open and the old doctor walked in. He made his way towards the daimyō slowly. He came to a stop by the edge of the Senju’s seat, and he looked at the daimyō directly.

“Homura Mitokado is it? You came to my palace, spouting very grave offenses towards the Uchiha clan,” the daimyō stated.

“I have, and I stand by my accusation! This woman, nay this demoness invaded the Uchiha compound and poisoned not only the patriarch but also the matriarch of the Uchiha. She used witchcraft to bring back Fugaku-sama from the shinigami’s claws! She needs to be disposed of immediately for she is making a laughingstock out of all the doctors in the land of Fire,” Homura stated as he glared at the pink-haired woman.

“A woman cannot be a doctor!” Homura exclaimed loudly, his face reddening in anger.

“I am afraid Adachi-sama that the house of Senju does not agree with this statement. Women are just as efficient at healing if not better in certain cases than men. There are several women healers within my own clan that prove this,” the clan head of Senju spoke up.

The daimyo turned towards the Senju and nodded,” We shall speak later Hashirama-san.”

Itachi hand instinctively rested on the hilt of his blade, his foot gliding slightly forward as if to shield Sakura from the doctor’s verbal venom. He remained calm and vigilant as he observed the elder doctor. It was not until his father spoke up that Itachi’s vision shifted from the doctor to the Uchiha patriarch.

“Poisoned? How has this woman poisoned my wife or me? You, Homura, are no fit to be called a man of medicine! There were several witnesses to your supposed medical skills when I was brought home from an ambush— yet another ambush my clan successfully deterred to protect the land of Fire. You did not bother to save my life! You have no authority to speak over this matter and were rightfully stripped of the title by the Uchiha matriarch!” Fugaku said, his voice like thunder as he stood up from his seat.

“Lies… daimyō-sama, he’s lying!” Homura exclaimed suddenly pointing with his index finger at Fugaku as he looked over to the daimyō.

“Careful Homura, my father may be many things, but a liar isn’t one of them,” Sasuke suddenly said fearlessly.

“What do you know? You are nothing,” Homura said out loud.

Sasuke’s katana became unsheathed and with a single elegant frontal swing of the blade he came to a sudden halt nearly a couple of millimetres from Homura’s chest. Sakura bit her lip nervously as it reminded her how over a week ago the same blade rested on her shoulders. Sasuke was a force to be reckoned with, just like every warrior of the Uchiha clan — _fearless and dangerous_. Homura let out a sudden scream and quickly backed away as the threat to his person became real. Fugaku turned to his young son.

“Sasuke! Sheathe your sword!” Fugaku said firmly.

Without hesitation, Sasuke retracted his blade, tucking it quickly into its sheath against his hilt while his eyes remained on the scared old man.

“Now Homura, I believe your presence is no longer needed. Guard! Take him away,” the daimyō said.

His guard stepped forward and grabbed the old man by the shoulder, shoving him towards the door to the far right. Homura began to struggle as he was pushed by the guard.

“No, my lord, not the dungeon! I swear, the Uchiha clan is at fault! That vile woman is at fault!”

The council remained silent as they listened to Homura’s screams fade in the distance. Sakura could not help but wonder. _Was she to share the same fate as the vindictive old physician? Would she be dragged away from the Uchiha clan? Would she see Satsuki again?_ The daimyō broke the silence first.

“Your son needs to learn better manners Uchiha-san,” the daimyō commented.

“Surely you’d agree daimyō-sama that the young lad was only defending his honor. Besides, he had warned Mitokado-san beforehand,” the head of the Namikaze clan spoke up.

“Perhaps you are right Minato-san. Very well, but I won’t tolerate that sort of brusque behaviour. Now, let’s get back to the matter at hand. Haruno Sakura is it?” the daimyō asked, his sight settling on the rosette standing behind the barrage of Uchiha.

“Hai daimyō-sama,” Sakura replied with a soft voice.

“What was that now girl?” the daimyō asked.

The tone of his voice was rushed, showing signs of impatience. He straightened himself slightly on his seat, looking directly at the rosette. Sakura met his gaze, remaining in her safe spot between the Uchiha sons as she stated once more — _only this time a bit louder._

“HAI DAIMYŌ-SAMA.”

“How have you bewitched the Uchiha family? What witchcraft have you performed?” the daimyō demanded with an unforgiving tone.

Sakura felt her heart begin to race wildly and her hands began to shake as her survival instinct kicking in. _This was it. This lord had already made up his mind to throw her in the dungeon or worse, dispose of her as he saw fit. She had no choice. She had to defend herself._

“I am no demoness and I am no witch. I am a physician and that’s all. I have knowledge of the human body and how to heal it to the best of my abilities. Homura-san failed to provide medical care to his patient. I did what was necessary, and I see no reason why I am being judged like a criminal for saving a man’s life!” Sakura stated, trying her hardest to speak with a clear voice.

“Mind your tone girl!” the daimyō Adachi warned.

The head of the Nara clan turned towards the daimyō intrigued as he decided to speak his mind.

“If I may Adachi-sama, perhaps we should question how this woman managed to heal Fugaku-san or even have her display her healing abilities before we decide on what course of action to take.”

For a moment it seemed that the young daimyō decided to ponder over the clan head’s words before he nodded in agreement.

“You’re quite right Shikaku-san,” the daimyō concluded and then he turned towards the Uchiha patriarch, “Fugaku, tell us, how did this … woman heal you when the previous doctor said it was impossible?”

Fugaku had stood from his seat and cleared his throat slightly before he began to speak.

“Let me start by saying that Haruno Sakura is an exceptional physician whose medical expertise has been nothing short of extraordinary. Yes, she is a woman but as Uchiha we do not discriminate against the gender. She has proven her skill over and over again and for that I have granted her a space among us. She has my respect. She is under the protection of my clan. As per my injury, I have not witnessed her healing technique for I was unconscious. However, Haruno-san’s healing was witnessed by several other members of my clan, including both of my sons, my wife and another member of the Uchiha clan. Since then, many members of our clan have been coming to seek her treatments and she has only been with us for a little over a week.”

“I see. Then, I guess we will have to speak with your eldest son and heir, Itachi correct?” the daimyō asked as he turned his attention towards Itachi — _if to confirm the identity of Fugaku’s eldest child_ , _to which Itachi merely nodded._

“Tell us what you witnessed,” the daimyō ordered.

“Haruno Sakura uses a unique technique to help stop the bleeding. She uses her own chakra to manipulate the skin tissue and speed up the healing process. I watched as she sealed the wound on my father’s back with the green glow of her hand,” Itachi said as he met the lord’s gaze.

“Fascinating! I thought chakra could only be used to do damage,” the head of the Yamanaka clan said.

“I quite agree with you Inoichi-san. Chakra is used to deal great damage towards an enemy, not heal ...wounds… what kind of a preposterous idea is this?” the daimyō commented.

“No, my lord. Chakra can be manipulated into healing techniques; however, such techniques are only known to the members of my clan,” the clan head of Senju suddenly spoke.

“And you are mentioning this only now because? Why should I believe you Hashirama?”

“Because I believe that this pink-haired woman is a long-lost member of my clan. In particular, I believe this young woman to be my niece who was stolen by Uchiha Izuna twenty years ago. Forgive me, Adachi-sama but we must summon my younger brother to confirm her identity,” Hashirama stated.

“Very well, but make it quick,” the daimyō said as he waved his hand to signal the guard to deliver the summon to the Senju compound at once.

Sakura was completely taken aback by the clan head’s statement. _She a Senju? Impossible, she had very real parents in the future, even though her father has long passed, her mother was still very much alive. She did not belong in this era. This was all a bad dream._

She looked at the raven-haired man next to her. His eyes met hers, his gaze cold and devoid of any emotion. _Wait, did he not say he believed her? She told him the truth. She was not a Senju. Hell, she was not from this time._ Panic began to well up within her as her eyes wandered from Itachi to Sasuke _— his look identical to that of his elder brother, icy glare devoid of emotion. They did not believe her. They thought her to be a spy for the Senju — their enemy from the look of how the Uchiha_ She looked towards the Uchiha patriarch, who’s gaze was fixated on the Senju clan head _— his gaze filled with hate and disgust. There was history here, and now she was stuck right in the middle of it._

_Sakura knew one thing. If she ever lived through this ordeal, she would never pray at a shrine again._


	6. A Shrine of Mercy

“This is preposterous! I am not a Senju! My last name is Haruno, and I have met the Uchiha for the first time only over a week ago!”

“Quiet!” the daimyō demanded.

“I will not be quiet when you are talking about who I am! I am Haruno Sakura. I am twenty-two years old, and I am a physician. My parents are Haruno Kizashi and Sugihara Mebuki,” Sakura began as she took a step forward towards the daimyō Adachi.

“Guard!” Adachi called.

“Sakura stand down, you’ll only make it worse,” Itachi said to her, barely a whisper as he stepped forward with her.

Sakura’s eyes flicked from the daimyō to Itachi for a moment. _How could he expect her to stand down? They were assuming that she was a Senju and here she was determined to prove that she was not._ Her eyes searched his for a moment, as if she were searching for clarity, reassurance that he did believe her, that she could still trust him. When Itachi’s gaze softened, her eyes quickly flashed back towards the daimyō. 

“How dare you?! How dare you treat me like some criminal?! I have done nothing wrong! It is not my fault that my medical skills made the old doctor feel threatened. I have done my job! I saved lives! I have given my word to the Uchiha matriarch that I will serve as their doctor, therefore the only one I am required to report to is Uchiha-sama, so forgive my impudence but I do not recognize your authority over me!” Sakura declared angrily.

A small chuckle escaped from the daimyō’s lips.

“Interesting,” Adachi stated, clearly entertained by her outburst.

Suddenly, the main door to the council chamber opened once more, revealing a tall man in his mid-fifties. He was dressed in an elegant silver silk kimono, which was further adorned by colourful depiction of a tiger nestled in grass. He has spiky silver hair and piercing red eyes. His face was adorned with a red strip on each of his cheeks and on his chin. His attire was completed with the elegant white katana that remained attached to his hip. At first, the silver-haired man glanced at the young pinkette that stood between the crowd of Uchiha men. His eyes widened in shock — _as if he had seen a ghost._

“Ah! Tobirama, it’s about time. I believe there is someone who you’d like to meet,” Adachi stated as a tall silver-haired man entered the council room, followed by three Senju guards.

“My little cherry blossom,” Tobirama said, still as if in complete disbelief from seeing the young rosette before him.

Sakura took a step forward towards the silver-haired man.

“I’m sorry, but I do not know you. My name is Haruno Sakura, and I am from three hundred… leagues away,” Sakura explained.

“Those green eyes and that rose-coloured hair… just like your mother, I’d know them anywhere,” Tobirama said, completely disregarding Sakura’s words.

“We can verify if she is a Senju by testing her chakra,” the Nara clan head suggested.

“I am not Senju,” Sakura said firmly, and her eyes fell on Itachi once more.

Their gaze met once more, leaving Itachi to offer a simple and subtle nod to her as he remained quiet. The remainder of the council members began to voice their opinions on the matter. 

“The Uchiha are good for nothing thieves!” the head of the Hyūga clan announced.

“The Senju and the Uchiha are nothing but peace disruptors. The Uchiha are thieves whereas the Senju are witchcraft practitioners! They should be both removed from this council and from the city!” the head of the Shimura clan declared.

“The Uchiha stole my daughter from me! I am demanding that she is returned to me at once!” Tobirama exclaimed as he took a step towards the pinkette.

“Get it through your thick head! I am not your daughter and you are not my father! My father was a physician who passed away a few years ago. He was loving, caring man and wonderful father to me,” Sakura stated angrily.

“They brainwashed her!” Tobirama exclaimed in anger,” They stole my child and turned her against her own clan! I demand justice!”

“Haruno Sakura is under the protection of my clan Tobirama, and I will not permit you to besmirch my clan anymore,” Fugaku growled as he stood from his seat once more.

“Your clan is the reason my daughter has been missing for more than two decades! You brought this on yourselves!” Tobirama snarled.

“Calm yourself little brother,” Hashirama attempted to ease his brother’s anger.

“I will not calm down! This here is proof of the Uchiha’s treacherous actions twenty years ago!” Tobirama declared.

“You and your clan slaughtered my brothers!” Fugaku exclaimed in anger.

“Izuna and Madara had it coming, AND SO DO YOU!!” Tobirama exclaimed angrily as he unsheathed his sword, followed by the Senju guards behind him.

In split of a second, the present Uchihas unsheathed their blades and pointed them towards the Senju. Itachi maneuvered Sakura to stand right behind him, as he watched Tobirama’s sword-hand carefully. Hashirama stood from his council seat and made his way over to his younger brother, as if to attempt to assuage his brother’s anger and hatred towards the Uchiha. _This was madness._

“ENOUGH!”

“Tobirama put your blade away. This is no place for bloodshed,” Hashirama attempted to calm his brother.

“They stole my daughter from me! They are still trying to keep her from me. Don’t tell me what to do brother!” Tobirama snarled.

“ENOUGH!! GUARDS!!!” Adachi yelled out and suddenly the council room was stormed with several guards.

“Sheathe your blades at once! There will be no bloodshed in this council room!” the daimyō exclaimed in anger.

“But Adachi,” Tobirama started, raising his blade towards the Uchiha.

“That’s Adachi-sama to you Tobirama! Do not test me! I have had it with your disrespect. The Uchiha and the doctor are free to leave. There is no crime here. The council is dismissed until further notice. Guards, escort them out,” the daimyō stated and he motioned with his hand for the Uchiha to leave.

“This is not over,” Tobirama said as he sheathed his sword.

“It’s over,” Fugaku replied, and he made his way towards his party.

“Let’s go,” he added as he looked towards the Uchiha formation.

* * *

As they descended from the castle, each step taking further away from the heated council chamber, Sakura felt her chest tighten. She was angry. She was frustrated. Her eyes glanced over to the Uchiha brothers. _Did Sasuke see her as a Senju? It seemed that Itachi did not believe her or did he? That single moment, that single nod in silence when she declared herself not to be a Senju. Or did this Uchiha party of five now believed her to be a Senju? What was this feud between the Senju and the Uchiha? A child stolen from the Senju twenty years ago, a child they assumed to be her? It was as she said preposterous and impossible. She wanted to leave. She needed space to clear her thoughts. She needed answers but more than anything, she wanted to go home. Perhaps the shrine would offer the answers she sought. There would be no prayers, just demands._

“I’m sorry, but I need some time to clear my head. There’s somewhere I have to go. I’ll return to the compound on my own,” Sakura said as they came towards the horses.

All of the Uchiha men glanced at her as they began to ready their horses.

“I don’t think that’s wise Haruno-san. You heard Tobirama. The Senju will not let this matter go. It’s best for us to return to the compound at once,” Fugaku replied.

“No, I need a moment alone. I need to pray,” she glanced towards the gated shrine a little way off down the gravelled street.

“There could be bandits on the road,” Nagao added.

“I do not care,” Sakura replied.

“You do not know how to defend yourself,” Itachi commented.

“I do not care!” she stated.

“If you require to visit the shrine Haruno-san, then I must insist that one of my men stay with you,” Fugaku stated as he climbed on his horse.

“That’s fine by me,” Sakura agreed.

“Father, I will stay behind to make sure she returns home safely,” Itachi offered.

“No, you are needed back at the compound,” Fugaku replied, and he looked to his younger son.

Sasuke nodded and disembarked from his horse.

“I will stay with her, and I will make sure she returns back to the compound safely,” Sasuke said.

“Very well. I expect you back before the nightfall. Let’s go,” Fugaku ordered, and he trotted off towards the city gate, followed by a reluctant Itachi, Nagao, and Keisuke.

As the rest of the Uchiha party disappeared, Sakura turned on her heel and began to walk away.

“Now, where are you going?” Sasuke asked as he looked at the pink-haired physician while holding the reigns to his horse.

“Home!” Sakura exclaimed, and she walked towards the shrine.

* * *

The moment they returned to the compound, Fugaku exhaled, his nerves finally calming down after the rather erratic experience in the daimyō’s castle. He tried his hardest not to think of the Senju and their wild accusations. For him, it felt like he was reliving the nightmare from twenty years ago – _how he lost his older brother Izuna at the hands of Tobirama, and how eventually this feud cost him his eldest brother Madara._ He was not ready to delve into another vicious altercation with the Senju, but in his mind it seemed inevitable. The Senju would never give up, especially now when Tobirama declared Haruno Sakura as his child in front of the entire council. He exhaled deeply as they trotted through the compound. When they reached the stables, Fugaku was greeted by a familiar sight. There they were as usual, his wife and daughter, awaiting their safe return.

“Where’s Sakura-chan?” Satsuki asked.

“She’s with Sasuke in Niwamachi. They’ll return before nightfall,” Fugaku replied as he gave the reigns to his horse to the stable boy.

“I see. Well, I’ll go finish preparing the herbs. I’m sure Sakura-chan will be happy when she comes back,” Satsuki said cheerfully, and she quickly rushed towards the physician’s home.

As Satsuki left and Nagao and Keisuke went about their duties, Fugaku turned to Itachi.

“You have a meeting with the nakōdo and the elders in the main hall. Be respectful when she presents you with the several potential choices for your bride,” he said to his son.

Itachi got off his horse and exhaled,” I understand.”

With that simple statement, Itachi made his way towards the meeting hall. Shisui followed in step with him, accompanying him to the wolf den. As soon as Itachi disappeared with Shisui, Fugaku turned to his wife.

“How did it go?” Mikoto asked as Fugaku walked towards her.

“I’ll tell you inside. Come,” Fugaku said, and he extended his hand to his wife.

Mikoto gladly took it and together they entered their home. As they came to their room, Fugaku untied his blades and set them on the floor. Mikoto made her way towards the small table with the sake bottle and two empty cups. Fugaku sat down next to her, enjoying their moment of privacy.

“Homura has been taken care of. He dared to insult the Uchiha out in the open, and our Sasuke nearly struck him right there,” Fugaku said with pride.

“That child. He’s far too eager with that sword of his. Perhaps, it’s time you do take him with you when it comes to fighting,” Mikoto said as she took a seat and poured them a cup of sake each.

“I guess you’re right. We can’t shelter him for much longer, not with Itachi being married off and becoming more involved in clan head responsibilities. Especially now when it seems we will have to deal with Senju once again,” Fugaku nodded as he took the filled glass and brought it to his lips, taking a sip.

“What do you mean?” Mikoto asked.

“Hashirama demanded Tobirama’s presence at the council. They believe that Haruno is the child Izuna stole,” he explained.

“What? That’s ridiculous,” Mikoto said shocked by his revelation.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Especially after I witnessed Haruno’s reaction to the Senju claim. She was outraged. She stood up to the daimyõ and that ass Tobirama. She’s a firecracker, like you,” Fugaku commented which only brought a smile on Mikoto’s face.

“Good, I’m glad to see that she can stand up for herself,” she replied.

* * *

_Prayers._ That was something she did not need to think about right now. But maybe, the shrine would send her back. Besides, she was not here to offer any prayers. She was here to demand answers. As she reached the shrine’s gate, she glanced up at the carved sign nestled at the top of the torii entryway.

**This shrine is dedicated to the goddess Kannon.**

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sakura muttered under her breath.

 _How did she not notice that sign before?_ Then again, she was already so stuck in her routine that she did not even bother to see at who’s shrine she was praying at. _It might have been due to the fact that she was not a regular visitor to the shrine._

As she reached the main shrine, she noticed that she was alone. She ventured farther in, not collecting an incense but instead she took a step forward towards the statue of the goddess.

“I am not here to offer a prayer. I am here because I want to go home. Why did you send me to this cruel time? Aren’t you supposed to be the goddess of mercy? MERCY! How is this a merciful act? I wish to return to my time. I do not belong here. I don’t feel safe. I miss my mother, my friends, even my teacher at the hospital,” Sakura began, her voice cracking weakly.

“Why am I here? Why? Is this some kind of a test? Or am I just a scrawny pawn in your game? Thrust into the middle of a feud between two clans? There’s this crazy Senju who claims I’m his child, while the clan that actually took me in probably believes that I am some sort of spy. I need to go home, and I need to go now so please, work your magic or whatever it is and show me the gate!” Sakura yelled at the carved statue of Kannon.

She heard footsteps on the wooden floor that came to a stop when the person reached her. She glanced slightly to the side, noticing a messy raven-haired man next to her.

“I thought I made it clear that I do not wish to have company Sasuke,” Sakura stated.

“If you haven’t noticed, I tend to not listen to people’s requests,” Sasuke replied.

“I have noticed. You’re rude, short-tempered, and very eager to swing your blade nearly at every opportunity,” Sakura said as she looked back to the statue of the goddess, still hoping for a miraculous escape.

“You are under our clan’s protection,” he stated simply.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that many times. It didn’t seem to matter when some other man claimed I was a part of their clan. I saw the look you gave me. Both of you,” Sakura said, not even trying to look at him.

“What look?”

“The look that showed that you believed me to be a Senju. You looked at me as if I was a traitor,” Sakura replied.

“If my brother or I would have believed you to be a spy, your pretty head would no longer be attached to your body _Sakura_.”

His voice softened as he nearly whispered her name. A memory of his blade against her neck flashed before her eyes. She did not meet his eyes. Instead, she kept her focus on the stone shrine before her. Her eyes wandered towards the direction of the alley of torii gates — _the same gates that transported her to this era. Perhaps, if she ran through it again, would it bring her home?_

“Look, you may not like me and to be frank I do not care. I’ll keep my distance if you want, but I’ll make sure that you arrive home safely,” Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

“Home? This place is not my home,” Sakura blurted out.

“Hn, of that I am aware. However, you have been granted a place among our clan. Do not take this lightly. We do not bring outsiders into the compound. We haven’t for a long time,” Sasuke stated firmly.

“Now let’s go _Sakura_ ,” he added.

Sakura sighed and she turned to leave, falling in step with Sasuke. There was no path for her to take back home — _she was stuck in this time period, and that was something she would have to come to terms with. It was best for her to stay with the Uchiha clan. She was already forming bonds with them – Satsuki, Mikoto, Itachi, and even this hot-head Sasuke._

“What did you mean when you said you wish to return to your time,” Sasuke broke their silence as they made their way towards his horse.

“It’s rude to listen in on someone else’s prayer!” Sakura exclaimed.

“Usually, prayers are whispered to the gods. You on the other hand …” Sasuke trailed off for a moment before he continued,” besides that didn’t even sound like a prayer.”

“Fine, fine, let’s just get back to the compound. At least there’s one Uchiha who’s company I actually do enjoy,” she mumbled.

When they reached his horse, he climbed on and then lowered his hand to her to help her get on. When she did not take his hand, he ran it through his messy hair, trying his hardest to remain calm — _but this woman was simply frustrating_.

“Will you get on my horse or are you insisting on walking all the way to the compound?” he asked impatiently.

“I’d rather walk. Thank you very much,” Sakura replied.

He hopped off the horse and grabbed her with ease as he tossed her over the horse like a sack of potatoes.

“You are an annoying woman!” Sasuke stated as he got back on the horse and he held Sakura in place in front of him to make sure she would not slide off.

“I am not a sack of potatoes you can just fling on your horse,” Sakura argued as she tried to turn to face him.

“You gave me no choice. Now, I’ll help you sit up but do not waste more time. Let’s go home,” Sasuke said.

When she did not complain, he quickly maneuvered her to sit up side-saddle right in front of him, and he grasped the horses reins, motioning for it to go. 

“You ass!” she mumbled under her breath.

“How very unlady-like of you. Such foul words leaving your mouth tsk. Now hold onto me unless you want to plummet off the horse,” he smirked as she quickly grasped onto him as he made his way towards the Uchiha compound quickly.


	7. Nakōdo

_A few days later._

She was in the Uchiha Infirmary, going about her daily business. It was her new routine – _she needed to plunge herself into headfirst into something she enjoyed so as to not think of the Senju issue_. She needed some sort of familiarity to be able to come to terms with her current reality. Most importantly, she was in her element. Although her life in Niwamachi was something she struggled to adjust to, there were many things that she became fond of. She was fond of the peaceful nature, listening to birds chirping in the trees during the day and the crickets chirping in the tall grass during the day. She was fond of her home, which each day became cozier as Satsuki would bring her something to beautify the space. She was fond of the Uchiha. She was fond of each of her patients, who were thankful for her care and compassion as she tended to their injury or illness. She felt needed. _She was fond of the ones closest to her. In particular, she was quite fond of her young assistant Satsuki and her mother Mikoto, and even her eldest brother. She was even fond of her two infirmary healers: Kazuo and Hikari._ Her life with the Uchiha was good.

The Uchiha Infirmary was a rather large building located towards the center of the compound and nestled among the various Uchiha homes. Inside there were nearly twenty futons laid out and spaced out evenly on the oaken floor — _prepared in case they would receive an influx of patients._ Currently, the infirmary had two occupants: _an Uchiha woman resting after the recent delivery of her newborn son and one of the Uchiha guards, who got a little bit too aggressive during a sparring session with another guard and ended up with a broken leg._ There were two separate rooms within the building: one served as space for storing necessary supplies and medicine, while the other housed a small kitchen to prepare meals for the injured.

As Sakura checked over the patients, she looked towards the healers and her ever-present young self-appointed apprentice Satsuki — _always eager to learn and eager to help the rosette with any task._

“Kazuo-san, I think everything looks alright so I will leave it in your very capable hands. Just make sure to keep an eye on Misaki-san and her son. If there are no changes to their state then in the evening, they both may go home, but make sure she is escorted by family. And for Kagami, make sure he remains on the futon, if that bone heals incorrectly, I will just have to break it again and start over. If any emergency arises, I will be in my house,” Sakura said to one of her healers.

“Hai Sakura-sama,” Kazuo answered with a small bow.

Sakura respectfully returned the bow and then looked towards Satsuki.

“You are coming?” Sakura asked with a smile.

“Hai!”

Sakura smiled and she and the young Uchiha made their way out of the infirmary.

As minutes turned to hours, the door to the infirmary slid open once more. There stood a short middle-aged woman dressed in a black kimono with red chrysanthemum flowers decorating her sleeves. Her flaxen hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her thin lips were painted with red paint. Behind her stood a pair of young black-haired women, dressed in simple navy kimonos. Kazuo looked over to the arrival, greeting the blonde woman.

“Tsubaki-sama, how can I assist you?” Kazuo asked as he looked over to the older woman standing in the entryway.

The woman looked around the infirmary, as if she were searching for something until her eyes fell on the healer and she said, “I’m here to see the head physician. Is she present?”

“She left at noon. If you wish to speak with Sakura-sama, you will be able to find her in her home,” Hikari said, as he held fresh bandages in his arms.

“I see. Let’s go,” Tsubaki said, and she turned on her heels and left the infirmary just as quickly as she arrived, the two young women following closely behind her.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sakura placed the dried willow bark into the mortar and began to grind it into a paste. She was in the comfort of her home, with young Satsuki preparing a warm brew for them as they continued to work on natural pain relief medication. As she mushed the bark with the pestle into fine powder, her thoughts wandered towards Satsuki’s eldest brother. She has not spoken with him since their arrival at the castle yesterday and since her return to the compound last night, she kept her distance from both of the Uchiha brothers. _And yet, here she was, finding herself wanting to converse with the eldest brother. He knew the truth of where she’s from, and even though he said he believed her, after the Senju’s claim she found herself doubting him. Did he see her as a Senju or not? She needed to know. Then again, Sasuke found her pretty harmless perhaps Itachi did too._

“Sakura-chan, you have a visitor,” Satsuki announced, breaking Sakura out of her train of thoughts.

Sakura glanced over to her front door and noticed a short blonde woman with two young black-haired women occupying entryway.

“You are the new head physician for the Uchiha clan, correct?” the blonde woman asked.

“I am. My name is Haruno Sakura. How can I help you?”

“My name is Kobayashi Tsubaki, and I serve as the nakōdo for the Uchiha clan. I require your service to verify that one of these two ladies is an appropriate choice for the Uchiha heir,” Tsubaki introduced as she motioned with her hand towards the two young women that came with her.

“I’m not sure I understand,” Sakura said.

“I need you to verify that she has been untouched by a man,” Tsubaki clarified as she cleared her throat.

“I see,” Sakura said simply, and she reached for the extra patient futon that she kept in her home for emergencies.

“One patient at a time then,” Sakura said, and she motioned for one of the ladies to step forward towards the futon.

“Izumi-san, you first,” Tsubaki ordered and she grabbed the young woman’s arm and pushed her slightly forward.

 _This was wrong_. It made Sakura stomach twist in discomfort. A woman pressuring another woman to prove that she was still a virgin and therefore an excellent choice to marry a clan heir — _or that was what the nakōdo seemed to believe. How terrifying would this experience if old Homura was still the head physician of the clan?_ As the young woman stepped forward slowly, Sakura turned to the nakōdo.

“I’m sorry Kobayashi-san but as a physician I must ask that you give us privacy. My patient has this right. Satsuki will escort you and Kaede-san out of my home and then once I am finished with Izumi-san I will check over Kaede-san,” Sakura said as she readied her in-home patient futon.

“Very well. I shall return shortly for the results,” the blonde woman replied before she and Kaede were ushered out of the home by young Satsuki.

When they were alone, Sakura made her way towards her kitchen and poured a cup of freshly brewed tea. Then she took it into her hand and walked over to the young woman. Sakura gently smiled as she extended her hands to her, offering her the calming brew.

“Thank you,” the young woman said.

“What’s your name?” Sakura asked gently.

“Uchiha Izumi,” she replied and then she brought the cup to her lips.

“If you are uncomfortable with this Izumi-san, we don’t have to proceed,” Sakura said calmly.

“Wouldn’t we be disrespecting the omiai?” Izumi asked, her eyes wide as if she did not expect these words to come from the pink-haired physician’s lips.

“No one else needs to know,” Sakura reassured.

“Thank you, Sakura-sama,”

“Of course, Izumi-san.”

* * *

The sun slowly began its descent behind the Naka forest as Sakura settled down on her engawa with a small tray of freshly made mitarashi dango. She lifted one of the sweet dumplings on the stick and brought it to her lips, savouring the delicious snack. In her other hand she held a small cup of tea, enjoying the blissful moment of peace after a busy day. 

“Good evening Sakura,” he greeted.

Sakura glanced over at her visitor, recognizing the velvet sound of his deep voice.

“Good evening Itachi,” she returned the greeting.

“How has your day been?” he asked politely.

“Eventful. I spent my morning in the infirmary delivering Misaki’s child and fixing Kagami’s broken leg. Then later I had a visit from the nakōdo who required my services to ensure that the Uchiha heir’s wife is an appropriate choice,” she replied, then she brought the tea to her lips, taking a small sip.

Itachi brought his hand to his face, letting his fingers gently massage his temples -- _soothing the growing tension away._

“I apologize that you were involved in this ridiculous arrangement,” he said suddenly.

“It was required of me. It does not mean I approve of such practices,” she commented.

Itachi let out a sigh and nodded as he removed his hand from his face.

“How has your day been?” she asked in return, and she motioned for him to take a seat next to her as she set down the tray of dango next to her.

Without hesitation, Itachi settled on the engawa beside her — _dango between them_.

“Eventful like yours. I spent my morning in grand meeting with my father and the elders. Then I went with Shisui and Sasuke to train in the bamboo forest and did not return until a little while ago.”

“And you came to see me? Are you injured?” Sakura inquired.

“No, I am not. I simply came to check on how you were faring. The incident at the council must have rattled with you miss time-traveler,” Itachi said as a smile appeared on his face. 

Sakura smiled right back meeting his onyx eyes. She felt calm and safe in his presence. Then she broke out of her smile – _as if she remembered something suddenly_. She reached into the folds of her kimono and pulled out a small packet of herbs, tightly wrapped with a cotton cloth to prevent any spill.

Here, before I forget, this is for you,” she said as she passed the item to him.

“What is it?” he asked as he gladly took the item, examining it for a moment.

“A tea blend. It helps with sleeping. One cup before bedtime should do the trick,” she replied.

“How did you know?”

“Satsu mentioned it, but I also noticed the bags under your eyes,” Sakura said simply, and she reached for another stick of the dango. Then she pushed the tray towards him.

“Ah, I see. Thank you,” Itachi nodded and he tucked the item into his haori and then grabbed a stick of the sweet dumplings.

After a brief moment of silence and indulgence in the dango, Itachi cleared his throat, “I have a confession. I’ve been mulling over what to say to you all day.”

“About?”

“I believe I may have misjudged you,” he said.

“Oh?”

“You are quite the force to be reckoned with. There are very few who have dared to speak to Adachi Shinsuke as you have,” he explained as a small smirk appeared on his lips.

“The daimyō was getting on my nerves, just like the Senju man,” Sakura said.

“You sound like an Uchiha,” he commented.

“Well, I live in their compound, I’m talking to one right now, I guess it was only inevitable before I started to sound like one,” Sakura replied with a small grin. After a moment however, the grin faded away.

“To be honest, I was angry with you at first. I thought you turned on me when the Senju declared me as part of their clan,” she continued.

“I didn’t. I was just observing the situation, especially your reaction to their claim. I sensed no lie in your defense,” he said, stealing a glance at her.

“I … see,” she replied.

For a moment they fell into silence. Sakura took a deep breath — _realizing that he indeed did not turn on her. He believed her._ She thought back to the other day in the meadow, when he came to their rescue. _He was a fierce warrior, a protector, and a loyal friend._ Her eyes gazed at him, noticing his tired appearance. His dark lines, tired eyes _— how much must rest on his shoulders as heir that his sleep is taken from him?_

“When we were in the city, you mentioned the shrine. You said that that’s where you were when you came here. Care to elaborate now?” he asked suddenly.

“You mean how I managed to travel three hundred years into the past?”

“Yes.”

“Well let’s see. I woke up, got dressed, ate my breakfast, and I left my home to go to work. I was excited but anxious because that morning I was supposed to do my first solo surgery and that was a big deal for me. So, I decided to stop by at the local shrine and pray that I would be successful. Then I heard a voice calling for help, and I began to follow it and a path led me to a clearing where I found your little sister bleeding from a gnarly wound in her leg and crying for help. That’s it,” Sakura explained in a rather quick summary.

“Interesting.”

“Especially when I learn that the shrine, I prayed at belongs to the goddess of mercy,” Sakura uttered.

“Gods like to play with us mortals, but I like to think that you were sent here with a purpose, to do good, save people or even change the course of history. We don’t know yet but eventually we will learn why you have come. Until that day comes, you’ll have me to keep you safe,” Itachi stated.

As if by instinct, his hand reached towards her face, gently tucking the rosy strands of her hair behind her ear.

“Thank you Itachi,” Sakura said as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

“There is something else I wanted to tell you,” he continued as he pulled his hand back.

“What is it?” Sakura asked as she met his gaze.

“I have decided that I will teach you to defend yourself,” he answered.

“Isn’t that an inconvenience to you? I’m sure as the clan heir you are far too busy to be wasting time on an ordinary physician,” Sakura asked, her eyes falling once again on his tired facial features.

Even though she enjoyed his company, she did not wish to inconvenience him further. And yet, the idea of spending more time with the Uchiha heir felt comforting — _even if it would be to learn how to defend herself._

“I’m sure we both know that you are most certainly not ordinary,” Itachi stated.

“I will take that as a compliment then,” Sakura said with a smile as her cheeks reddened once more.

Her eyes met with his for a moment. Sakura then became aware of their close proximity — _when did the space between them nearly disappeared?_ The dango tray was pushed back against the wall — _when did he push it away? She did not notice. And when did he slide over slightly towards her, their thighs and knees nearly touching._ He was looking at her, and she was looking at him.

The moment dissipated with the sudden arrival of Uchiha Satsuki. Aware of her presence, Itachi broke the gaze first and glanced over to the young intruder.

“Satsu. What is it you need?” he asked.

“Niisan! Papa and Mama sent me! The nakōdo is at our house with the final decision,” she said excitedly as she plopped right next to him on the engawa.

“That’s fine Satsu-chan but I am required elsewhere. Let father know that the head physician requires my help at this time,” Itachi replied as he glanced over to Sakura once more.

“Really?” Satsuki asked, her gaze also falling towards her mentor.

“Y-yes, I require your brother’s assistance. We are going to try to locate some night-growing herbs that help replenish blood quicker. I’ll teach you about it later,” Sakura quickly stepped in, providing a small white-lie to cover for Itachi.

“Oh! That’s alright. I will notify papa. Just come back safely,” Satsuki said with a smile and she bounced off towards the main house just as quickly as she appeared.

“Thank you,” Itachi murmured.

“Of course, that’s what friends do right?” Sakura said.

“Friends? Yes, I guess you’re right,” Itachi nodded.

“Now we should actually get out of here for a little while so the lie sticks. Any ideas?” Sakura said as she stood up.

“I know of a place or two,” he offered.

“Alright. Let’s go then,” she replied, and the pair made their way towards the stables.

* * *

“Thank you for not tossing me onto your horse like a sack of potatoes,” Sakura commented as they made their way out of the compound on Itachi’s trusty black steed Nobu.

“Is that how Sasuke managed to bring you back to the compound?” Itachi asked with a chuckle.

Sakura held onto his waist as they went up the hill, her face pressed into the uchiwa fan painted on his back.

“At first, but then he let me sit up properly. It was not a pleasant experience,” Sakura explained, feeling glad that he was not able to currently see her face.

When they arrived at their destination, Itachi offered her his arm, allowing her to disembark first. As Sakura’s feet touch the ground, she made her way towards the small shrine atop the hill. Itachi disembarked, allowing Nobu to rest and graze peacefully.

The first thing Sakura noticed at the old shrine was the old moss-covered fox statue at its entrance, signifying that it belonged to the Shinto kami Inari. Her eyes fell from the Inari shrine and towards the breathtaking view right behind it — _the Uchiha compound nestled in the green valley below surrounded by the Naka forest from one end and with endless meadows from the other._ In the distance, she could see the Niwamachi city, its grand palace shimmered with glittering lights.

“I think I know why you visit this place,” Sakura commented as she took in the view.

“Oh?”

“It’s peaceful here. It’s the perfect place to think while also you remain vigilant in case anything occurs in the compound below,” Sakura stated, her gaze still fixated onto the mesmerizing view.

“Very observant of you, doctor Haruno,” Itachi commented as he climbed up onto the curved roof.

Sakura glanced over to see what he was doing and when she saw him settle down on the roof, she let out a soft giggle. Itachi raised an eyebrow momentarily but then he lowered his hand to her, offering to lift her up.

“Oh, I can do this on my own. Watch me oh mighty warrior,” she said playfully.

He chuckled at her comment but observed her climb, as if to make sure she’d reach the roof safely. Although her climb was not as effortless as he made his seem, she still managed to reach the curved roof and settle down-right next to him.

“Since we’ve been mostly talking about me, I think it’s only fair that I learn about you as well. Friendship is a two-way street,” Sakura said suddenly.

“What would you like to know?” he asked looking at her.

“Everything,” she said.

“Everything?”

“Well everything that you are comfortable sharing with me,” Sakura corrected.

“I see. Well, you already know plenty about me. You know I’m the clan heir, the eldest child of the current leader. You know I have two younger siblings, and you know that I’m being pressured into an arranged marriage because according to our elders I am getting too old,” Itachi started as he gazed towards the compound.

“You don’t wish to get married,” Sakura stated.

“No, I do not,” he nodded.

“Any particular reason?” she asked.

“I wish to end this conflict between the Senju and Uchiha. I am tired of fighting, but I know that it will never end and one day soon I will meet my end at the end of another’s blade. I do not wish to leave my wife a widow, but it seems inevitable. I wish the situation were different. If I were to ever marry willingly, it would be out of love,” he concluded.

“Then why are you willing to go through this omiai?”

“Duty?”

“That is a silly reason. Your happiness matters. And for your information, you are not going to die any time soon. Not if I have a say in it,” Sakura added as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“Sakura?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“For?”

“For being a good friend,” he added.

“Of course. I’ll always be your friend Itachi,” Sakura said with a smile.

“Always? Even when you return to your time?” he questioned; his eyebrow slightly raised.

“You think I will return to my own time one day?” she asked in return.

“As much as I’d like for you to stay with us. I do think you will find your way back home,” Itachi nodded.

“I do hope so. I wish to see my mother again. She would definitely love it here. She lives in a small village not too far from Konoha. She has her own house and a large garden with a greenhouse where she grows all her herbs and fungi for her apothecary. I try to visit her when I have free time, but I haven’t been able to visit as much before I came here. I was just so focused on the patients at the hospital that I completely lost track of time. I guess, it took me coming here to finally slow down,” she said as she reflected on her life.

“Will you tell me about this hate between the Senju and Uchiha?” she asked suddenly.

“I suppose I should, especially now that you’ve been caught in the middle of it,” he said.

“Yeah, I’d rather know what I have gotten myself into,” Sakura nodded as she leaned back slightly.

“My father Fugaku was not meant to be the clan head of the Uchiha. He was the youngest brother the official clan head, my late uncle Madara. He never married, even though he had fathered a child, he never named her his heir.”

“Her?”

“Yes, my cousin Aoi. Let’s see, what to say about my dear cousin. Well, she’s older than me by five years and she is not fond of many people. She tolerates most of the clan members but only Sasuke and Satsuki can get along with her easily. She’s a hunter and very skilled with a bow and arrow. She prefers to stay outside the compound for long periods of time, but you’ll meet her eventually. She always comes home,” Itachi explained.

“I feel like Satsu is everyone’s favourite. She has a tendency of wrapping people around her fingers,” Sakura commented as she listened intently.

Itachi let out a soft chuckle and nodded,” Yeah, that’s because she is treated as our family’s little miracle. I am fifteen years older than her. Sasuke is ten years older than her. Our mother was in her mid-forties when she had Satsu, and she nearly died in childbirth with her. She was born too soon, and the midwife then was saying that she would not survive the night. My father was still reeling from the death of his brother Madara. We were lucky that they both survived. So naturally, all of us are deeply attached to young Satsu.”

“I understand. She’s precious, I adore her like she was my own sister. But please go on,” Sakura said.

“Well, about the Senju problem … Madara intended for Izuna to become clan head my other uncle but he was murdered by Senju Tobirama, the man who claimed you to be his daughter. He said Izuna stole his two-year-old daughter in the middle of the night and was seen escaping with her by several witnesses. When Izuna died, there was no girl present. As far as the rest of the story goes, no one in the Uchiha compound even seen the girl. So, Madara was angry, and he retaliated by burning down Senju farms and attacking the members of the clan. In the end, my uncle’s anger was cut down by Senju Hashirama the clan head you met at the council. The council along with the daimyō deemed the Uchiha responsible for the incident and for continuously assaulting the Senju as per Madara’s command. So, we were cast out of the city and ordered to pay a hefty sum to the Niwamachi city quarterly. It has been thirteen years since,” he concluded.

“What about the girl?”

“The Senju daughter? She was never found,” he answered.

“I’m sorry,” Sakura replied as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“For what?”

“For what your clan has gone through. It can’t be easy being discarded and regarded as the social pariah of the fire country. I can’t imagine how heavy the weight on your shoulders must be. As the clan heir and all that,” Sakura commented.

“I would have preferred not to be clan heir,” Itachi stated as he glanced over to the compound.

“I bet,” Sakura agreed, and she removed her hand from his person.

Itachi’s lips curved into a small smile as he shifted his gaze from the compound to the rosette. Then, he simply jumped off the roof, falling firmly onto his feet. As he straightened himself, he looked up to where she was still sitting and extended his hand toward her, the soft genuine smile still present on his face — _as if he was saying, jump I will catch you, trust me._ Sakura felt her heart began to race suddenly, her emerald eyes not leaving his onyx ones — _what was this feeling? Surely, she was not falling for the Uchiha. She couldn’t._ She jumped, only to be safely caught in the Uchiha’s strong arms. She gripped onto his shoulder for a moment, as he gently set her down. As her feet touched the ground, she loosened her grip on him. 

“Come,” he said breaking their silence and his hold on her.

“Where?”

“I promised I’d teach you to defend yourself, so let’s start,” he said as he took two steps back from her and then turned to face her, readying his body into a fighting stance.

“Now? I’m wearing a kimono.”

“You had no problem climbing the roof in a kimono.”

“True, but… fine,” Sakura concluded, and she followed suit.

As Sakura recreated the stance, Itachi walked over to her, examining her from every angle. His hand reached to grab her wrist, raising it a bit higher before he stepped back and said, “that’s a good stance you have. Plant your feet firmly in the ground… like that… excellent.”

“Thanks, I studied martial arts to learn self-defence and discipline when I was six for a couple of years from my uncle who owns a dojo. But I haven’t actually sparred in more than a decade so don’t expect anything from me,” Sakura said as she remained in the hold.

“Let’s try,” Itachi challenged as he returned to his spot, facing her.

“You said yourself that my hands are soft. Besides you’re a warrior and I’m a physician. My punches will probably feel like I am tickling you with a feather,” Sakura countered.

Itachi remained firm as he stood before her, ready for her punch.

“Hit me,” he commanded.

“No, I don’t want to hit you,” Sakura said as she shook her head.

“Just do it. Hit me,” he repeated.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Sakura said.

She extended her fist letting collide with his chest. Immediately she pulled back and began to wiggle her hand in the air as if to ease its current state of discomfort.

“Ahh! What are you, sculpted out of marble?” Sakura winced as Itachi broke out into a loud chuckle.

“No, you just haven’t used these muscles in a long time, but they remember. That’s good, we can work with this,” he commented and then continued,” Channel your chakra into your fist and hit me again.”

Sakura felt her glowing green chakra envelop itself around her fist. She thrust the fist forward, colliding once more with the Uchiha’s chest. The green chakra dispersed at contact, forcing the Uchiha to topple backwards. _He was impressed_. He did not expect her to knock the air out of his lungs with a single chakra-channeled punch. As he composed himself, he sat up and glanced at the worried pinkette.

“Not bad. Not bad at all,” Itachi commented.

“Are you alright?” Sakura asked, worried that perhaps her chakra-infused punch might have caused him internal injuries.

“I’m fine,” Itachi said as he began to stand up.

“Maybe we should call it for now, or my new sensei might end up in the infirmary,” Sakura teased.

“I’m sure if that were the case, a lovely doctor would fix me right up,” he teased right back.

“Oh yes, I’m sure Kazuo would have no problem assisting you,” she teased right back.

Itachi let out a chuckle as he glanced over at the pinkette, and his chuckle burst into a laughter leaving Sakura to join in. She smiled wide as her laughter ceased and she met his eyes once more.

“I’m growing fond of your company,” Sakura added.

“Likewise. I’m starting to prefer your company to that of my cousin,” he said with a playful tone.

“Shisui, right?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

They both turned towards the compound, as suddenly, there was a large horn sounding through the valley.

“There are riders approaching the compound,” Sakura said as they noticed a group of horsemen exiting from the Naka forest and making their way towards the compound.

“They’re our hunting party. Let’s head back. You might be needed,” he said, and he took a hold of Nobu’s reigns and climbed atop the equine.

Then he offered his hand to the pinkette, allowing her to mount her horse once more. Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi’s mid-section once more as he ushered the equine towards the compound with a quick click of the heel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you're enjoying my story. Let me know. I'm always happy to read your reviews, or answer any questions that might arise. =)


	8. Aoi

The darkness of night enveloped the land as a group of seven horse riders trotted towards the stables of the Uchiha compound. The night sky was clear, filled with hundreds of stars while a waxing gibbous moon illuminated the land. As the hunting party came to a halt by the stables, Uchiha Fugaku himself made his way towards them. His gaze was focused at the tall woman with long black spiky hair cascading down her back. A bandana of white cloth covered her right eye at an angle. She was dressed in a man’s attire — _charcoal coloured hakama pants with a white haori top._ On her back she carried her large bow and arrows while on her hip rested a sheathed tantō.

“Hello uncle,” she greeted as she looked at the patriarch with her one eye.

“Aoi, it’s good to have you back. What news do you bring?” Fugaku asked as he approached the hunting party.

“The daimyō of Grass is planning something. He has united three of the major clans in his land, and they seemed to be focused on training warriors. Also, we lost Kenichi and Hiro to a group of Senju at the border,” Aoi reported as she painfully disembarked from her horse.

“Senju?”

“Yeah, they were led by old Tobirama. The asshole went straight at me,” Aoi said as she lifted her hand from her hip, revealing a bleeding wound.

“You’re injured,” Fugaku stated.

“Yeah, but don’t worry I got him back. He’s not gonna be so pretty anymore. I managed to slash my tantō across his face. I didn’t kill him, wish I had, though,” Aoi replied.

“Get to the infirmary. All of you. Our new doctor Haruno-san will take good care of you,” Fugaku replied, and he waved to the rest of the hunting party to follow the path to the infirmary.

* * *

Itachi made his way home rather quickly. Sakura had her arms wrapped around his middle, as he galloped down the hilly dirt road. When they approached the gate of the compound, Itachi slowed down, easing Nobu into a trot. She inhaled deeply as she rested her head against his back as they entered the Uchiha compound.

“It seems you will have work to do. They’re all at the infirmary,” Itachi commented.

“Take me there please,” Sakura said.

“Of course,” he replied, and he maneuvered Nobu through the graveled street, passing the stables and making his way towards the infirmary.

As they came to a halt outside the infirmary, one of the healers rushed out, noticing the pink-haired woman on the back of the horse. Sakura disembarked from the back of the Uchiha heir’s horse and made her way towards the healer.

“What’s the situation Kazuo-san?”

“Haruno-sama we have seven riders in need of medical assistance. As per your instruction, we have assessed the injuries and began attending to the worst injuries first. Hikari is trying to stop the bleeding of Uchiha Hōzuki. The rest of the injuries are not life-threatening; however, Uchiha Aoi is showing signs of infection,” Kazuo announced.

“An infection can become life-threatening, I shall take a look at her,” Sakura said as she made her way inside with Kazuo.

As soon as she entered the infirmary, Sakura looked over the its busy state. There on the futons were seven new patients — _in addition to Uchiha Kagami and his broken leg: who remained resting on the futon farthest away from the entrance._ There were six men and one woman. Kazuo made his way over to two of the men and began dressing their minor cuts one after another. Hikari was leaned over one of the men, pulsing green chakra through his hands and into the large gash currently present on the man’s chest.

“It’s not working. I need help here,” Hikari declared.

Sakura rushed to his side and kneeled next to the patient facing Hikari. She dipped her hands into the sake solution in the basin next to the patient and began to administer her chakra against the gash.

“Once again Hikari, like I taught you. Step one: sterilize hands in the alcohol solution. Step two: staunch the bleeding by holding the wound. Yes, just like that. Step three: begin the cauterization process by activating the chakra at its highest point in the palm of the hand. Step four: press against the wound and quickly expand the chakra to cover the size of the wound. Excellent,” Sakura said as she guided Hikari through the process.

The wound sealed under Hikari’s chakra, leaving the patient to fall unconscious.

“We check the pulse of the patient,” Sakura directed calmly.

After a moment of assessment, Hikari replied,” It’s stable.”

“Well done. Keep an eye on him and make sure he gets a double dose of the blood replenishment pills we’ve been working on,” Sakura ordered.

“Of course Sakura-sama,” Hikari replied.

As the situation was under control, Sakura stood and then made her way towards the wild-haired woman. She was resting on her back on the futon, her bow and quiver resting next to her. Her hand was resting on her hip, and her gaze was fixated onto the wooden ceiling.

“May I take a look at your wound?” Sakura asked as she sat down next to her.

Aoi’s gaze shifted from the ceiling and to the pinkette doctor. Sakura had her hand in the air, waiting permission from Aoi to take a look. Aoi simply nodded, allowing Sakura to touch her.

“Sakura is your name correct?”

“Yes Aoi-san,” Sakura nodded as she lifted the blood-soaked haori, exposing the small gash on her hip.

“Just Aoi will do,” she winced in pain as Sakura pressed her alcohol-soaked hand against the wound.

As the wound sealed, Sakura pulled her hand away. Then she grabbed a clean wet cloth and began to clean the blood residue away from Aoi’s now sealed wound.

“Is that better?” Sakura asked.

“Much better. You know, you are probably the best doctor I’ve ever had the chance to deal with, and I’m not particularly fond of them,” Aoi commented.

“It was shallow puncture wound. Lucky it did not hit any of your internal organs or this would have turned out to be a much more complicated procedure,” Sakura explained as she then began to assess Aoi’s other injuries.

“To be honest, I was stunned, pleasantly I might add to see that the new Uchiha doctor is a woman. Talk about a change,” Aoi commented as she watched Sakura’s every movement — _her hands moving efficiently and elegantly through each assessment._

“I’d like to think that it was a necessary change,” Sakura replied as she finished dressing the small wound on Aoi’s shoulder and she moved to the cuts on her forearm.

“I think you and I… we are gonna become good friends,” Aoi grinned.

“I’d like that,” Sakura nodded.

“I’m gonna give you a medicine brew to help prevent infection just in case. I don’t want to take any chances,” Sakura added as she stood up.

Sakura turned to leave for the medicine room when Aoi sat up for a moment.

“Say doctor, what would you recommend for this?” Aoi asked as she kicked off her tsuranuki — _bear-skin shoes_.

Sakura kneeled back down as she noticed a hint of discoloured skin on Aoi’s right ankle. She lifted the hakama pants higher, exposing a large pus-filled swollen area just above the ankle. The infection was spreading from what looked like a few days-old animal’s bite.

“That is infected Aoi. I will have to work on this very quickly, or you might not just lose the limb but also your life,” Sakura said seriously.

“I see. Well then, do what you have to do doc,” Aoi said as she laid back down on the futon, trusting the pink-haired physician.

* * *

_A few days later._

For Sakura, the past few days settled her into a new routine. There she was early in the morning attending the sick and injured at the infirmary until early afternoon. The hunting party was released from the infirmary two days after their arrival, letting them slowly return to their day-to-day business. When the infirmary lacked patients — _which was a good thing_ — she focused on teaching her healers and young apprentice about herbs, and chakra healing.

And then there were her evenings — _Itachi, training, and a plate of mitarashi dango._ Each evening she would spend with Itachi, learning how to defend herself. Their lessons would run till it was dark and focused primarily on hand-to-hand combat and wielding a simple tantō blade to inflict quick damage to a possible attacker. Sakura did not trust herself with a longer blade. Then again, she was struggling to accept the fact that she needed to learn how to fight, if only to preserve her life in this era. _She was not a killer, and she was definitely not a warrior._ However, if the situation called to it, she knew she would fight tooth and nail to survive.

It was late afternoon. Here she was, relaxing in the hot spring, taking advantage of the nearly empty place, with only young Satsuki to keep her company. They were resting in the women only section of the Uchiha bathhouse — _nestled comfortably in the steamy mineral waters of the hot spring_. Sakura was sitting against the edge, her back pressing into the black stones that framed the edge of the onsen. Satsuki sat across from her, soaking her black hair as she remained immersed in the soothing waters.

Sakura closed her eyes as she enjoyed the much-needed escape. Her muscles ached from all the beating, well training she was enduring each evening on top of her duties as a doctor. As soon as she closed her eyes, her mind ventured towards her new “family.” There was the young Satsuki, who’s company she enjoyed immensely — _to Sakura she was more like a younger sister than an actual apprentice._ Then there was Mikoto-san, who insisted that Sakura be treated as a member of their clan — _to Sakura she reminded her of her own mother._ Mikoto was fond of Sakura, and she made sure the young physician knew it. She sent her a new kimono with the red uchiwa fan on the back — _as if to proclaim that she was one of their own_. And then there was the Uchiha heir, who seemed to invade her mind at every given opportunity. She enjoyed his company immensely and at times when he was not around, she found herself craving his presence. She felt comfortable around him — _they could speak with one another with ease_. And her mind would venture further. She would indulge in her memories of his touch — _how he would catch her in his arms or hoist her up on the back of the horse, how her first punch attempt landed on his firm chest._

“Sakura-chan?”

“Yes?” Sakura said suddenly as she straightened up and opened her eyes, blinking rapidly at first as if to bring herself back from her wandering thoughts.

“What do you think of my brother?” Satsuki asked randomly as she squeezed the excess water out of her long black tresses.

“Which one?”

“Either one I suppose,” Satsuki replied.

“To be honest I find Sasuke unpredictable. I’m not sure what to expect of him but I think we are capable of becoming friends,” Sakura said as she leaned back against the edge of the hot spring.

“And Itachi-nii?”

“What about him?”

“What do you think about him?” Satsuki pressed as she was now looking at her pink-haired teacher.

“Um, I … well, he’s a good warrior … trustworthy … honorable … a good friend … easy to talk to … nice person … likes dango,” Sakura said — _she was thankful that the heat from the hot springs hid the redness that formed on her cheeks._

“If he were to offer kotowari for the omiai, would you marry him instead?”

Sakura slightly sunk in the water, completely taken aback by Satsuki’s question. She quickly resurfaced, and her eyes glanced over to the young Uchiha and said,” What?”

“Would you marry Itachi-nii?” Satsuki asked more directly.

For a brief moment, Sakura felt as if her heart began to beat louder and louder. _Where was this coming from?_ Yes, she has been spending quite a lot of time with the Uchiha heir but surely that did not mean that they were going to end up together. They couldn’t. He probably only saw her as a friend and nothing more. It was not possible. She was a time-traveling doctor, and he was the heir to a prideful clan, and he was getting married to someone else — _someone deemed worthy of him._

“Why would you ask me such a question?”

“Well, if you were to marry my brother, we would become sisters for real. And then you would stay here forever,” Satsuki stated as her lips curved into a wide smile.

“Satsu,” Sakura began.

“I’m scared that you will leave us,” Satsuki interrupted.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Sakura said.

“So, you will marry my brother?” Satsuki asked again.

“He’s getting married to someone else.”

“But you’re not denying that you would. You like him. You should tell him,” Satsu said happily.

“Satsu, I … you don’t know what you’re talking about. I like your brother as a friend.”

“Well, you can always marry Sasuke,” Satsuki suggested as a grin appeared on her face.

“Satsu, if I ever marry, it will be out of love,” Sakura said, and a small smile appeared on her lips as she echoed Itachi’s words.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she made her way down the gravel street from the bathhouse and towards her home. She was freshly bathed, dressed in a clean white kimono with flowers scattered on her torso and sleeves. The beautiful kimono was held by an emerald green obi, matching the green of her eyes — _another kimono gifted to her by none other than Mikoto herself_. Her long rosy hair was loose and simply cascading down her back, nearly reaching her waist. She smiled as she noticed a familiar pair walking towards her -- _Aoi and Sasuke_. The two cousins seemed to be in a lively conversation but the moment Aoi’s eyes found Sakura, the Uchiha woman grinned widely.

“Hey doc, come with us. A drink won’t hurt you,” Aoi said as she waved at the rosette.

“A drink?”

“Yeah to Uruchi’s. Aunt Uruchi’s eatery. We can get some good sake and food. My treat for you saving my life,” Aoi offered.

“Alright then. Lead the way,” Sakura agreed.

“Great, just wait for Aunt Uruchi’s okonomiyaki. It is the best you will ever eat,” Aoi replied, and the trio made their way towards the small tavern.

The Uruchi eatery was a lively place. As soon as they entered the small establishment, Sakura glanced around noticing that majority of the tables were taken by members of the Uchiha clan and some non-Uchiha residents — _possibly approved visitors by the clan head, or at least that’s what Sakura thought._ Then again, she was not an Uchiha and she was allowed to reside within the compound, and then there was the nakōdo who was definitely not an Uchiha and also a resident of the compound. Sakura was still a new resident to the compound. _Who was to say she was the only one?_ Then again, it’s only been a few weeks since she landed in this era.

Aoi made her way towards an empty low table, and she grinned widely as an older woman noticed her.

“Aoi-chan, you’re finally home. Glad you came to visit,” the woman waved towards the wild-haired Uchiha warrior-goddess.

“Uruchi-oba, as usual okonomiyaki and two bottles of your best sake,” Aoi ordered with a toothy grin as she waved to the older woman.

“I’ll get right on Aoi-chan,” Uruchi waved and she ushered one her workers to bring over the sake first.

As soon as they settled behind the low table and their sake was brought over, Aoi turned to her young cousin.

“So Sasuke, tell me what I have missed,” Aoi started as she poured them all a cup of sake.

“Besides Homura being executed, Sakura here taking his place, also the near slaughter that occurred in the palace a week ago nothing much,” Sasuke recalled the events all casually.

“I heard about the Senju altercation from Nagao. Apparently, they believe our doctor here is a secret Senju, huh? How rude, right Sakura?” Aoi said as she looked at the pink-haired woman.

“I was annoyed with that Senju,” Sakura replied.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought of the Senju clan. Sasuke leaned over to her and poured her another cup of sake.

Next time I’ll lend you my sword. Sometimes a blade works better than words,” Sasuke said.

“Thanks, but I’m not even sure how to wield a katana, let alone try to hit someone with it,” Sakura said as she set down her sake cup.

“You don’t hit with a sword. You strike your opponent with it,” Sasuke replied as he lifted his cup.

“Artistically you could say you’re dancing with a sword,” Aoi offered as she downed her sake cup and then smiled happily.

The trio burst into laughter, as they enjoyed each other’s presence. It was a lively atmosphere and Sakura felt as if she was one of them — _it has been a while since she had a laugh like tha_ t. Aoi reached for the bottle of sake and poured them each another cup.

“The wound on your hip, that was from Senju right?” Sasuke asked casually.

“Yeah, Tobirama the asshole who killed our uncle Izuna. Don’t worry, though, I got him back. He’s going to have a nasty scar on his face to remember me by,” Aoi grinned as she motioned the pattern with her finger just how she managed to cut Tobirama.

“What do you make of that?” Aoi suddenly asked as she motioned with her finger towards a table in the far back.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to look where she was pointing. There was the Uchiha heir, sitting with a perfect posture in a dark navy kimono which was intricately decorated with golden patterns along the sleeves of the kimono. His long black hair was pulled up into a tight knot on top of his head. _He looked almost regal._ Across from him was a young raven-haired woman dressed in a light blue kimono. Her hair was neatly wrapped into a tight bun and secured with an ornamental comb.

“Oh, that? That’s Itachi’s omiai-chosen fiancée,” Sasuke provided.

“Her name is Izumi,” Sakura provided as she recognized the girl from the nakōdo’s visit.

“No way, so it seems the elders finally got to him. What a shame,” Aoi sighed, as if she was disappointed with her cousin’s marital fate.

“Sooner or later they will be breathing down my neck too,” Sasuke said as they all glanced over at Itachi sipping his cup, while Izumi seemed to be carrying the majority of the conversation.

“He seems to be bored,” Aoi observed.

“More likely annoyed,” Sasuke added.

“We should let them be,” Sakura interrupted as she poured them each another cup of sake.

As they glanced away from the couple, Sasuke enjoyed another cup of sake. Aoi was halfway done with hers when Sakura turned to her.

“What about you Aoi? How come you have not been subjected to omiai?” Sakura asked.

“Oh, they tried, what was it five years ago? Yeah, Saizō got a broken nose and Madatachi nearly keeled over from fear. I am a free woman and always will be,” Aoi said proudly as she grabbed her sake cup.

“That’s true. Then again, it’s probably the fact that you resemble Madara way too much,” Sasuke commented.

“Well, I am his daughter, and I can’t help it that my father was a legend,” Aoi shrugged her shoulders.

“Who’s Saizō and Madatachi?” Sakura suddenly interrupted.

“Uchiha elders. There’s three of them, Saizō, Hirosuke, and Madatachi. They think they own the entire clan. Itachi’s chosen wife to be is actually Madatachi’s granddaughter and Nagao’s sister. You’ve met him, a few times,” Sasuke explained as he looked back to see aunt Uruchi bring over a large okonomiyaki for them to share.

“Eat up my darlings. Oh, and Haruno-san I will be bringing over a plate of dango as well. On the house as a thanks for my Misaki and her little one,” Uruchi said with a smile.

“I’m just glad everything went alright but thank you Uruchi-san for your hospitality,” Sakura replied.

The delicious aroma from the freshly made okonomiyaki wafted towards them, as if to tease their sense of smell. Unable to resist, all three began to dig in, just as another bottle of sake was brought out for them. Sakura enjoyed each bite and she knew that Aoi was not lying — t _his was definitely one of the best foods she has ever eaten_. As the cabbage pancake slowly began to disappear, Aoi once more looked towards Itachi and his fiancée.

“So, what do you think they are talking about?” Aoi inquired.

“What do you think Sakura?” Sasuke asked as he glanced up from the cabbage pancake and right at the pink-haired companion.

“About?”

“Itachi and his _omiai_ lady,” Sasuke said.

“Should I have an opinion?” Sakura raised an eyebrow.

“Well, as far as I know you and my brother have gotten quite close,” Sasuke stated.

“We’re friends,” Sakura quickly replied.

“Just friends?”

“Yes, just friends. What is this? Am I on trial again?” Sakura asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with his questioning.

“Don’t mind him. Sasuke is just teasing,” Aoi offered and she reached over and smacked Sasuke on the back of the head.

* * *

_Later that night._

She couldn’t sleep. Her mind was keeping her awake as she continuously replayed the events of the day. There was Satsuki and her odd line of questioning — _or was it that odd? Maybe she was just truly innocently suggesting a marriage as a solution to her staying with the Uchiha forever? Maybe Satsuki saw something happening between them that Sakura didn’t?_ And Sasuke, even he made an odd comment. _Why should she care about the omiai?_ Then again, she knew that Itachi was not thrilled with the omiai. He was her friend and she’d want him to be happy.

There was another thing that was currently torturing her. The sight she saw at the Uruchi’s eatery, Itachi in a complete different attire than what she was used to — _seeing him dressed up in an ornate kimono, his hair pulled up into a tight knot, how his hands elegantly lifted the teacup from the table to bring to his lips. What was happening to her?_ This was Itachi, her friend. This was becoming too much — _she needed fresh air. Perhaps it would lull her to sleep._

Sakura sat up from the futon, kicking the covers away from her and she hurriedly made her way towards her front door. She slipped on a pair of sandals and slipped out, making her way down the steps. She wrapped her arms around herself, seeking a bit of warmth as she stepped onto the gravel street. The compound was silent, with only a few guards staying alert at their designated posts. She made her way down the street towards the stables. When she reached her destination, she smiled as she noticed the familiar black steed.

“Hello Nobu,” Sakura greeted as she reached for the bucket that rested by the edge and grabbed a carrot.

Then she made her way towards the equine, her hand gently caressing Nobu’s snout.

“You didn’t meet me for training.”

Sakura smiled as she recognized the familiar baritone. She brought the carrot to Nobu’s mouth, who gladly began to munch on the crunchy vegetable.

“I did not feel like it. Besides, you seemed quite busy today,” Sakura replied as she kept her focus on her equine friend.

“Why are you up so late Sakura?” he inquired as he leaned against the wooden fence, letting her tend to his horse.

“I can’t sleep,” she said simply as she gently began stroking Nobu’s neck.

“Neither can I. It seems your tea is not enough to lull me to sleep,” Itachi replied as he watched her gently caressing Nobu’s neck.

“Rough day?” she asked, glancing at hm.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“I saw you at Uruchi’s. That was definitely not the Itachi I’m used to seeing.”

“You saw Itachi the Uchiha heir, but this is more me,” he said as he motioned to his regular attire — _white haori and dark hakama pants, his hair in a low ponytail._

“I think both looks suit you well,” Sakura smiled, and she turned away, as if to hide her budding blush away from him.

She took a deep breath. _What was wrong with her? Was it all the nonsense talk from Satsu and Sasuke? Why was this happening now?_

“I saw you too. That kimono, it suits you,” Itachi said softly.

Sakura glanced over at him, noticing him leaning against the wooden post watching her intently. After a moment, he stood and made his over to her, his hand also gently tending to the black steed. 

“Could we … could we leave for a little bit? I feel like I just need to clear my head and it seems like you do too,” Sakura asked.

“I don’t see why not. Come,” he said, and he unhooked Nobu’s reins from the post.

He grabbed one of the lanterns and hooked it to the saddle. Then, he gently lifted Sakura up onto the saddle before climbing up as well. Sakura wrapped her arms around his middle once more, her hold on him seemingly tighter than before. Itachi smiled softly at her grip as he held Nobu’s reins and he ushered the equine towards the compound’s gate.


	9. In the Night

“Are we not going to the shrine?” Sakura asked as Itachi led Nobu in the opposite direction of their usual route.

“No, I think you need a change of scenery. We’ll be there shortly,” Itachi replied as they made their way around the forest and into a meadow.

Sakura nodded and she held onto him as they made their way towards their destination in the dark with only the lantern and the stars providing them with light. They slowed down once they passed the meadow. The sound of the crickets intensified as they made their way towards the river. Sakura kept her hold on Itachi as she glanced up the stream, noticing a large cascading waterfall nestled in the rock formation.

“It’s beautiful,” she nearly whispered.

“It is,” he agreed.

As they came to a stop, Itachi offered her his arm, allowing her to descend from the horse first. Sakura took it and with ease reached the ground — _after so many trips and excursions, she became comfortable riding a horse, she daresay was comfortable enough to ride on her own._ She took a couple of steps towards the bank of the rocky river and let her gaze fall onto the spray of the waterfall.

“So, Izumi is your chosen bride,” she stated, keeping her gaze away from him.

“Yeah, I had no choice in the matter. It was the nakōdo’s decision as she was the most appropriate choice,” Itachi replied, as he made sure Nobu was secure and would not scurry off on them.

“I see,” Sakura said.

Sakura sat down onto the flat rock; her gaze focused onto the cascading waterfall. Then she closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the sound of the water purling down the rock. Itachi left his blade on Nobu’s saddle, and he made his way towards her. He sat down onto the rock next to her, inhaling deeply as they enjoyed the night’s fresh air.

  
“Why were you with Sasuke and Aoi?” Itachi asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Aoi invited me as a thanks for healing her injuries. Why?” Sakura asked right back.

“Just curious. It seems Aoi has taken to you quite quickly,” he commented as he reached over to grab a small flat rock and he began to flip it around in his hand.

“I like her too. I think we’ll become good friends,” she nodded as she noticed his hand movement and her eyes shifted to see what he was doing.

“That’s good. Just don’t let her influence you too much. She likes to cause problems for her entertainment,” he replied, and he chucked the rock into the river.

“Are you jealous of my friendship with your cousin or your brother perhaps?” Sakura asked as her eyes moved from his hands to his face.

Itachi let out a soft chuckle as he replied, “No, I’m not. Besides, I know you prefer me over Sasuke.”

Her heart did a backflip. _Why were these feelings coming to surface?_ He was getting married and yet here she was seeing him in another light — _no longer just Itachi the protector, Itachi the friend_. She was starting to see him as something more and it started to scare her. She would be foolish not to admit that she cared for him deeply — _this Uchiha heir who already assumed that she preferred him over his brother_. She smiled right back and then decided to challenge his answer.

“Oh, do I? I don’t know. Your sister has suggested that I should marry him,” Sakura said suddenly.

The smile of Itachi’s face disappeared almost immediately only to be replaced by shock. He barely managed to utter a soft, “What?”

“You heard me. Your little sister suggested that I should marry Sasuke, so I could stay at the compound forever,” she explained as she kept her eyes on him intently — _as if she were attempting to figure out what he was thinking._

“What did you say to her?” he asked quickly.

“I told her the same thing you once told me. If I ever marry, it will be out of love,” Sakura said with a smile.

“Good.”

“Wait a second. So, you would not like me to be your sister-in-law?” Sakura questioned as she folded her arms across her chest.

“No, I would not,” he answered, avoiding her gaze.

“Why? Am I not good enough for your brother?” she questioned further, feeling almost insulted by his answer.

Her mind immediately began to weave the possibilities of what he might have meant by his statement. _Was she not worthy enough? Is it because she was not part of the clan or because she came from a different time? Was it because she was a mere physician and he was part of the head clan family? Was it because she was not good enough to become an Uchiha wife? Wait. Where was this all coming from? Why would this bother her?_ She averted her gaze and closed her eyes as if to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Your silence is enough for me,” she said, and she moved away from him, taking a few steps closer towards the waterfall, as if she was attempting to create a bigger physical distance between – _if only to avoid any other supposedly regretful action._

“Sakura,” Itachi began.

She ignored his call and instead she stood on the edge of the river, her hand extending towards the waterfall, enjoying the feel of the cool spray of water. Itachi stood and began to walk towards her.

“Sakura, I didn’t mean it like that,” he said as he made his way to her.

“Sakura,” he called to her again.

“Yes?” she finally replied, her back still turned to him as she played with the water.

She turned to face him only for her to lose her footing on the wet rock. As she nearly plummeted down, he quickly moved, wrapping his arms around her tightly, bringing her up to stand on her own legs once more. Sakura grasped onto his white haori, keeping his hold on him as they stood together in each other’s arms.

“Careful,” he said softly.

Sakura heart began to race once more at their close proximity. Her eyes met his.

“What would you say if I told you that I wish you didn’t go back to your own time?” Itachi said.

“Itachi,” she muttered softly.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. As he closed his eyes, he inhaled, savouring deeply the moment — _as if to immortalize the way she felt in his arms, how she wonderfully she smelled of lavender, how he could-_

Itachi opened his eyes for a moment, his eyes meeting hers once more. He moved one hand from her waist — _while keeping the other around her_ — and brought it to her face, letting his calloused thumb gently caress her cheek. She smiled gently at the soft gesture, and she loosened her hands on his haori and instead placed them on his shoulders. He returned the smile as he gently placed his hand on the back of her neck. He leaned forward, letting his lips descend onto hers gently. Sakura felt as if her whole body became afire with ecstasy. She returned the kiss, one of her hands sneaking from his shoulder to his neck, bringing him closer _. She knew she couldn’t fight her emotions any longer._

Their sweet moment came to a halt as from a distance they heard the ringing of a bell. Itachi broke the kiss, his hands still on the rosette before him but he turned his gaze towards the Uchiha compound. Sakura still slightly stunned from the sudden but welcomed kiss, loosened her hold on the Uchiha heir. _It was just her luck for their moment to be disrupted. He kissed her. He kissed her and she kissed back._

“We have to go back,” he declared, and he removed his arms from her body.

Then he reached for her hand, which she gave gladly, allowing him to lead her back towards Nobu.

“That horn, what’s going on?” Sakura asked as Itachi climbed on top of Nobu and he offered her his arm to get on.

“There’s been an attack on the compound. I’m sorry Sakura, we must return at once,” Itachi replied and as soon as Sakura had her arms wrapped securely around his middle, he quickly ushered his trusty steed towards home.

* * *

“I WANT ALL OF YOU READY TO RIDE AT ONCE! THIS CANNOT GO UNPUNISHED!” Fugaku yelled with fury as he held a bloody sword in his hand.

Fugaku’s entire body was shaking in anger and hatred he felt for the Senju. _He wanted blood. He wanted revenge._ He stood outside the armory, watching the Uchiha men prepare for departure. There were fifteen Uchiha men strapping their equipment onto their body, readying for battle. Sasuke collected a chokutō blade and placed it onto his back before he collected his tantõ and katana and tied those to his hip. Aoi collected her bow and arrow and placed it on her back securely. Then she looked to the corner, her eyes falling on the old gunbai. For a moment it seemed as if she hesitated — _unsure if she wanted to pick up the old weapon, but then the hesitation disappeared_. She wrapped her fingers tightly around the handle and lifted the old weapon from the dusty corner.

“I’ll make you proud papa,” Aoi whispered as she tightened her grip onto the gunbai, and she made her way out towards her horse.

Fugaku walked around the men, looking at his family as they prepared for the attack. Shisui stood near him, armed and ready to go but he did not make his way towards his horse. Instead, he crossed his arms across his chest, and he watched the men along with the patriarch.

“WHERE’S MY SON? WHERE’S ITACHI?” Fugaku asked as he looked over the warriors.

Shisui was about to answer, but he was beaten to it by Sasuke.

“Shisui saw him earlier head out for a ride. Probably unable to sleep again,” Sasuke said as calmly as he could, as he made his way towards his horse.

Itachi made his way quickly towards the gathering party outside the armory and he quickly halted his horse next to Sasuke’s. He let Sakura quickly get off first before he hopped off as well, looking around and assessing the situation. Sakura moved quickly out of the way, watching the scene before intently. Her eyes traveled from the armed warriors, then to Sasuke who was already sitting atop his horse waiting impatiently.

“See you soon Sakura-chan. Don’t worry we’ll come back in one piece,” Aoi said as she walked by the pinkette and hopped on her horse.

Sakura nodded, still unsure of what was happening. _Where were they going? Why was this necessary? What happened?_

“Father! What is going on?” Itachi asked hurriedly as he approached the patriarch.

“A Senju assassin managed to sneak into the compound. He killed your mother,” Fugaku said, the sorrow in his eyes was overcome with hatred.

For Itachi in that moment, it felt like the world had come to a stop. His eyes shifted towards the main house, as if he was expecting his mother and sister to come out running. He wanted to run towards the house, to see for himself – _surely this was nothing but some sort of sick imagination twisting his dreams? It couldn’t be true. The loving mother and matriarch of the Uchiha would come out any minute and tell his father to stop this nonsense, or he is going to wake up from this dream-turned-nightmare._

“What?” he managed to utter in disbelief.

“I already dispatched the murderer. Your sister is safe with Usagi and Masako. There’s a guard stationed by them as well. Look, you have to go and deal with this. You have to lead them. I cannot do that right now. Not like this, I would lead everyone to their deaths. So, do it for me and your mother. Punish the Senju! Punish them hard!” Fugaku said, shaking with anger.

Itachi took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to rein in his emotions. He wanted nothing more than to find his mother and see for himself what the Senju did to her. _How could they attack a woman?_ _In the dead of the night, like cowards – but what could you expect from a clan like Senju?_ His anger grew, meddling with his sorrow. 

“There will be time to mourn her once you return. You have to deal with the Senju now,” Fugaku added as he noticed his son’s struggle.

After a moment longer, Itachi nodded and grabbed his equipment, readying himself for battle at once.

“Shisui, you’re in charge of the Uchiha guard. Do not let anyone enter or leave the compound. I have to… I have to see my wife,” Fugaku said to the curly-haired Uchiha standing next to him.

“As you wish Uchiha-sama,” Shisui replied with a small bow and he looked to Itachi.

“Good luck cousin. See you soon,” he added.

Itachi nodded as he finished strapping his equipment and he climbed back on top of Nobu. Then his gaze moved to his brother, who seemed ready to jump in the action right away — _his anger was showing._ Itachi took a deep breath, calming his mind — _he was heading into battle, and he needed to ground himself and not allow his emotions to rule him. There would be a time for him to grieve his mother. But it was not now. Now, it was time to be a warrior without allowing his emotions to rule him_. And yet once he opened his eyes, he flicked to look upon the pinkette, standing off to the side watching the men as they readied for departure. He noticed the expression on her face to be of fear. When she looked at him, her fingers shot to her lips gently touching them as if she was reliving their kiss. Then came a sudden realization as he watched the pinkette -- _he wanted to kiss her again and for that he needed to survive this attack._ Her presence was calming his already battle-torn turbulent existence — _and for once he came to the sudden realization on how much he needed her in his life. He never thought that he’d be willing to share his life with another, to care for another, to love … but this pink-haired time-traveling woman was proving him wrong. And for that he was going to make sure to return from the battle._

The warriors were ready for departure, each of them atop their horse waiting for Fugaku’s instructions. Fugaku looked over the readied men and then turned towards the rosette and said, “Haruno-san, it would be wise to prepare the infirmary for an influx of patients. I don’t know how many of our men will return unharmed.”

“Of course, I will make sure the infirmary is ready,” Sakura replied.

Fugaku nodded and then he turned to his troops. His eyes traveled from one man to another. Then to his direct family. His younger son Sasuke, who seemed eager to wield his blade and strike his enemy. His eldest and heir Itachi, who stood at the front, ready to begin their assault on the Senju.

“MY WARRIORS! MY SONS! MY DAUGHTER!” he added as he looked at Aoi,” I AM PROUD TO CALL YOU UCHIHA! TONIGHT’S CRIME CANNOT GO UNPUNISHED! THE SENJU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!! THE MURDER OF THE UCHIHA MATRIARCH CANNOT GO UNPUNISHED! LET THEM FEEL THE POWER OF THE UCHIHA CLAN! LET THEM BURN!”

“AH!” the men — _and a woman_ — yelled out in unison and then they rushed out the main gate and into the darkness.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, they descended towards Senju lands. The Uchiha were not planning on attacking the main Senju compound nestled securely within the confines of Niwamachi city. No, they were focusing on their farmlands and their large estate south of the city. This would hurt the Senju the most — _a fitting punishment for the murder the Uchiha matriarch._

Itachi unsheathed his katana and fused his chakra with the blade letting it come alight with fire. His clansmen followed suit and soon all of the men had their fiery blades ready and they charged forth, rushing on horseback into the Senju fields letting it come alight as they made their way towards the estate. 

Aoi kept her distance, standing next to her horse as she readied her bow and arrow. With her fingertips, she lit the arrow on fire with her chakra. Then she aimed and let it loose. The arrow flew through the air and landed at its intended target — _the roof of the large Senju home._ Soon the fire from the single arrow began to spread, slowly spreading across the roof. Aoi lit another arrow afire with her red chakra and let it loose, hurling towards its target once more. She landed a few more fire arrows onto the roof, letting it engulf in a fiery inferno. Soon the estate’s inhabitants rushed outside, to avoid the fire carnage. 

“We’re under attack!” A Senju yelled out as he quickly made his way towards the warning bell.

When the sound of the Senju warning bell spread through the valley, the large estate began swarming with Senju warriors, coming from the city as the fire began to spread, laying waste to their granary and fields. As the Senju readied their weapons, the Uchiha attacked. 

“BURN IT TO THE GROUND!” Itachi hollered as he hopped off Nobu and plunged himself into the enemy, his fiery blade slicing through them with ease.

The Uchiha followed suit and soon the men were in battle with the Senju. The fields around them burned, consuming the Senju estate completely. The clang of swords and the roar of the fire echoed through the valley. Several Senju inhabitants were channeling their chakra to stop the fire from spreading. 

Then he arrived on his white steed with his blade ready in his hand — _Tobirama Senju_ _in escort with a black-haired warrior woman and a guard of twenty men._ Tobirama glanced around the fiery carnage, his eyes wandering from the Senju guards to the Uchiha warriors and he growled in anger. His gaze fell onto the Uchiha female that dared to strike him only days prior. She was wielding Madara’s gunbai — _he spat to his side at the memory of his long-dead enemy._ Then his eyes caught the sight of the Uchiha’s patriarch’s son _s — in particular, he focused onto the younger son who eagerly swung his sword at the Senju. He had to teach him a lesson. The Uchiha would pay for this devastation. They had to be destroyed once and for all._ Tobirama jumped off his horse and made his way towards Sasuke. He unsheathed his katana and tantō as he approached the young Uchiha with the intent to kill.

“UCHIHA BRAT!!” Tobirama snarled as he swung his blade.

Sasuke dodged the attack only for him to step back and ready his blade towards his attacker. The pair engaged in a sword dance, the clang of their swords echoing through the fields. Tobirama growled as he used his left hand to bring forth the tantō landing a hit by slicing Sasuke’s cheek. The Uchiha growled and backed away, retracting his blade from the Senju. His free hand went to his cheek, pressing the white sleeve of his kimono against the bleeding wound and he growled.

“You’ll pay for that!” Sasuke spat as he pushed forward, his sword clashing with Tobirama’s.

Sasuke swung his chokutō, his speed matching Tobirama’s. The young Uchiha pushed further as he unsheathed a tantõ blade into his left hand, proceeding to charge his enemy with both weapons.

* * *

She stood in the middle of the battlefield, her face stained with ash and blood as she swung her father’s gunbai through another Senju. When she noticed that there were no other Senju around her, Aoi glanced over to the Senju that arrived at the battlefield -- _her eyes fell onto the Senju woman_. She raised the war fan and pointed right at her.

“Time to die Tōka,” Aoi snarled as she raised her gunbai towards the Senju woman.

* * *

“Little Uchiha brat! Come to die!” Tobirama said as he raised his blade towards Sasuke once more.

As they engaged in the battle once more, Tobirama’s guard joined in. There it was one Uchiha and seven Senju. The young Uchiha did not shiver in fear. _Fear was not the Uchiha way._ He raised his blade, and he awaited their first move. As the guards began to circle him like a predator hunting its prey, Sasuke waited patiently for the right time to strike. Once they engaged, it became a dance with blades, swiftly moving in the burning fields. And yet, seven enemies at once were becoming too much for the young Uchiha. As he raised his blade to strike down one of the guards, another guard rushed from the side effectively knocking the chokutō blade out of Sasuke’s hand.

As Itachi dispatched another Senju, his eyes quickly scoured the area for his young brother. There he was, surrounded by Senju, becoming overpowered by their attacks. As Sasuke’s blade was knocked out of his hand, the guard pushed him to the ground. Sasuke attempted to reach for the blade only for the Senju guard raised his katana and aimed to finish Sasuke in a single strike. In a split of a second, the Uchiha heir jumped in, swinging his katana swiftly in a single stroke, separating the guard’s head from the rest of his body. As the headless guard collapsed onto the ground, the remaining three guards pounced onto the Uchiha heir at once. Sasuke quickly moved to grab his discarded chokutō. Tobirama backed away, letting the guards take care of the Uchiha, disappearing among the crowd of his own warriors — _almost as if to keep a safe distance from them._ Itachi blocked the guard’s swing, their swords clashing as they tried to overpower one another. As the Uchiha heir began to overpower the guard, his strength seemed to vanish. He glanced down to his abdomen, seeing a tantō blade imbedded in him. The guard pulled the blade out with his other hand, and then stepped back from the Uchiha.

“NIISAN!!”

Itachi blinked as his mouth was open, hitching for breath but unable to make a sound. The guard raised the blade against him once more.

“NIISAN!!” Sasuke repeated as he watched his brother drop his katana and collapse onto his knees.

Three Senju approached the Uchiha heir, ready to finish him. Sasuke rushed forth, placing himself between his brother and Senju. Itachi’s hand moved to the bleeding stab wound before his body gave away, falling onto the scorched earth. Sasuke growled in anger as he jumped and swung his blade, dispatching the three Senju warriors that dared surround him and his brother with ease. His blood was boiling, the adrenaline in his veins pumping viciously as he strikes his blade across another Senju. His chakra was flaring wildly as it traveled down his arm, its purple hue crackling with lightning sparks. His blade turned towards Tobirama, his eyes nearly red — _filled with hatred_ — as he grabbed the chokutō blade in one hand and in the other his old katana. He breathed rapidly as he walked towards the older Senju, surrounded by at least twenty Senju warriors. And yet, Sasuke was not stopping. _He just witnessed his only brother take a hit meant for him. He just watched as his brother collapsed on a battlefield. The Senju would pay. They would pay for all the bloodshed they have caused the Uchiha. They would pay for the death of his mother and his brother. Sasuke let out a deep growl and he rushed, blades swinging as he cut his way through the Senju. He was unrelenting as his blades approached the Senju leader._ Tobirama began to back away, letting the Senju warriors keep Sasuke busy while he mounted his horse and rallied his warriors to pull back.

“COWARD!!” Sasuke yelled in anger as he watched Tobirama disappear from the battle.

He sheathed his swords, his chakra calming down quickly as the Senju began to back away and turned towards where he left his brother.

“AOI! QUICK!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!” Sasuke yelled as he kneeled down to lift Itachi.

“WE RETREAT! RETREAT NOW!” Aoi yelled as she quickly rushed over to Sasuke.

* * *

She wakes at dawn rather abruptly to a sound of a loud battle horn and the clatter of horse hooves approaching her home. The young pinkette sprung from her futon, kicking the covers aside as she quickly stands up, only dressed in her thin grey yukata. She makes her way towards her home’s exit only to see a group of horse riders right on her street.

“SAKURA!!!”

Her eyes fall onto the man calling her name — _it was Sasuke, who was sitting atop Itachi’s horse_. Two other Uchiha men rushed to him and began to help remove the bloodied unconscious body from his horse. Aoi got off her horse and rushed to help, as they removed the unconscious man from the horse. Sakura’s eyes widened in terror as she recognized the Uchiha heir. For a moment she became petrified, unable to move as she tried to comprehend the sight in front of her.

“I tried to slow down the bleeding, but I’m not a doc like you. It’s dire,” Aoi said as she helped carry Itachi inside.

Sakura let them in, her eyes on the Uchiha heir trying her hardest to focus as her mind swarmed with million possible things at once. _What happened?_ Her heart ached in her chest as she tried to calm herself down — _breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._ Then her eyes glanced at the state of his injuries as they carried him past her. She swallowed. They reminded her of a bear accident several months prior that she had to assist with in surgery. There was so much blood. _Would he make it? Would she be able to save him? or would she lose him?_ She walked behind them, as they made their way to her futon. Then she quickly rushed over to the kitchen, reaching for the unopened sake bottle. She quickly unstoppered it, pouring its contents into an empty bowl. Then, she brought it over towards her patient and she settled down, right next to him. She reached into the bowl, letting the alcohol soak her hands before she began to touch the unconscious male. At first, she started to check his vitals. He was unconscious but he was breathing, and the bleeding seemed to slow down almost completely — _no doubt thanks to Aoi’s quick thinking on the battlefield._

“What happened to him?” Sakura finally asked as she began to move the blood-soaked haori out of the way of the wounds.

“He took a tantō blade in the abdomen, and a blade across his torso and some burns on his arms,” Aoi said quickly as she pulled Sasuke aside to give Sakura space to work on him.

“He...he took a hit meant for me! He jumped in! I couldn’t do anything…” Sasuke stammered.

“Ok, I can’t deal with you now. Get out! I need a clear head to save him! GET OUT!” Sakura ordered.

“Come Sasuke. Come,” Aoi said as she grabbed him and pulled him towards the exit, leaving Sakura to do what she did best.

“IF HE CAN BE SPARED FROM THE INFIRMARY, SEND ME KAZUO AT ONCE! I WILL NEED HELP!!” Sakura called to them.

“We’re on it,” Aoi called back.

 _There was a lot of blood._ Sakura removed Itachi’s haori and partly undid his hakama to get to his stab wound in the abdomen. Once she had a better visual of the injuries she sustained, she let her hand hover above his body, scanning him for internal injuries. There was the lower abdomen stab wound — _that although it wasn’t deep, it was troublesome and needed to be seen first_. Then there were the two long vertical sword strokes across his upper chest — _but they did not cut deep enough to cause damage to the internal organs_. Thanks to Aoi’s quick thinking, the bleeding was nearly non-existent. She pushed forward a surge of the green chakra, heating it up quickly, and she ran her fingers across the gashes sealing the wounds immediately. Then she turned towards the stab wound. Her hands glow green darkening as she pressed it against the stab wound. She took a deep breath, as she tried her hardest to remain calm. This was a procedure she hadn’t done yet without supervision. Even though she was a doctor, she was still just a second-year surgical resident. _She was scared. She glanced over at his unconscious face and tears began to well up in her eyes. She couldn’t lose him. Fate be damned._

“I can do this Itachi. It’s going to be ok,” she said softly as her voice began to shake.

She had no choice but to use her chakra. _Chakra scalpels that required absolute perfect chakra control. One wrong movement and the patient was gone._ She took a deep breath and focused as she intensified the strength in the palm of her hand with perfect control. The glow of chakra began to expand into his body and began to mend the tears. Cell by cell mended, the wound healing itself at incredible speed under Sakura’s perfect chakra control. Once the wound became completely sealed, leaving only a fresh scar in its place — _she exhaled deeply._ Then her eyes glanced onto his chest. Her eyes widened as she noticed a lack of breath movement. She leaned in further checking to see if it was only fatigue or chakra depletion that began to affect her sight. It wasn’t. He wasn’t breathing.

“No, no, no. Come now Itachi. Come back. It’s not your time, not yet,” Sakura uttered as she began to do chest compressions.

She pressed his hands against his chest at a steady rate over and over again and then she breathed into his mouth. Then she repeated the motion. _Again, and again_. Her heart was racing, her whole body working high on adrenaline as she tried her best to save him. _She couldn’t lose him. She couldn’t lose the man that she was slowly falling in love with._

“You can’t do this to me Itachi! Not now!”

“ITACHI!”

“PLEASE!!”


	10. Itachi

“Come on Itachi!!”

She repeated the motion. _Again, and again._

“COME ON!!”

_Again, and again, and again._

This was not supposed to happen. _He must live. He must_. As she pressed her hands against his chest in continuous motion, the palm of her hand began to glow green with her healing chakra. She stopped the compressions and let the glow intensify as it began to crackle with the intense energy. Then she pressed both hands against his chest, sending a jolt of the chakra through his body. As his chest began to move on his own, Sakura exhaled deeply as she reached forward, placing two fingers to the side of his neck. _He was breathing on his own, and his pulse was stabilizing. He would live._

“Sakura-sama we’re here, what do you need?” Kazuo asked.

“Kazuo, bring over the anti-bacterial mixture we have been working on, I will need at least a quarter of the jar. I have the situation under control, but we need to make sure to prevent any complications from arising. Satsu, please bring over a clean yukata for your brother to be dressed in after,” Sakura delegated as she kept her focus on Itachi.

“I’m on it,” Satsu nodded and she rushed out of the house.

* * *

They were in the infirmary. Sasuke was sitting on one of the vacant futons, his back leaning against the wall as he had his wounds checked over. He was fine, apart from minor burns and the cut on his cheek — _courtesy of Tobirama Senju._ Hikari was applying a healing salve onto the burns on his arms before he turned to the cheek. Aoi was sitting on the futon next to him, watching over her cousin.

“He’s gonna be fine Sasuke.”

“If he dies, it’s my fault,” Sasuke said.

“He won’t die. Now shut up and let Hikari finish stitching that cheek of yours,” Aoi replied.

She glanced around the infirmary, noticing that the injured warriors were stable and that they had not sustained any further losses — _unless Itachi would not pull through_. Then again, this attack, the Uchiha were in control and they successfully managed to burn the Senju estate and its fields to the ground. Sasuke winced as Hikari pierced a needle through his cheek, stitching it as quickly and efficiently as he could.

“I’m sorry Sasuke-sama, but I am nearly out of chakra after healing Keisuke-san and Tomaru-san. I have to do this manually,” Hikari explained.

“It’s fine,” Sasuke managed to utter through his discomfort.

Aoi looked towards the entrance to the infirmary and noticed young Satsu returning and looking over the injured ones.

“Your sister is back,” Aoi commented, and she waved to Satsu to come over.

Satsu smiled at her cousin and she made her way towards them. She sat down next to Hikari, looking over the _nearly stitched_ wound on her brother’s cheek.

“I’ll do it Hikari-san. Sakura-chan taught me the technique,” Satsuki volunteered.

Hikari nodded, “Alright, I will go prepare the medicine for the injured.”

As Hikari made his way into one of the rooms, Satsuki took over as she quickly removed the thread from her brother’s cheek. She followed step-by-step, just as her mentor taught her as she readied her chakra into the palm of her hand. and let the soft green glow seal the wound quickly. Once finished, she pulled her hand away and smiled happily, content with the result.

“ _Annnd_ all done,” Satsuki commented as she wiped then took a wet cloth and wiped the dried-up blood from his cheek.

“Satsu, did you see Itachi?” Sasuke asked.

“I didn’t see him but Sakura-chan has it under control. Kazuo-san is with her right now, so don’t worry, Itachi-nii will be alright,” she said.

“You’re a natural at healing Satsu-chan,” Aoi commented.

“Thanks, Aoi-chan,” Satsu smiled at her wild-haired cousin.

“There all done. I gotta check on the other patients and then head back to Sakura-chan,” Satsu said as she stood and made her way around the infirmary from patient to patient.

* * *

_Later that evening._

Behind the closed doors of the main hall, were four Uchiha members sitting on zabuton pillows around a low wooden table. The patriarch of the clan remained seated while the other three members of his family conversed — _he seemed vacant, as if only his body was present while his mind was somewhere far away._

“After what happened tonight, you know the Senju will retaliate,” Shisui said suddenly.

“Let them. I’ll be ready,” Sasuke said coldly from his seat.

“You can’t be reckless Sasuke, not when it comes to the safety of everyone in this compound,” Aoi countered, trying to ease the young Uchiha’s bloodlust.

“They murdered my mother Aoi. Hell, they killed your father and our uncle Izuna. How many more do we have to lose before we lay waste to the Senju once and for all?” Sasuke argued angrily.

“Calm down Sasuke,” Fugaku finally spoke up.

“We will need allies. We cannot expect to fight this by ourselves. That was my father’s mistake in the past,” Aoi suggested as she glanced around the three men.

“I will speak with the Namikaze clan then. I am still friends with their heir,” Sasuke offered.

“Any other choices?” Aoi asked, looking at their clan leader.

“From the council clans? Hyūga will side with Senju and so will Nara. Shimura clan is unpredictable they tend to stay away from conflict, so we can’t rely on them. Yamanaka possibly, but they will want something in return,” Fugaku said calmly as he assessed the situation.

“I’ll speak with the Yamanaka clan,” Shisui piped in.

“You?” Fugaku said as his gaze ventured to the curly-haired Uchiha.

“Yes, I am courting the daughter of the patriarch. He is fond of me, so I do believe if I were to offer an invitation to the Uchiha compound the Yamanaka clan would accept our proposition,” Shisui explained as he crossed his arms across his chest casually.

“Very well. Sasuke will speak with the Namikaze clan and Shisui with the Yamanaka clan. But for now, this stays between us. I don’t want to involve the elders,” Fugaku ordered.

“Let them uncle. Perhaps Saizō needs a reminder not to mess with the head family,” Aoi commented.

“If it comes to that, you do what you have to do Aoi, but for now this stays between us, alright? I will handle the elders and you two” he pointed towards Sasuke and Shisui,” handle the potential allies got it?”

“Ah,” Sasuke nodded.

“As you command uncle,” Shisui nodded.

“What about me?” Aoi asked.

“As much as you want to venture out again, I’d rather you stay in the compound. We need to close ranks,” Fugaku said.

“As you wish uncle,” Aoi nodded.

“Where’s mother?” Sasuke asked suddenly.

“At the temple. The priests are preparing her body for the funeral tomorrow,” Fugaku answered.

“I see,” Sasuke said softly, and he gazed down onto the wooden floor.

The door to the main hall slid open and all the Uchihas present in the meeting turned towards the intruder. Each of them was tense — _only a natural instinct after what they have been through in the last twenty-four hours._ They relaxed once they noticed the familiar rosette enter. Fugaku was the first to break the silence.

“Sakura-san, is there an update on my son?”

Sakura bowed in respect, and then she looked around the Uchiha main hall, realizing all eyes were on her — _Fugaku’s, Sasuke’s, Aoi’s, and Shisui’s_.

“Yes, he is alive and recovering. However, I must be honest with you and tell you that for a while I did not think he would. He stopped breathing, but I managed to get his lungs working again. He sustained several injuries but the one that worried me the most was the stab wound to the abdomen. I had to perform a chakra-fused surgery on him to fix the damage. He is stable for now, but I need to monitor him closely for the next twelve hours because of the blood loss and possible infection. We won’t be able to move him until he wakes. I will update you on his status in the morning,” Sakura explained.

“We understand. Thank you for saving my son Sakura-san,” Fugaku stated.

“Of course. Now please, get some rest. All of you, doctor’s orders,” Sakura said.

“Come on little cousin,” Shisui grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder, ushering him to head out.

“Sakura?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” Sasuke had said sincerely to which Sakura nodded in acceptance before she made her way back into her house.

* * *

She spilled the water from the bucket into the empty basin next to her patient. Once she set the bucket aside, she made her way back to him, holding the clean cloths Satsu brought earlier. She kneeled down and let one of the cloths sink into the basin.

She started with his hands, then his arms, making his way to his shoulders. Then she moved onto his neck, his torso — _taking extra precaution to be as gentle as possible as she removed every speck of dried blood._

“Do you need help Sakura-chan?” Satsu asked.

“Yes, Satsu. I will need help dressing him,” Sakura replied.

“Alright.”

* * *

_Later that night._

It was the middle of the night when Sakura was checking on her patient for the umpteenth time. She couldn’t sleep much — _then again, her own futon was currently occupied by an injured man._ She lifted the covers a bit higher, making sure he was comfortable as he rested. Her hand had been resting on his forehead, measuring his temperature before she placed her fingers to his neck once again. She exhaled deeply, feeling a sense of calm wash over her — _everything was good_. After she had completed her latest assessment of her patient, she stood slowly and made her way towards her kitchen. Her mind wandered towards what had transpired over the last day or so — _so much has happened that she hadn’t even had the chance to process it completely._ It all started with the assassination of Uchiha Mikoto. Sakura shut her eyes as tears began to slip down her cheeks. Her heart ached as her mind replayed the scene — _when she entered the main household with Fugaku and she helped the Uchiha servants tend to the lifeless matriarch, how she helped redress the woman, and how she had sewn Mikoto’s throat so that her children would not see what had been done to her._ Sakura took a deep breath and then brought the sleeve of her kimono to her face, wiping away the tears. As a doctor she had seen her share of death. But this was not a lost patient, this was a cold-blooded murder. _How dare those Senju proclaim that she was one of them? She would never slaughter another human being._ She shook her head, trying to erase the image from her head as she focused onto dread of waiting for them to return — _she was even tempted to pray to Kannon for their safety, a thing she swore she’d never do again. Then her thoughts ventured once more to the man currently recovering on her futon._

“Sa…ku…ra.”

Pulled from her train of thoughts, Sakura stopped stirring the pot of stew and she made her way over to the patient. She sat down next to him, noticing that he has indeed recovered his consciousness. Itachi was looking at her weakly, his eyes fluttering as he focused on her form. She gently took his hand in hers and gave it a soft squeeze.

“I’m here. Take it easy,” she said softly and smiled as he squeezed her hand in return.

Then he slowly tried to sit up but winced as pain shot through his body.

“Hold on, I’ll help you,” she said softly.

She brought his hand to her shoulder, and she channeled her chakra into her arms so she could lift him into a sitting position with ease. He rested his back against the wall while Sakura brought up the covers a bit more, making sure he was comfortable.

“How’s the pain?” she asked.

“It’s fine,” he replied softly, watching her closely.

“No, it isn’t. Here, we gotta get something in your stomach,” she ordered as she placed the small, low table over him.

Then she stood and made her way towards the kitchen. It didn’t take long for her to return — _in her arms a tray of medicine and food ready for consumption._ As they made their way through the stew and medicine, Sakura poured him a cup of tea.

“Sakura.”

“What is it?”

“Thank you,” he said softly as he set down the wooden spoon.

She nodded and then she smiled as he took her hand in his once again.

“Look I know you don’t want to get married but if this was your way of getting out of the omiai, then it wasn’t very smart. I can’t perform miracles. You were lucky this time, please don’t do it again,” she said softly.

He remained silent, just holding her hand in his as he let her continue. He noticed her tired appearance, her worry written all over her face.

“I-I thought you were gone. You stopped breathing, and I tried to bring you back, but you weren’t responding. I had to shock with you with my chakra to kickstart your heart and lungs,” Sakura said as she gently caressed his cheek.

“I’m here,” Itachi soothed as he rubbed his fingers against her knuckles in a calming motion.

“I know,” she said softly and then she quickly added,” You need to lie down we don’t want the wounds to reopen.”

She let go of his hand, and she grabbed the table off him and put it aside, letting him lie down comfortably onto the futon. Sakura took the covers and brought them up for him, making sure he was warm. Then she turned to leave, only for him to take a hold of her wrist.

“What’s wrong?”

“Stay, there’s plenty of space for the two of us and you need your rest too,” he said calmly as he patted the small spot next to him.

For a moment it seemed she hesitated — _an unmarried woman and an unmarried man together sharing a bed in this time period was not something to be taken lightly._ And yet, she felt comfortable enough to lie down next to him, letting the covers wrap around them both. She could feel the heat coming from his body as they laid close to each other. She closed her eyes, her sleep ready to claim her. Itachi killed their silence as he spoke softly, his eyes focused onto the wooden ceiling.

“Have they buried my mother yet?”

Sakura opened her eyes and glanced over to him— _as if to study his face for a moment_ — before she finally answered,” No, they haven’t.”

“I see,” he said softly.

Then he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes firmly.

“I’m so sorry about Mikoto. I am so sorry. I lost my father a few years ago in an accident by someone else’s hand…what I’m trying to say is that I can relate to what you’re going through, and I just want you to know that if you need a friend to talk to, I’m here,” Sakura said softly as she kept her eyes on him.

“Thank you,” he nearly whispered.

He placed his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before he let his hand fall back down next to him. Then he turned to her, noticing that she was looking at him intently.

“Say you’ll stay in this time. I can’t bear to lose another person,” Itachi said suddenly.

“Itachi.”

“I refuse to believe that fate would allow us to meet only to separate us once more. If you are taken from us, I will find you,” he promised.

Sakura could only nod in agreement as she met his gaze. And yet her mind wandered to all the possibilities of her future in this era. _How much longer would she be in this time period? Why was she here in the first place? Would she remember them, or would the gods be so cruel as to make her forget everything and everyone?_

* * *

_The following day._

It was already mid-afternoon when Itachi was once again sitting on the futon, his back pressed against the wall. His pain — _thanks to Sakura’s painkillers_ — was nearly gone, leaving him with only a slight discomfort in the abdomen. However, he still did not feel like himself, it could have been due to the fact that he had suffered from blood loss. He looked over to the young Uchiha that walked towards him. His young sister was dressed in a plain white kimono — _no doubt her attire from their mother’s funeral. He hated the fact that he was unable to attend, that he was stuck here, still in recovery while others were able to mourn the loss of his mother properly. On the inside he ached, still struggling to come to terms with the sudden loss. And he was frustrated that he was unable to be there with his family._

“Sakura-chan left me in charge so for once you have to listen to me niisan,” Satsu announced as she brought over another dose of medicine to her big brother.

Itachi took the cup and drank it quickly as he was particularly not fond of its bitter taste. Then he passed the cup back to her.

“Thank you Satsu-chan,” Itachi said.

“I have to finish your lunch and then you’ll have to take the anti-inflammatory medicine as well. It shouldn’t be too long though,” Satsuki explained, and then she made her way back to Sakura’s kitchen.

The front doors slid open, only to reveal the third Uchiha sibling. Sasuke slipped out of his tsuranuki shoes and made his way farther inside. He waved to Satsuki — _who waved back_ — and he walked towards his brother.

“Sasuke,” Itachi greeted as his younger brother settled down next to him.

“Niisan, I…” Sasuke started only for Itachi to jump him.

“It’s fine, you’re my brother and you were in danger. I’d gladly jump in again.”

“But,” Sasuke tried again.

“It’s fine, it wasn’t your fault. Tobirama targeted you,” Itachi added.

“Just get better, ok?”

“I will little brother,” Itachi agreed and smiled as Shisui entered Sakura’s home.

Shisui made his way over to the two Uchiha brothers and he sat down on the ground in front of them. He crossed his arms across his chest all casual as a small smirk played on his lips. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

“Well, you’ve looked better,” Shisui commented.

“Hello cousin,” Itachi greeted while a small chuckle escaped his lips.

“Is this how you behave in battle when I’m not there to watch your back? How reckless of you,” Shisui said, shaking his head in disapproval — _he was teasing him as usual, a thin veil to cover how much he worried for his wellbeing._

“I saw Sasuke in danger, and I reacted. Yes, it was foolish to just jump in, but I guess big brother instincts kicked in,” Itachi said simply, and he reached over to Sasuke, ruffling his already wild hair further.

“Niisan,” Sasuke nearly pouted as he slid slightly away from Itachi’s reach.

Shisui grinned at the two brothers and then added,” yeah, thank the gods that we have such a skillful doctor. Talking about the doctor where is she?”

“She went to check on the infirmary and run a few errands,” Itachi explained.

“Ah, I see,” Shisui said.

Satsuki finished preparing the oyakodon and set it onto the tray along with the blood replenishment and anti-inflammatory medicine. As she neatly placed a cup of warm tea next onto the tray, the front doors slid open.

“We’re back,” Sakura announced as she walked through the door and kicked off her shoes, in her arms she was carrying a clean Uchiha kimono for Itachi.

She made her way farther inside, allowing Aoi to enter her home. Sakura looked over to see Itachi surrounded by Shisui and Sasuke. Then she looked over to Satsuki, who lifted a tray of food and made her way towards her brother only to come to a sudden halt as her eyes fell onto the pink-haired physician. Satsuki dropped the tray of food that she held in her hands, its contents splashing across the wooden floor. The three Uchiha men glanced over to see what was going on.

“Sakura-chan, you’re fading,” Satsuki stated in shock.

“No,” Sakura exclaimed as fear took over her.

She glanced over to Aoi, who was in the same state of shock like Satsuki. Then, as if she quickly recovered, Aoi took a step forward towards the rosette and she reached out to touch her arm, as if to pull her back, but her hand went through the air as Sakura’s body was nearly gone from their sight. Sasuke was stunned as he watched the scene before him unravel. The Uchiha physician with pink hair began to fade before their very own eyes. Sakura’s eyes wandered from one Uchiha to the other until she locked with Itachi’s who started to frantically peel himself out of the futon. Sakura held onto the clean kimono in her arms, feeling herself pulled away from this world.

“SAKURA!” he yelled, ignoring the pain that shot through his abdomen as he tried to stand up, needing to reach her.

“I….ta…” she managed to utter before her entire being vanished before their eyes.


	11. A Missing Senju

Sakura, sakura, sakura petals

dancing with the wind,

leading you, thieving you

from a place you once called home.

* * *

Her hands quickly reached to cover her eyes as the intense fluorescent light blinded her. There was the familiar sound of hospital machines, keeping track of her vitals — _the steady beep of her heart monitor forcing her awake._ The bright light dimmed, and Sakura opened her eyes, looking wildly around her surroundings. She was at her place of work — _the Senju General hospital. She was back in her original time._ She was lying in a hospital bed, an IV drip hooked into her right forearm. She glanced over to the saline bag that hung above her bed, noticing that it was nearly empty. Her head was pounding angrily — _she felt as if it were going to explode. What happened? How did she end up back in time? The last thing she remembered was fading in front of the Uchiha and her calling for Itachi. How was she back and why now? Was her work finished in the past?_ She winced slightly as she attempted to sit up, then she opted for the button on the side of her bed, letting the bed move her into a sitting position.

“Take it easy Sakura.” 

“Tsunade-sama? What... why am I here?” Sakura asked as she noticed her mentor standing over her. 

“You don’t remember? You missed your morning surgery with Shizune. It’s not like you to not show up on time, I usually have trouble keeping you out of the hospital,” Tsunade commented as she sat down on the edge of the bed, nursing in her hand a white clipboard.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember how I got here,” Sakura said as she rubbed her sore forehead.

“Your uncle brought you in. The silver-haired fox that owns a dojo?”

“Kakashi-sensei?”

“The very same. He’s gone now to pick up your mother and bring her here. I told him I’d keep an eye on you until they have arrived. Then again, you are my protégé, and I wanted to make sure you’d be alright,” Tsunade provided as she proceeded to give her a check-up.

Sakura did as Tsunade motioned, recognizing the basic eyesight test as she followed the red pen in Tsunade’s hand.

“What’s wrong with me?” Sakura asked.

Tsunade clicked the pen and wrote into the clipboard in her arms, quickly scribbling down notes onto the chart. Then she flipped back several pages — _looking over what seemed like bloodwork results_ — before she spoke once more.

“Nothing serious, minor concussion from the fall. Seems to be that you fainted from overexerting yourself once again. Because of that I am putting you on a temporary medical leave for two weeks. I don’t want to see your foot inside this hospital for two weeks,” Tsunade ordered, her stern face hiding her worry for her protégé.

“I...”

“No complaints. Two weeks Sakura. You need the time off. You have been cramming medical research and new procedures into your brain every day on top of that you have been working sixteen to twenty-four-hour shifts. Enough. I am not going to have my star resident burn out like this. You need to take better care of yourself. Now, I will release you into the care of your mother once she arrives. For now, rest. That’s an order Doctor Haruno,” Tsunade ordered as she got up from her seat and made her way towards the door.

Sakura willingly slumped back down, letting her sleep take her once more.

* * *

_Later._

Sakura was sitting up in her patient bed, scooping up red jello out of its container with a plastic spoon. Her eyes were focused on the tv as she watched a historical soap opera, completely immersed in the storyline. It brought back the thoughts of Niwamachi and the Uchiha clan, and she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She spent weeks with them, adapting rather quickly to live in the simpler era. Her eyes shifted from the television onto the plastic chair pushed against the corner — _on it was her navy kimono, one of the gifts given to her by late Mikoto._ It was proof that her time-traveling experience was real, and that was all that mattered. Sakura glanced back to the soap opera, trying her hardest not to think of the Uchiha at the moment.

When the door to her room slid open, she was stunned to see a familiar pair.

“Kakashi-sensei? Mama?” Sakura said as she looked up at her two visitors, dropping the red jello onto the tray.

Sakura pushed the tray of food aside as the blonde woman rushed towards her. Sakura smiled as her mother wrapped her arms tightly around her. She returned the embrace happily as she pressed her face against her mother’s shoulder. It felt like forever since she saw her mother and it felt like coming home, staying in her warm embrace. _She felt safe._

“Sakura! What on earth is going on?” Mebuki asked as she broke the embrace and began to look over her daughter to see any sign of injury.

“I’m ok, just overworking myself as usual. I’m sorry to have caused you to worry,” Sakura eased as Mebuki looked over her all worried.

When the blonde woman pulled away from her daughter, she sat down at the edge of the bed.

“You do seem paler than usual. Perhaps Doctor Haruno needs a vacation?” Kakashi offered.

“Ahhem … I have placed Sakura under temporary medical leave. She is not to step a foot inside this hospital for two weeks,” Tsunade piped in, as she stood by the glass door, arms folded across her chest.

“Well then that’s it. You will spend the time with me. You always enjoy spending time at home in the garden and my apothecary. Kakashi you’ll drive us back to Hisogawa won’t you?” Mebuki looked at the gray-haired man.

“Of course,” Kakashi agreed and then he pointed to the clothes for Sakura to change into,” I’ll give you girls privacy. I’ll wait in the car.”

“Thank you Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura said with a smile.

The silver-haired man waved — _as if it were no problem_ — and he made his way out of the room. Tsunade pulled back a screen and let Mebuki assist Sakura in changing out of the patient gown and into her civilian clothes.

* * *

Sakura looked around her small apartment while her mother busied herself emptying her fridge. It has been weeks since she had seen her little sanctuary. She was half expecting the place to look dirty, covered in dust, and yet everything seemed clean and organized — _as if she never left_. As she ventured past her kitchen, she made her way down the hall towards her bedroom. At first her eyes fell onto her bed, noticing the white Uchiha haori and dark navy hakama, neatly stacked one on top of the other at the edge of her bed. Her heart raced as she quickly rushed over to it and reached over, touching the familiar fabric. Her hold on it became firm — _as if she was scared it would disappear. It was real. Her journey was real._ Her hand gently caressed the red uchiwa fan. _They were all real. He was real._ She collected the set and placed it in her travel bag, needing it with her as she packed the rest of her clothes and toiletries. She would be gone for two weeks, and she was already determined on how she would spend it. She smiled at her determination. _How ironic that when she was in the past, she wanted nothing more than to return to this time, and now that she was back, she felt like she was stuck in a place she didn’t belong._ The gods were playing with her. She collected her laptop from the desk and packed it in along with the charger. She would find a way to see them again. 

“I think I have everything mama,” Sakura called out to her as she zipped up her bag and made her way out of the bedroom, just to meet her mother as she closed her fridge.

“Good. I took out all the perishables and packed them to take with us. Wouldn’t want the food to go to waste,” Mebuki said as she pointed to the plastic bag sitting on the counter filled with food.

Sakura nodded and smiled,” Of course, now let’s go. I’m looking forward to seeing how your garden is fairing.”

* * *

_Three weeks later._

She was sitting on her couch in her cozy apartment, staring vividly at the thick textbook sitting on her wooden coffee table. She was nursing a hot mug in her hands, blowing onto it to cool down the hot brew. It took her nearly three weeks to locate this particular weighty tome — _oh the joys of searching for old scrolls and books and chronicles in the old Konoha library._ She sighed as she set down the mug onto the coffee table and she turned her attention to the dusty book.

HISTORY OF THE LAND OF FIRE

**A Brief overview**

Konoha, originally known as Niwamachi has been the capital city of the land of Fire for nearly three centuries. From very early age, the city was considered one of the most affluent places to live and prosper. It was famous for its large markets, filled with thousands of goods from all the other lands. In this volume, we will uncover the founding of the great capital city now known as Konoha and the important historical figures that led to its creation. Further, we will uncover secret scrolls of the forgotten clans of Niwamachi.

**Establishing Niwamachi**

The former palace was the crown jewel of Niwamachi and the place of many political debates and historic battle planning. At first, Konoha was nothing more than a large estate of the Adachi clan, build around the ancient Shinto temple of Kannon. The Adachi clan was responsible for maintaining the peace within the land of Fire. The head of the clan was known as the daimyō. One of the most prominent fire daimyō was Adachi Nobutoshi, ( _see Adachi clan family tree on pg. 45_ ). It was his vision to expand his territory and create a thriving society. This ambition came to fruition very quickly for within the next ten years, Adachi land was growing vastly with buildings and new inhabitants. His success grew as he began to invite various prominent clans to join the newly established city. Out of all of the clans that decided to join the Adachi family and create a permanent home in the Niwamachi valley, seven were chosen to become the daimyō’s council ( _see Adachi council on pg. 105_ ). This system only lasted several years due to a large conflict that emerged between two of the largest noble clans of Niwamachi ( _see The Legend of Missing Senju on pg. 328-29)._ This conflict eventually led to the exile of the Uchiha clan under the hands of the Adachi council to the outskirts of the city ( _see The Uchiha Conflict pg. 327_ ). Adachi Nobutoshi was succeeded by his son Adachi Shinsuke a few years later, who continued to uphold the newly established council system, ushering Niwamachi into a new era.

* * *

Her hands moved quickly, flicking through the thin pages furiously as she searched for the information on the missing Senju and the Uchiha. Her fingers landed onto the drawing of a red uchiwa fan, causing her to stop her aggressive page-flicking as her eyes focused on the text.

**The Uchiha Conflict**

The Uchiha Conflict is one of the rather infamous conflicts in the land of Fire’s history. The clan head during this time was Uchiha Madara ( _see pg. 77 for the Uchiha clan family tree_ ) a well-known battle-hardened warrior across all the lands. It began with the disappearance of a Senju child in the middle of the night. This kidnapping was assumed to be caused by Madara’s younger brother Uchiha Izuna. The Senju clan demanded the child’s return and the head of the responsible party. Senju burned the Uchiha crops and vice versa, they stole goods from one another, until they eventually clashed swords with one another. This led to the death of Uchiha Izuna at the hands of Senju Tobirama. The Adachi council (of which both clans were a member of) did nothing to stop the issue from escalating. Upon his brother’s death, Madara wished to eradicate the entire Senju clan to save his family. The Uchiha bloodshed did not end until Senju Hashiramadefeated Madara in a fearsome battle ( _see “The Battle of Nakano Valley” pg. 310_ ). The leadership of the Uchiha moved onto Madara’s youngest brother Uchiha Fugaku. As a result, the Uchiha were cast out of the city permanently and ordered to pay quarterly a hefty sum to the Adachi council. Eventually, the Uchiha clan began to antagonize and revolt against their punishment which led to its complete eradication, joining the fate of other forgotten clans. Out of the original seven clans only three remain to this day; Senju, Hyūga, and Shimura. 

* * *

Sakura pulled away from the weighty tome and leaned back into the couch. Her eyes were closed, as if she were attempting to stop herself from bursting into tears. She inhaled deeply as her body began to shake. _Was this the fate of the Uchiha? They all died at the hands of Senju? A whole clan gone and for what?_ Her thoughts ventured towards the kind Uchiha she met, how the compound was filled with laughter and merriment despite being considered social outcasts of the Niwamachi society. She took a deep breath once more, trying her hardest not to break down once more — _she has spilled enough tears in the last two weeks to last a lifetime. She needed to act. She needed to change this history._ She leaned forward towards the history book, and she flicked the page over, her eyes falling onto the text once more.

  
**The Legend of the Missing Senju**

The story of the missing Senju princess has been discussed over the last three hundred years by various scholars. There have been numerous theories laid out, but none of them have been supported by any evidence. According to the Senju scrolls, the missing Senju was the only child of Senju Tobirama (see Senju clan on pg. 14) and Adachi Ai. The Senju daughter had very prominent features not seen in any other residents of the land of Fire except her own mother: rose-coloured hair and striking green eyes. This child of mere two years, was stolen in the middle of the night from her bed and never seen again. Based on the Senju sources and Adachi council chronicles, the Uchiha clan was held responsible for the thievery and disappearance of the Senju daughter.

The following is an excerpt from Senju Tobirama’s personal scrolls:

“ _Accursed Uchiha! He dares to enter my home and steal my child in the dead of the night! He dares to lay his hands upon her and leave behind the wretched uchiwa in her bed. For this insult, this offense, I will have his head. I will destroy the Uchiha clan for thieving away my little light, my little Hanae.”_

Nearly twenty years later, according to the personal scrolls of Adachi Shinsuke the daimyō of Niwamachi, the daughter of the Senju returned in the guise of a female physician and under the care of the Uchiha clan.

The following is an excerpt from Adachi Shinsuke’s personal scrolls:

_“A shamed doctor came forth insisting that the Uchiha clan has employed a pink-haired witch. I summoned the council at my earliest convenience and demanded the presence of the Uchiha clan and this supposed witch. I was not aware of the Senju-Uchiha conflict prior to this altercation as it was my father who dealt with it previously. Senju Hashirama insisted to summon his younger brother to clarify that this woman was possibly a Senju. Upon seeing the pink-haired witch, Tobirama believed her to be his long-lost daughter. I found it odd that the witch denied this claim at once. I permitted her to leave with the Uchiha clan for there was proof of her innocence presented by the clan head.”_

* * *

Sakura slammed the heavy book shut. Her hands were shaking as her breathing rapidly increased. There she was, written in the historical books, or scrolls or whatnot. That was a mention of her in the past — _it wasn’t a dream or a hallucination._ It was the concrete proof of her presence among the clans of old. As her eyes fell onto the Uchiha clan symbol on the white haori currently placed next to her on the couch — _she had to go back. If the history books were any indication, this clan extermination would have to be prevented._ The solution was simple. She had to find a way to return to the past. Sakura looked at the red uchiwa and smiled — _as if she already knew deep inside that this time, her journey will be permanent._

* * *

_In the past._

“Niisan.”

Itachi tensed at the sound of his younger brother’s voice. He was sitting near the bank of the river, watching the familiar Naka waterfall from a safe distance, enjoying his peace and quiet. It was a late afternoon and what Itachi wanted nothing more right now was peace and quiet. _He was not particularly fond of this interruption._

“What is it?” Itachi answered as he glanced over his shoulder, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was seated on his horse a few meters away from his brother. He got off his horse and slowly made his way over to his older brother.

“Still on edge as usual. What’s gotten into you?” Sasuke asked.

It was not that he did not enjoy his sibling’s presence. He simply just hadn’t had the energy to even speak to another human being. He was far away, still processing the loss he endured. He stopped visiting his mother’s resting place for it brought him nothing but anger. Itachi loved his family, but he needed his space. And for the moment, Itachi was in his own world, his small getaway from the responsibilities of clan heir and older brother. Being away from the compound meant he could be himself — _that he could mourn in peace and not focus on the current mess of things that seemed to follow the Uchiha clan at every turn._

“It’s her, isn’t it?” Sasuke asked as he sat down next to him.

Sasuke was met with silence as his brother did not bother to look at him. Instead, Itachi’s focus remained on the cascading falls, watching the water bounce down amidst the rocky terrain. His thoughts ventured towards his last visit to this place. The last time he was here was the night everything changed. This was the place where he and Sakura shared their first kiss. He exhaled softly at the mere memory of the rosette. It was his first visit to this place since Sakura disappeared several weeks ago. And yet, wherever he went, there she was — _like some sort of reminder of her time in this era, whether it’d be the Inari shrine that they frequented together, the meadows filled with herbs where he’d watch her collect them into her wicker basket happily, or her now abandoned home, which was still frequented by young Satsuki on a nearly daily basis. He would be a liar if he said he did not miss her. He needed to see her again. He cared for her deeply. Hell, he cared too much._

Sasuke sighed as he stood and made his way towards the bank of the river.

“Why are you here?” Itachi suddenly asked, his voice calm as usual.

“I volunteered to come. I am to collect you. Your presence is required at the main hall. It seems Madatachi is insisting that your marriage to his granddaughter is the top priority at this moment. I guess they are done mourning the loss of the matriarch,” Sasuke said as anger started to well up within him — _he reached down and collected a flat rock from the shallow edge._

“Sasuke,” Itachi said as he stood up, hoping to calm his younger brother.

This was something inevitable. He knew his brother’s anger was justified. They have been mourning the loss of Mikoto for the last three weeks. He himself struggled with the loss of his mother as he couldn’t even attend her funeral — _damn his blasted injuries, preventing him from paying his respects._

“The elders want nothing more than install a new matriarch as soon as possible. Shisui had to stop Aoi from killing Saizō for even suggesting that father steps down as patriarch. Apparently, to the elders our father seems unstable!” Sasuke continued as he grabbed a flat rock into his hand.

He turned the stone over in his hands, as if he was examining for a moment before he furiously chucked it into the water.

“I hate them. The lot of them. I don’t understand how you are willingly marrying Madatachi’s granddaughter,” he exclaimed in anger as he chucked another rock into the water and then reached for another.

“I am not marrying Izumi,” Itachi stated, breaking his silence.

Sasuke turned around to see his older brother standing up and then making his way towards his steed. He dropped the rock from his hand and uttered a soft,” what?”

“I’m breaking the omiai,” Itachi said simply as he climbed atop Nobu,” Now let’s go home Sasuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my attempt at textbook writing =DD


	12. A Prayer

The fusuma panels slid open, revealing the Uchiha heir dressed in his formal attire — _the deep blue decorated with intricate swirls of gold along his sleeves, his long raven hair neatly pulled back into a tight top knot, his trusty blade neatly tied to his hip_. He took a step forward, entering his parents’ quarters. His charcoal eyes looked towards the patriarch, who was sitting in seiza on the futon. He was facing the wall, caressing what looked like an ornamental comb in his hands calmly, not even slightly bothered by the sudden intrusion.

“Father?” Itachi called out to the patriarch.

When there was no reply, Itachi took a step closer before speaking again while staring at his father’s back.

“Father, I wish to speak with you.”

The Uchiha patriarch did not bother turning around to face his son. He remained sitting in seiza, holding the comb firmly in his hands. Then he slightly lifted his head only to speak with a deep voice, tainted with pure malice.

“Unless you bring me the heads of the remaining Senju brothers, do not bother me!”

“The Uchiha elders are expecting you at the meeting,” Itachi replied with a calm voice.

“Leave! I do not wish to be bothered!” Fugaku commanded, never turning to see his son.

Itachi bowed in respect and with quick steps he left the patriarch by himself.

“ _They will pay, my love. They will pay_ ,” Fugaku whispered as he brought the ornamental comb to his lips.

* * *

The first of the yellowed autumn leaves were already scattered on the ground as Itachi made his way towards the main hall in the company of his younger brother and cousin. The streets of the Uchiha compound were busy as usual — _the compound residents moving from place to place, going about their daily lives, none too bothered with growing Senju conflict._ Then again, many of the residents were not warriors nor fighters, but ordinary citizens. They were farmers, merchants, tailors, and more. They relied on the protection of the head family and the Uchiha clan warriors.

As they walked up the steps to the meeting hall, Itachi looked over to his younger brother.

“Have you managed to speak with your friend?” Itachi inquired.

“I did. Naruto will speak with his father about a possible formal alliance with us. He said to give him time,” Sasuke replied.

“What about Shisui?” Itachi asked.

“He has not returned from the Yamanaka estate yet. He’s been buttering up the clan head for weeks now, but my guess is he is preoccupied with the heiress once again,” Aoi answered with a smirk.

“I see,” Itachi said simply as they walked up the steps to the meeting hall side-by-side.

“Why is father not attending this meeting? This is the fifth one he is missing,” Sasuke suddenly piped in.

“He’s consumed by his grief. It’s best he does not attend,” Itachi replied calmly.

“The elders might take offense to his continued absence,” Aoi commented.

“I will handle it. But if it comes to it, you’re free to use your fist on Saizō again,” Itachi offered.

“No need to tell me twice,” Aoi said, and she cracked her knuckles playfully as they arrived at their destination.

Itachi slid the door open and ventured in, followed by Aoi and Sasuke. The three elders were seated on the zabuton pillows around the table, sipping tea as they waited for the arrival of the head family. The first to look up towards the entry way was Saizõ.

“Where is Fugaku? We won’t tolerate his absence any longer,” Saizõ began as his eyes traveled from Itachi to Sasuke and to Aoi.

“The patriarch is indisposed at the moment. Besides, this meeting has been called because I wish to inform you that I will no longer proceed with the omiai ceremony. I have offered my match Uchiha Izumi kotowari this afternoon and she accepted.”

“WHAT?! YOU DARE DENY MY GRANDDAUGHTER?!” Madatachi yelled out, slapping his hand against the wooden table.

“It is my decision to not follow through with the omiai. It has nothing to do with your granddaughter Madatachi-san,” Itachi replied, remaining calm and collected.

This is unacceptable! You have to marry at once! You are to take over as clan head of the Uchiha! Your father is no longer fit to lead us!” Hirosuke demanded as he rose from his seat.

“You dare question my father’s abilities?” Sasuke snarled, as he took a step forward towards the elder.

“Easy Sasuke,” Itachi eased as he glanced to his younger brother before his eyes set back onto the Uchiha elders.

“He is turning into a madman! The attack on the Senju lands has only brought us more trouble with the Adachi council! They will demand retribution!” Madatachi declared.

“That attack was justified or are you saying that the Senju should not have been punished for murdering my mother? Your matriarch?!” Itachi questioned, his eyes traveling from one elder to another.

“There was no proof that the Senju were behind the attack. Your father disposed of the corpse far too quickly. How do we know he did not strike her down herself in a fit of rage? He is just like Madara, too quick to act,” Saizō spoke up.

“You talk too much old man,” Aoi warned.

“Stand down Aoi,” Itachi ordered firmly, trying to stop the situation from escalating.

“As you wish cousin,” Aoi muttered.

“I will not discuss with you my father’s ability to lead the clan. He is a man in grief, and he is allowed to mourn his loss in whichever way works for him. As for the future of the Uchiha clan, I do not doubt my father’s abilities to lead us. Our priority right now is the safety of the compound. The men have been assigned to guard the Uchiha compound around the clock to prevent any other potential assassinations. Now that we know what the Senju are capable of, we will not let them strike again,” Itachi stated.

“With all due respect Itachi, this-” Hirosuke started only for him to be interrupted by Itachi.

“You may address as Uchiha-sama. As you have pointed out I am the clan heir and therefore you will address me with the respect my position and status demands. I will not accept any less from any of you,’ Itachi declared coldly.

“Very well then Uchiha-sama. What will you do when the Senju demand retribution for their destroyed wares? Surely, they will come around demanding justice once again. This isn’t the first time the Senju provoked us. This will only end in bloodshed,” Hirosuke said.

“If such a thing occurs, it will be dealt with most delicately. That is all I wished to inform you of. This meeting is dismissed,” Itachi said with a calm voice and he turned to leave.

“You will regret breaking this omiai Uchiha-sama.”

Itachi paused for a moment and glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow — _as if to question the elder’s motives._ Aoi and Sasuke also remained still, observing the growing tension.

“Is that a threat Madatachi-san?” he asked calmly.

“No, it’s a warning,” the elder replied.

Then he brought the cup of tea to his lips, taking a small sip and savouring its bitter taste. Without further delay, Itachi resumed his walk and exited the meeting hall, followed closely by Aoi and Sasuke. As they made their way down the steps, Itachi’s pace quickened. He was deep in thought — _as if reflecting onto the elder’s words_. The old greybeards were still yearning for power, even after all these years — _still hoping to control the clan themselves instead of letting Madara’s rightful blood-heir take the lead. Was that the reason they pushed for him to be subjected to an omiai? Marriage to a granddaughter of an elder? Was it all a plan?_ In that moment, Itachi felt relief wash over him for listening to his intuition and opting out of the arrangement. He already knew that he would never be able to give Izumi what she would expect from him. As cruel as it seemed, Itachi knew that he would not come to love her. It was best for her to find a match with another. Because for Itachi, the truth was simple. His once carefully-guarded heart was already elsewhere — _in the hands of a time-traveling physician currently somewhere far beyond his reach._

“That was clearly a threat Itachi. What are you going to do about it?” Sasuke asked.

“You know, one arrow… that’s all it takes. I’m just saying,” Aoi piped in.

“Itachi… are you listening?” Sasuke asked again, looking over at his older brother.

The older brother walked down quickly, making his way through the busy compound streets, making his way towards the stables. He needed a moment alone. He needed to get away — _just a quick ride with Nobu or just hiding away by the Inari shrine for little while just so he could process everything. Just for a moment._

“I am not bothered by Madatachi. If it comes to that, I will deal with the elders myself,” Itachi finally replied.

He came to a stop when the guard from the compound’s entrance blew the horn.

“A RIDER FROM THE CITY!” a guard bellowed.

In an instant, Itachi was up on his feet and made his way down the path quickly towards the main gate. The rider approached the assembling Uchiha men and women, easing his horse into a trot, before he came to a full stop in front of them. Itachi took a step forward, glancing at the rider with curiosity. He was clad in the colours of the Adachi clan — _shades of burnt orange, crimson red and black._

“I have a message for the Uchiha clan head from Adachi-sama,” the rider said.

He remained seated on his horse, looking down towards the Uchiha that surrounded him.

“The clan head is indisposed at the moment. However, as his heir I will take the message in his stead,” Itachi spoke up and lifted his hand up for the scroll.

The rider took the sealed scroll from his saddle and leaned down, placing it into Itachi’s waiting hand. Then with a subtle nudge of his heel, he made his way towards the Uchiha gate, leaving the compound as quickly as he arrived. Itachi’s focus fell onto the seal scroll in his hand. With a quick tug, he broke the seal and unraveled the message hidden within. His eyebrows furrowed as he read through the message quickly.

“What is it? What does it say?” Sasuke asked impatiently.

Itachi then began to read aloud.

“ **The head family of the Uchiha clan is hereby summoned to present itself in front of the Adachi council in three days to answer for the following crimes against the Senju clan: the destruction of Senju estate and farmlands, an unprovoked assault on Senju warriors, an attempted murder of Senju Tobirama, and the thievery of Senju Hanae.** ”

“What?!” Aoi exclaimed.

“The Senju play dirty. What did you expect?” Itachi growled as he rolled the scroll quickly.

“An unprovoked assault my ass… and what attempted murder? The asshole skedaddled out of the battlefield the moment Sasuke went crazy with lightning. He nearly shat himself in fear when Sasuke was cutting down the Senju in his path to get to him,” Aoi commented.

“And what about the thievery of Senju Hanae? Is this still because of Sakura? I thought that matter had been resolved,” Sasuke jumped in.

“It doesn’t seem like that cousin. It doesn’t help the fact that Sakura is gone,” Aoi replied.

“What do you think?” Sasuke asked as he looked at his older brother.

Itachi glanced over to the main house. _How was he going to break this news to his father? How would he even take it? Would he lash out and ready his armor to bring down the Senju once and for all? Would he succumb to his anger and hatred just like Madara?_

“Start preparing. In three days, we ride for Niwamachi,” Itachi ordered firmly.

* * *

He couldn’t sleep that night. It has been two days since he ran out of the sleeping tea blend Sakura made for him. His mind wouldn’t rest. _There was his father_. Itachi understood his grief, hell _he_ was grieving, he wanted to avenge the death of his mother, but he also knew that he was not willing to risk the lives of those around him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, his father was slowly unraveling, and he knew that someday soon he’d have to step in. _There were the elders._ The power-hungry old men prying their way into his life because he was heir apparent. _There was Sakura._ The woman who felt so close and yet was so far away. It had been weeks since he last saw her — _since she was taken from this time_. And yet, she never strayed far from his mind. He wondered how she was doing. _Was she back in that clinic of hers learning new medical procedures as she called them or was she in the countryside visiting her mother as she hoped to do? Did she think of them? of Satsuki? of him? or was she slowly forgetting them? moving on with her life?_

He rose from his futon and discarded the warm covers. Then as he stood, he removed his sleeping attire — _a warm simple yukata_ and reached for his regular hakama and haori. As he quickly redressed himself, he left his hair loose, forgoing the leather tie he usually used to tie it into a low ponytail. Then he made his way out of his room and down the hall towards the main exit of the house. Once he descended down the three steps and set his foot onto the path, he took a deep breath of the fresh air. The nights were getting colder as winter approached. He made his way towards the stables, heading towards his trusty friend. Once he fixed Nobu’s reins and saddle, he led him out of the stable.

“Let’s go Nobu,” he said gently as he mounted his steed and made his way out of the compound.

He made his way towards the Inari shrine with his usual route, making his way through the trees and up grassy terrain. Once he reached his destination, he slid off the equine and walked towards his favourite spot. And then he came to a sudden stop as the sound of someone crying faded in from a distance. He looked around, trying to locate the source of the sound. And then he began walking towards it, leaving Nobu to graze, even forgoing his blade on his saddle. The cold autumn wind picked up, pushing him forward. It was as if the wind was coaxing him to move away from the shrine, leading him towards a familiar voice.

_“I wish to see Itachi again. Please, let me see him. I need to know if he lived.”_

His heart began to race, and his pace quickened. He was running, and with each step he took, her voice became louder and clearer.

“Sakura,” Itachi said out loud into the darkness before him.

* * *

She couldn’t sleep. There she was lying in her bed, tossing from one side to the other, unable to fall asleep once again as her mind occupied her thoughts. Her eyes were red and swollen while her cheeks were stained with dried tears. The past was all she could think of. _The Uchiha._ She remembered tracing the Uchiha family tree earlier in the day in the textbook — _how Itachi’s name was listed among the primary casualties on the Senju estate attack, that he apparently died protecting his younger brother from Senju Tobirama. Did that mean he did not recover from his injuries? Was this one of the things she changed with her time-traveling? Had she not been present at the compound, Itachi would have surely died, but she managed to resuscitate him. He was already recovering when she disappeared. Did something happen? A complication? Did she fail him? She needed to know the truth._

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, visualizing the Uchiha heir before her. _His long raven hair and onyx-coloured eyes, the prominent tear throughs that rested upon his tired face, his soft lips that pressed against hers, the feel of his strong and muscular body pressed against hers, the way his calloused hands felt on her skin as he caressed her face._ Suddenly she sat up in her bed, glancing over to her nightstand, her eyes falling onto the glaring red numbers on her alarm clock. 1:31AM.

Determined, she rose from her bed and she walked over to her closet. She had slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants over her short white silk nightie, tucking it in before she slipped on a dark green sweater on top of it. Then she grabbed her house keys, put on her old sneakers, and she made her way out of her apartment. As she walked down the steps, she thought back to her sudden departure. She was forced back home ( _did it even feel like home anymore?_ ) after completing the trying surgery on Itachi. This couldn’t be the end of the story. The Uchiha didn’t deserve to die. _She had to help them. She had to do something._

As soon as she stepped out onto the quiet street, she made her way towards the old shrine. As she looked at the entry way to the shrine, she thought back to its heyday during Niwamachi era. Now it looked worse for wear, its walls partly destroyed due to its age and overgrown with bushes. She took in the details more clearly this time around. The old sign that signified who the shrine was dedicated to was faded — _no wonder she did not know that the shrine belonged to the goddess of mercy_. Once she entered the grounds, the place looked better as she walked up the old steps and into the main shrine. This was possibly the primary place that was still regularly cleaned and maintained — _no doubt the city’s way to not offend the gods._ The place was empty when she entered. _Then again, who in their right mind would visit an old shrine in the middle of the night?_ She collected an incense stick from the table on the side, and she stepped forward towards the altar. There were small candles still burning around the golden statue of Kanon — _most likely the result of an evening prayer vigil of sorts._ She took the incense and hovered it above one of the candles, letting it come alight.

As she placed the burning incense into the sand, she knelt onto the wooden floor, bowing in respect to the goddess statue before her. After a moment, she raised her head and exhaled deeply. Her eyes were closed, trying their hardest to suppress her tears from falling. _She felt like a part of her was missing. As if she left behind a half of her in the Niwamachi era._

“Last time I visited your temple, I was so angry and scared for being thrust into a world I knew nothing about. I felt trapped, and I sought to return to the comfort of my time. How ironic that now I am here on my knees praying to you, begging you to see them again. I … disappeared without knowing if he lived. He was still recovering from the surgery, and I don’t know if it worked or it got worse. I … I wish to see him again,” she spoke out loud towards the statue of Kanon as tears slipped down her cheeks.

She brought her hands to her face, crying softly into the palm of her hands as she felt her faith slipping.

“I wish to see Itachi again. Please, let me see him. I need to know if he lived.”

She wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her sweater, calming herself down as she rose to her feet.

_“Sakura!”_

Her forest green eyes widened in shock when the familiar call of her name reached her ears. _Was fate toying with her? Cruelly teasing her with the sound of his voice?_ And then the call of her voice became clearer and louder, forcing her to move out of the shrine and glance over to the familiar torii-laid path.

“Sakura!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the read.  
> Reviews/comments are most welcome.  
> Thank you.


	13. Heart's Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes scenes of mature subject matter. 
> 
> That said, let's dive in.

_The sound of my voice, The beat of my heart,_

_With trembling hands, I walk to you._

* * *

As soon as she stepped onto the path, she glanced over to the _oh-so-familiar_ sight of the torii-laid path. Then as if he was hiding behind the corner, he emerged from the path, running towards her. _A mirage_. _It seemed impossible for him to find her_. And yet there he was, the man who would not leave her thoughts, running towards her desperately.

“Itachi,” she whispered into the night.

Sakura kept her sight on him — _scared that he was to disappear any second, fade into nothingness before she had a chance to touch him_. When he reached her and she felt his strong arms wrap around her body tightly, she nearly melted into him. She brought her hands up, wrapping her arms just as tightly around him. She inhaled deeply as her face was pressed against his shoulder, taking in his manly scent. It sent shivers down her spine and a fire ignited within her as she pulled her face away to glance at him. She noticed that he breathed just as intensely as she, his arms never loosening around her. He glanced down to meet her gaze and without letting another moment pass, his lips descended upon hers. It was not like their first kiss. No, this one was hungry and full of passion as her lips parted, allowing his tongue to slip within. Itachi let the palm of his hands glide down her back. A wave of intoxicating euphoria bubbled within her as she felt his body pressed against hers. _Oh, gods how she needed him. She was not going to let go._

She grabbed onto the edge of his kimono, pulling him closer, as they walked up the three steps into the shrine. As soon as they were inside, Sakura slipped off her dark green sweater and tossed it aside on the ground, revealing the white silk nightie that still remained tucked into her sweatpants. Itachi’s eyes wandered the exposed skin of her collarbone, and to the slightly exposed valley between her breasts. And then his hands were on her waist, gently sliding upwards along the white silk as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her exposed shoulder. He continued to press kiss after kiss, peppering her exposed shoulder, her neck, her jaw, and finally her lips once more with his affections.

Sakura loved the touch of his hands and lips on her body and craved more. As she broke their heated kiss, her hands traveled up to his tied haori. With quick surgical precision, she unraveled it, exposing his naked chest to him. She let her hands glide down his firm pectorals, enjoying the touch of his body as his kisses began to prove to be quite distracting. She arched her neck slightly as he made another trail of gentle kisses from her shoulder to her jaw. _His exploration of her body was gentle and loving._

He has captured her lips again in yet another heated kiss. Sakura trailed her hands up, grabbing the edges of his haori and effectively pushing it completely off his shoulders. Itachi obliged her, letting it slide down his arms and onto the ground. Then his eager hands returned to her body just as hers glided down his chest and to his abdomen. She broke the kiss slowly, and Itachi turned his attention to her collarbone as the strap of her nightie slipped down her shoulder, exposing more of her flesh to him. Hungrily he placed his lips upon her shoulder once more as his hand traveled up to touch the exposed flesh of her breast. A soft moan escaped her lips, as her fingers reached the tight knot that held up his hakama pants.

In this moment she didn’t care about their surroundings. She didn’t care that they were in an old shrine. All she cared about was the man before her and her intense desperate need to feel every inch of his body against her — _as if to drown the bubbling fear within her that he might disappear any minute. In this moment, nothing else mattered except the fact that Itachi was alive, and he was here, with her_.

She let out another soft moan as he kissed her neck again, his lips gentle and loving with each press to her delicate skin. His hands slid down the white silk nightie and slipping down below her sweatpants, pushing them down effectively. Sakura stepped out of the baggy pants and kicked them to the side. Then her fingers quickly untangled the knot that held up his hakama and with a slight tug, the hakama cascaded down his body and onto the ground. Sakura’s eyes glanced down to see his hardened member, only for her arousal to grow even more. Sakura then reached for her nightie and she slipped it off herself and discarding to the pile of clothes next to them. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him down for another hungry kiss. Itachi hoisted her up into his arms, letting Sakura wrap her naked body around his. Then with ease, he settled them both onto the ground. He glanced down at the beautifully flushed pink-haired woman under him. His lust-filled eyes were drinking her in, taking in the soft details of her features as he wedged himself between her legs. He smiled, as she reached out towards him, wanting him closer. He obliged and as he pressed the tip against her, he leaned down, letting her settle her hands on his shoulders. Sakura bit her lip, suppressing her moan as she nudges him closer with her leg that happily remained tucked around to his back. Itachi glanced down at her, meeting her gaze as he pushed his length into her completely. Sakura pressed her fingers into his shoulders as she felt so wonderfully filled with his length.

“Mm…Sakura,” Itachi murmured.

The sound of his husky baritone calling her name, made Sakura grip tighter onto his firm shoulders as he leaned down and stole a kiss from her. He began to move within her. At first his thrusts were slow and sensual as he enjoyed the way her sacred walls hugged his length. Every inch of her body was driving him wild with desire and hunger for her. _He needed her, oh gods how he needed her._

“More,” Sakura moaned out.

Itachi let out a groan as the sound of her voice send a pleasing shiver down his spine. His hand traveled up her thigh and up her side as he leaned down again, capturing her lips once more in a needy kiss. Sakura returned the passionate lip-lock as her hands traveled down from his shoulders and down his back. As Itachi parted from her lips, the sound of their harsh breathing filled the air as they moved in rhythm, completely tangled in the throes of ecstasy.

* * *

_The following morning._

Sakura stirred awake with a smile when the first rays of the sun kissed her face. She stretched slightly as she sat up happily, letting the sheets pool around her hips. Her eyes fell onto the familiar red digits upon her nightstand. 8:47AM. _What a night._ She felt a pleasant tenderness pulsing between her thighs. _She was most definitely in bliss_.

Then she glanced over to the man sleeping happily on his back right next to her, his black hair splayed on her soft grey pillows. Her eyes gently observed his calm features. He looked so peaceful; his face free of any worry. She glanced down to his kiss swollen lips and immediately her fingers reached to her own, touching them gently. Then her eyes traveled from his face and to his exposed chest, noticing the subtle red marks she left behind. She blushed at the memory of last night — _how desperate they were with each other, needing to feel as close to one another as possible. How they made their way back to her apartment after climaxing together in a heated passion, only to discard their clothes once more and resume their love making in the comfort of her home._ She bit her lip as she thought back to how it felt to have him above her, _inside her_ , how she felt him pulsate within her. The thought alone was already causing her to squirm. Their reunion was a happy one — _considering that in the heat of their reunion they made love inside of a shrine._ A thought flashed through her mind that this it was almost like an offering to the gods — _just like in the old days_. A soft chuckle escaped her lips causing Itachi to stir awake.

“Good morning,” he said with his deep husky baritone.

“Good morning Itachi,” she greeted with a smile.

He returned her smile and then his smile curved into a playful smirk. Then he leaned forward claiming her lips in a soft kiss which she happily returned. Then she inched closer to him, placing her hand on his chest as she snuggled to his side. Itachi wrapped his arm around her, placing a soft kiss onto the top of her head.

“I can’t believe you’re really here. I feel like any moment now I am going to wake up and find myself alone in this apartment,” Sakura said all snuggled up to him, enjoying the warmth of his body.

“It’s not a dream. I promised you I’d find you,” Itachi replied as he gently rubbed her back in a soothing gentle circle.

“You did,” she said and then she paused for a moment before she continued,” I want to say something selfish.”

Itachi put his fingers under her chin, gently nudging her to make her look at him. Sakura did so, her forest green melting into his obsidian.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I don’t want you to go through with the omiai,” she admitted.

Itachi let out a soft chuckle, and he gently moved his hand towards her face, tucking a stray piece of her pink hair behind her ear. Then he spoke with a gentle voice, “There’s no omiai. I have decided to not go through with it.”

“You did?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Good, otherwise, I would be very upset,” Sakura replied.

Itachi gently caressed her cheek.

“You’re the only one I want,” he admitted.

Sakura then surged forward kissing his lips once more, surrendering to the happiness that filled her entire being. Itachi returned her kisses without hesitation. Then he lifted himself off her pillows, as he crawled over her once more as he began to pepper her jaw and neck with soft kisses once more. Sakura let him do such, as she enjoyed his attentiveness — _as his lips cascaded down the valley between her breasts and further down to her navel, going lower and lower._

“Ita…” she gasped as he pressed his lips against her nub, coaxing a subtle moan out of her.

She propped herself up on her elbows as she glanced down to see him. When he met her gaze and flashed her that smoldering smile, she simply leaned back and enjoyed his touch.

* * *

An hour later they were still lying in bed together, their legs tangled. Itachi breathed deeply as he held her close to him, Sakura was settled nicely against his chest, just enjoying the sound of his steady heartbeat. After a moment longer, Sakura sat up, reacting to the slight rumble that settled in her stomach. She flashed him a gentle smile about to say something about her going to make lunch when Itachi sat up as well and he began to speak.

“Sakura, as much as I wish to do nothing more than lie in bed with you for the rest of my days, we have to talk.”

Sakura’s smile disappeared from her lips and her eyebrows slightly furrowed. “What’s wrong?” she asked with a hint of worry.

Itachi sighed softly as he sat up as well. He ran his hand through his long raven locks, pushing them out of his face. Then he looked at Sakura as he began to explain.

“I have to return home within the next two days. We have been summoned to answer for burning down the Senju estate. My father, he … he isn’t doing well. I have to protect my family, my clan. It doesn’t help that on top of all the charges the council is demanding for the Uchiha to answer for the kidnapping of the Senju daughter again.”

“Because of me?” she asked.

“I-I understand if you wish to remain here. It’s safer and-” the rest of his words were swallowed by her sudden kiss.

Sakura quickly broke the kiss, as she had his attention.

“I’ll be coming with you,” she murmured softly against his lips.

“You will?”

“Of course, just give me the rest of the day to pack some necessities for us to take and yeah, we’ll go back together somehow. The shrine will let us through. If it allowed me to see you after I asked, I am sure it will let us return. I have faith that it will,” Sakura smiled at him, as she gently pushed his bangs out of the way delicately.

“What about your surgical studies?”

“I’m needed in Niwamachi more than here. I know my purpose. So, we’ll pack and we’ll go,” she paused for a moment, “Oh, but one more thing, I wish for you to meet my mother, just a short visit. I never thought that it would be possible for her to meet the man I’ve fallen in love with,” Sakura suddenly admitted as her cheeks flushed.

For a second, a wave of fear wrapped around her as she voiced her true feelings for him for the first time. _She knew last night, the moment she saw him again, that this intense and overwhelming feeling she was experiencing was love. Would he feel the same or would he-_

And then she met his inquisitive gaze, the fear of him rejecting her love completely disappearing as a warm smile appeared on his lips. Itachi felt his heart quicken as he gently reached to her, cupping her cheek gently.

“You love me?” he asked gently — _needing her confirmation as he leaned a bit closer to her._

In that moment, Sakura swallowed her pride and nodded as she spoke, “Yes, I love you Itachi. I don’t know when it happened, but it did. Somehow you weaseled your way into my heart. I love you, and I’m not afraid to bare my heart to you. These past few weeks were the worst of my life because I did not know if you lived, if you recovered well enough,” she trailed off a bit, ( _earning a playful smile from him in the process)_ ,”I worried that you might have developed an infection or your wound somehow reopened, there could have been other complications but the point is I did not know, and it was driving me insane. I needed to see you again. I needed to tell you how I feel. And now that you are truly here with me, I will not cower. I wish nothing more than to stand by your side. I know I am not an Uchiha, but I think I would make an excellent partner if you’ll have me.”

Itachi gazed intently at the rosette before him, a swell of warmth spreading through his chest as she courageously declared her intentions. And in that moment, he knew, that this woman was everything he needed. _She would be his and he would be hers. And he was not going to settle for less._

“Sakura,” he began and then he pressed a soft kiss onto her lips.

Then, he caressed her cheek gently with his thumb before he continued,” I do not care that you are not an Uchiha. I would not change anything about you. I do not know when it happened, but I do know that you are the woman I wish to be with. I love you.”

He kissed her once again, _which she happily reciprocated_.


	14. A Mother's Secret

For Itachi, the modern world was unlike anything he ever dreamed of. Niwamachi or as Sakura now called it Konoha had changed tremendously. There were no longer the traditional homes sectioned off by tall walls that made up individual compounds within the city. There were no longer the lively markets he was used to seeing on the road towards the palace. The palace was undergoing major reconstruction — _apparently it nearly burned down to the ground a few years back, but people were eager to help rebuild it._ The pathway had changed too. It was no longer made of simple gravel, instead it was made of a firm stone — _he was not sure how it was made possible but, in the end, it did not bother him._ There were no horses on the street anymore. _Instead, according to Sakura in this time, they used horseless carriages of sorts that were powered by electricity — like lightning she said._ There were many things in this time that he didn’t understand. It was overwhelming, and he felt out of place.

Her home, however, was a different story. Her house — _well, she called it an apartment_ — was a rather peculiar dwelling. There was a bathing room that sprayed water with the twist of a handle simply at will. _Sakura’s explanation was that the pipes in the walls forced the water out with pressure at the turn of the handle_. He was quite fond of the shower, especially when she assisted him with the cleansing. While she prepared their lunch, he wandered around the rest of the place, eventually settling down onto her couch, intrigued by the heavy books scattered on her low table. He loved the familiar smell of sage and lavender that carried itself through her place. There were so many trinkets and gadgets and whatnots to make the living more comfortable and he wondered for a moment, how much she was giving up for a life in the past. _Was it worth it?_ He knew that he was more than capable of providing for her _— then again, she never needed it in the past._ She was an independent woman, a masterful healer, and a loyal friend. And yet, now that their relationship blossomed into something much deeper, he wanted to remain by her side, never straying too far from her.

He never thought he would be able to see Sakura’s world with his own eyes — _he simply followed the sound of her voice, wanting to reach her, not caring about the consequences. To him, finding her was all he could think of._ And when his eyes fell upon hers, nothing else mattered. The Uchiha fire that fanned through his entire being erupted once she was back in his arms. The touch of her skin against his, the taste of her lips, and the feel of her once they were one. The mere memory of their passionate reunion sent his blood rushing to his nether region. _He never thought he would be capable to love so fiercely._

 _His Sakura_ , he smiled at the thought as he glanced at the rosette, taking in her soft features once again. _How did they end up here?_ He was a skilled warrior, only thinking he’d meet his end at the battlefield, never wanting to create permanent bonds with a woman, not willing to risk making her a widow not finding himself capable enough to make her happy. And yet, here he was, completely taken by the pink-haired woman, willing to risk it all. He deduced that she was most definitely a thief — _for stealing away the most guarded part of him._

And now, here they were sitting together in this large motorized contraption Sakura called a bus, heading outside of the city and towards the familiar hues of green. He was sitting by the window, his gaze taking in the sights that quickly breezed by them while Sakura tapped her fingers away on the small device in her hands next to him. She paused her movements, only to lean closer to Itachi to whisper.

“We’re not far from Hisogawa. We should be there in twenty minutes.”

He simply nodded and he turned his focus out the window once more. He knew this country. They were heading northeast from Niwamachi. He used to race with Shisui and Aoi through these forests when they were mere children. The thought of his home caused dread to settle in the pit of his stomach. His family was in danger, he needed to return to them, to prevent any further loss and to uncover the hidden enemy that started it all. He closed his eyes for a moment, to ease the budding storm within.

* * *

**Earlier in the day.**

Sakura was sitting behind him on the couch while he was seated on the soft carpet below. She was gently combing through his long black tresses while he flicked through the pages of the Konoha history book. Her soothing touch calmed him as she set down the comb and she used her fingertips to sweep the hair into a low ponytail. 

“Is this all you were able to find about my time?” he asked as he read the section on the Uchiha Conflict. 

“Yes, and I found that little excerpt by the Uchiha clan family tree about your _supposed_ death at the Senju estate,” she paused for a moment, gently leaning over him, embracing him from behind before she continued, ”I tried to find the old scrolls but they’re not easily accessible to people as they are seen as artefacts. They’re held in this special building called a museum. They house historical items that have a significant meaning. It’s meant to preserve them.”

Itachi gently took her hand in his and brought it to lips, leaving a soft imprint upon her knuckles. Sakura smiled at the small gesture and she gently pulled away as he focused back to the text. He glanced over the legend of the missing Senju, before he flicked a few more pages ahead when he stopped, “hmm, interesting.” 

“What?” 

Itachi’s eyes remained on the text as he spoke, “Well, there’s no mention of the Yamanaka clan past the introduction. That would suggest that they cease to exist much earlier than thought. And also, this point here, about Hyūga and Shimura is interesting.”

He paused for a moment, standing up only to sit down onto the couch next to the rosette. He turned to face her as he continued to explain.

“The Hyūga are a noble clan like the Uchiha and the Senju. Our clans were considered to be the three noble clans of the land of fire even before joining Adachi’s Niwamachi. However, the Shimura clan is fairly new. There is old Danzō, the clan leader and his wife Koharu and their two children. I met the daughter once; she was to be a match for Sasuke but he refused. What I find interesting is that there is almost no mention of the Shimura clan in this book or the fact that the compound in the city that they occupied once belonged to the Uchiha.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I was born in that compound,” Itachi confirmed and then he glanced over to the opened textbook resting on the coffee table, “So, out of all of the clans only three survived to this era?”

Sakura shook her head, “Well, there’s only one Senju left really and she’s the head of the hospital I work at. I studied under her for the last six years. She’s a woman in her mid-sixties.” 

“That would mean that the Senju and the Uchiha manage to eradicate one another along with Namikaze, Nara, and Yamanaka, leaving only Hyūga and the Shimura clan intact,” Itachi counted out the clans with his fingers as he was thinking out loud.

Then his hands formed into a fist as anger started to bubble within him. Gone was his precious self-control. _They were all puppets. Someone hidden in the shadows has been slowly removing clan by clan from Niwamachi._ Sakura looked at him, seeing the sudden change in him, putting the two and two together. _How was it that the Hyūga and the Shimura were the only ones to survive the last three hundred years?_

“Itachi... you don’t think...”

“I think somebody has been playing a very dangerous game for a long time,” Itachi voiced out.

* * *

**Back to the present.**

They disembarked from the metal contraption at the outskirts of Hisogawa village. Itachi waited patiently as Sakura tucked her cellular device into the leather bag that hung off her shoulder. He was wearing his clothes, feeling more comfortable in them than the modern clothing Sakura offered to purchase for him. Besides, they were not going to dally in this era much longer. They would enjoy this visit with Sakura’s mother, then head back to pack up whatever they needed, and then they would head back to his era. The shrine was the key — _he only hoped that it would let them pass once more_. He needed to return. His family’s future depended on it.

“I know you’re angry Itachi,” Sakura said, breaking their silence as they started to walk towards the village.

“I’m sorry Sakura. I’m just still putting it all together,” Itachi replied.

“I understand. It won’t be a long visit.”

Itachi glanced over to her and shook his head.

“It’s alright love. Take your time,” he said.

Sakura smiled as she took his hand, interlacing their fingers as they walked down the path. He was not about to question the sudden hand-holding gesture when he himself was hoping for some sort of physical contact between them. He squeezed her hand in return, letting her know that it was alright, and the pair continued on.

“There’s something else that has been on my mind,” Itachi said suddenly.

Sakura glanced over at him and asked, “what is it?”

“If you come back with me, you know what that means for us,” Itachi started as they walked off the sideroad that led towards the Sugihara farm.

“Yes, I understand. This is not just some passing fancy,” Sakura replied.

Itachi came to a stop and he turned to face her. He needed to make sure she understood what would happen between had they returned together to the past. His world was much different than hers, and even though she witnessed some of it first-hand, when it came to romance, she was unaware of what would happen.

“I will introduce you as my intended. You will become my wife. You will become an Uchiha. I ask you now, are you ready for that?” Itachi asked calmly. 

“Are you? As far as I remember, you were the one who did not wish to marry,” Sakura replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

He knew that she was not taking him seriously. This was still something fairly new between and to jump into marriage — _that was a big leap._

“I believe I told you once before. If I ever married willingly, it would be out of love,” Itachi countered.

“Itachi, let’s just take it one day at a time,” Sakura said.

“In my era we won’t have that luxury. You and I, we won’t be able to be this close to one another, unless we are married. And I refuse for you to be slandered. You know my era is not kind to women,” Itachi explained, trying to get her to see his reasons. 

“You wish to protect me,” she replied.

“Of course, I do. So, I ask again, are you willing to bind yourself to me in such a manner? As my wife?” Itachi asked once more, as he lifted his hand towards her hair, gently tucking the stray soft pink tresses behind her ear. 

His hand then settled on her cheek, gently cupping it as his thumb caressed her soft skin. Sakura leaned into his touch and smiled as she gave him an answer.

“Yes, I am. It should feel to me like we’re rushing but I don’t feel that way. I love you and like you said, your era is different, and this is common, getting married even before the couples know each other and I … I am okay with it. I just don’t want to disappear from you again. I can’t go through that uncertainty again.”

Itachi then pulled the young rosette into his arms, feeling a wave of relief wash over him at her acceptance. He pressed a soft kiss onto her right temple and then he leaned down to her ear nearly whispering sweet words.

“Our hearts are tied Sakura. We will always find our way to each other.”

* * *

Sakura bit her lip nervously as she buzzed the doorbell and they waited patiently for her mother to come to the door. This was the first time she was bringing a man to introduce to her parent. _How would she introduce him? As her boyfriend? Her fiancée? Her intended? How would her mother even react to such a news bomb? “Hello, mother, remember how weeks ago I was in the hospital? Well, it’s a really fun story. You see I traveled three hundred years into the past and long story short I fell in love with this tall dark handsome warrior.”_ She shook her head and took a deep breath as the front door opened.

The blonde woman was stunned to see her daughter. She was wearing a mint green apron around her waist and in her hands, she was holding a pair of brown gardening gloves. Clearly Mebuki was hands deep in work and not expecting company. However, at the sight of her only daughter, she smiled wide, happy to have her home.

“Sakura? Why didn’t you call I would have sent Kakashi to pick you up,” Mebuki said and then she pulled the pinkette into her arms for a hug.

Sakura happily returned the embrace and then pulled away saying, “mama, it’s okay I wanted to take the bus ride.”

“Who’s this?” Mebuki inquired as she looked over the tall handsome man standing beside her daughter.

Sakura smiled as she glanced at Itachi, and then — _as if it was the easiest thing she ever had to say_ — she said,” Mama, this is Uchiha Itachi. He’s my love.” 

Mebuki’s eyes widened — _as if the term love had a different meaning between the women_ — and then she nodded. Itachi then bowed respectfully towards Mebuki and as he straightened once more, he said,” it’s very nice to meet you Sugihara-san.”

“Nice to meet you too Uchiha-san. Please do come in,” Mebuki opened her home to him.

They ventured farther into the lovely home, making their way down the narrow hallway and towards the living room. From the kitchen suddenly a silver-haired man emerged holding a large wrench in his hand.

“Hey Mebuki, do you have a slightly smaller wrench?” then his eyes fell towards the visitors,” oh hey Sakura-chan, oh and you brought a guest. Nice to meet you. I’m Hatake Kakashi, good friend of the Haruno family and Sakura’s former sensei,” Kakashi introduced himself as he extended his hand to shake with the man.

Itachi looked at the hand but then offered him his in an equal shake,” Nice to meet you. I’m Uchiha Itachi.”

“Itachi is my boyfriend. Be nice to him,” Sakura quickly added as the silver-haired man was looking him over.

“How come you haven’t mentioned him before? You’re full of secrets Sakura-chan tsk tsk,” Kakashi teased, but when Sakura’s face contorted in annoyance, the silver-haired man added quickly, “Well I have work to do. I promised Mebuki I’d fix that leak in the greenhouse. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

Sakura waved to him and then she pulled Itachi towards the living room happily. Mebuki let them walk past her, her eyes falling onto the red uchiwa fan that decorated Itachi’s back. For her, it seemed like the world came to a stop. She took a deep breath, her eyes staring at the uchiwa fan until Itachi settled down onto the couch. Then she followed, taking a seat on the armchair across from the couch.

“That haori of yours… I have seen something similar before,” Mebuki commented.

“Mama, you probably saw the same haori in my apartment,” Sakura offered an explanation as she sat down next to Itachi on the couch.

Mebuki shook her head,” No it’s not that.”

Then she had taken a deep breath, taking her time before she continued.

“We were supposed to tell you together when you turned eighteen but when Kizashi died I decided not to. I was scared that if I did, I would lose you too. But it seems fate thinks different,” Mebuki said as she pointed to the uchiwa fan resting on Itachi’s back.

“Mama, what do you mean?”

“I have to show you something. Stay here,” Mebuki said, and she moved away from the couch and disappeared down the hall.

Sakura glanced over at Itachi, unsure what to expect or what was even happening at the moment. Her mother was acting strange — _well stranger than usual._ It did not take long for the blonde-haired woman to return. In her arms she carried what seemed like a folded navy-blue fabric. When she came closer, the details became clearer — _it was a regal-looking haori._

“Impossible,” Itachi said breathlessly as his eyes fell onto the folded haori.

He reached for it, spreading it out to see all the intricate details of it. It was the familiar hue of dark blue, decorated with heavy swirls of gold along the shoulders and the sleeves. He flipped to the haori’s backside, revealing a large golden uchiwa fan. His fingers touched the symbol of his clan.

“Mama, where did you get this?” Sakura broke the silence.

“You see, your father and I we prayed for so long to be blessed with a child, but we couldn’t conceive. We tried everything from modern medicine to my herbal concoctions, but nothing worked. Then as if by a miracle, about twenty years ago, Kizashi was the trauma surgeon on duty in the ER at the hospital, when a little girl was brought in. This little girl was about two years old. They found her in the old Kanon shrine unconscious, wrapped up tightly in this haori. You see the girl’s clothing was torn and bloodied. She had suffered an injury to her head right here,” Mebuki pointed to her the right side of her own forehead and then she continued, “eventually the little girl recovered, and she was able to find a good home. Honey, that little girl is you,” Mebuki concluded and she reached over to touch her daughter’s hand.

Sakura retracted her hand from her mother’s reach, overwhelmed with the revelation. Her cheeks were stained with fresh tears and her breathing rapidly increased as she attempted to digest what she just learned. She turned to look at Itachi, who listened to the whole story intently and was in just as much an awe as she. But seeing her distressed state, he gently wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into his chest. Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around him as she started to sob against his haori. Mebuki decided to give them a moment, seeing that her daughter sought comfort from someone else.

“I’ll go make us some tea,” Mebuki said quietly, and she stood making her way towards the kitchen as Sakura clung onto the raven-haired man next to her.

“…found me… at… the shrine…” Sakura managed to utter amidst her tears.

“It’s alright,” he soothed.

She lifted her head from his chest to look him in the eyes.

“I’m… I’m… I’m a _Senju_!” Sakura cried out.

Itachi gently brought his hands to her face, wiping away the fallen tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Sakura’s eyes fixated on his and she spoke with almost a whisper,” _do you hate me now_?”

“Don’t be foolish,” Itachi replied, his hands still cupping her face.

“You must hate me. I’m the reason your family has suffered so much,” Sakura said as more tears slid down towards his thumbs.

“You were but a pawn in someone else’s sick and twisted game. If it weren’t you then it would have been something else to stir the pot between the clans. I do not blame you. You were only two years old Sakura. I don’t care that you are a Senju. I love you, and I will never let you go. I promise you,” he said and then his lips were upon hers, as if to cement the promise he just gave her.

Sakura returned the soft kiss and then once they pulled away from one another she exhaled deeply. As Sakura calmed down, slowly coming to terms with her mother’s secret and her own actual identity, Itachi turned back towards the regal haori.

“This haori belonged to my uncle,” Itachi said suddenly as he picked up the haori from the coffee table.

“Izuna?” Sakura asked.

“No, this haori belongs to the head of the Uchiha clan. It was Madara’s,” Itachi explained.

“What? That doesn’t make any sense. Wasn’t Izuna blamed for …my disappearance?”

“Yes, but this changes things. We will look into it once we go back. For now, we’ll take it back where it belongs,” Itachi said as he folded up the haori.

Sakura nodded and she stood,” I ... I am going to talk with my mother. She meant well.”

“I understand. It’s alright, take your time. We’ll figure out the rest later,” Itachi nodded,” I’ll take a look around the farm and give you a moment to yourselves.”

* * *

Sakura made her way out of the house and towards her mother’s garden. The older woman was crouched down to the earth, meticulously trimming herbs and placing them into the wicker basket next to her. Mebuki glanced up to see her pink-haired daughter approach her, so she slowly stood up to face her daughter. _Would she reject her? Did she hate her for keeping such a large secret for so long? Has she lost her only child forever?_ When the rosette reached the blonde woman, she readied to say something only for Mebuki to speak first.

“You called him your love.”

“I did,” Sakura nodded.

Mebuki smiled at that and then said, “Just like I used to call Kizashi. You have my blessing _if_ you still want it. That Itachi, he seems like a good man.”

“He is. He _really_ is,” Sakura agreed and then she started,” Mama I...”

“I’m sorry I have kept that from you for so long,” Mebuki interrupted.

“It’s okay, I understand, and I forgive you,” Sakura said with ease.

Then the rosette wrapped her arms around the woman she called mother, not caring about the dirt on Mebuki’s appearance. Mebuki wrapped her arms just as tight around her, feeling thankful that she was no longer weighed down by the heavy family secret and that her daughter still accepted her.

“No matter where the wind will take you, you are my daughter and I will always love you,” Mebuki said as tears welled up in her eyes.

“I love you too. You will always be my mother. Always.”

* * *

_In the middle of the night._

“Tell me what to expect once we return,” Sakura asked as she tightened the straps on her heavy backpack as they walked out of her apartment and headed down the stairs.

“I told you about my father. He is slowly losing himself. The elders think him to be mad. Sasuke is different, much more hot-headed than you remember. Satsuki has taken it upon herself to take care of your house until you returned while helping Kazuo and Hikari run the infirmary. What worries me is the impending meeting with the Adachi council. It will be an unpredictable situation,” Itachi said as they made their way onto the street.

“I’ll be there with you,” Sakura replied.

Itachi shook his head, “No, I will not risk your safety.” 

“I will be there with you. If we are to be together, you have to treat me as an equal,” Sakura argued. 

“Sakura, I cannot lose you,” Itachi said softly.

“You won’t,” Sakura reaffirmed, and the pair entered the shrine’s grounds.

Both of them carried a heavy backpack filled with all sorts of things ranging from books, personal products, medical supplies and more. Sakura managed to pack most of the medical supplies she had lying around the house, plus the extra amount she purchased at the local pharmacy on the way back from her mother’s farm.

They walked up the steps up to the shrine and they both collected the incense at the door and stepped forth towards Kanon’s altar. They each lit the incense and buried its end into the sand.

“Thank you for saving my life and bringing me here to be raised and loved by such wonderful people. Thank you for reuniting me with the love of my life. I ask of you this last thing. Let us go home, we are ready to face our destiny together,” Sakura offered.

A swell of the autumn wind enveloped them, as if it began to push them out of the shrine and towards the torrii-laid path. Sakura immediately grabbed a tight hold of Itachi’s hand, and he returned the squeeze, not willing to part with her. As they stood at the edge of the shrine, they watched as the fallen leaves danced with the wind, guiding them towards the gates. Together, they descended down the steps of the shrine and made their way towards home.


	15. Homeward

They emerged at the outskirts of the familiar greens of the Naka forest and they further descended into the green meadows. They seemed like quite the pair — _there was Itachi dressed in his traditional white haori and navy-blue hakama, and then there was Sakura, dressed in her light grey and slightly torn jeans and a plain red hoodie_. Her rosy pink hair was tied up in a loose bun. In her right hand she held a small flashlight, lighting it down to the grassy terrain, if only to avoid any possible bumps in the dark. Her left hand was still holding onto Itachi’s right hand. As they made their way through the meadows and towards the main gate of the Uchiha compound, Itachi let go of her hand. 

“Is something the matter?” Sakura asked, glancing over to him momentarily. 

“I told you, in public until marriage we need to keep space from one another, no matter how much we don’t want to,” Itachi explained as they kept walking. 

“Right, I understand. I just-“ 

“Behind closed doors, I’m yours,” Itachi added quickly. 

Sakura simply nodded and they continued on in silence. Once they approached the gate, it slowly pushed open, revealing a pair of Uchiha guardsmen at the ready. Sakura flicked off her flashlight and tucked it into the side of her backpack. The men bowed in respect, recognizing the Uchiha heir and the pink haired Uchiha physician. 

“Uchiha-sama, you’ve returned! and with Haruno-san,” the guard greeted as he bowed in respect as the pair walked through the gate.

  
“Seems like a calm night Tomaru,” Itachi noted as they came to a stop in front of the main guard Tomaru. 

“It is. Don’t worry the entire compound is thoroughly protected. Your brother has been delegating duties all day in your absence. He’s been checking in at all the guard posts all night,” Tomaru replied.

“I see. Well, if you see my brother, tell him I’ve returned with Haruno-san and that I shall speak with him in the morning,” Itachi said. 

“As you command Uchiha-sama,” Tomaru replied.

Sakura waved to the guardsmen and then made her way further into the compound, heading up the familiar traveled path among the various homes until she reached hers. Itachi walked alongside her, enjoying the peaceful quiet in the compound. Since it was the middle of the night, the place was nearly completely quiet — _with the minor exception of guardsmen patrolling the area of the compound._

They walked up to the engawa and then entered Sakura’s home. She slipped out of her old sneakers and ventured farther in. She slid the grey backpack off her shoulders, setting it down onto the oaken floor near the kitchen. Deciding to unpack at a later time, Sakura looked around her small house. The place seemed just as she had left it — _everything was in its place neatly put away, fresh herbs drying up in clusters above her kitchen table, even the familiar scent of sage and lavender wafting through the space._ She made her way over to her sleeping quarters and began to unravel the futon. Itachi followed suit, slipping off his shoes and placing the second backpack onto the floor right next to the grey one.

“Please stay,” she said softly, as she glanced over to him.

Itachi took a moment to consider her request — _none but the guardsmen saw them, so this would be alright, at least for tonight._ Then he met her gaze and simply nodded, slowly making his way over to the sleeping quarters. His hands reached towards the edge of his haori, letting it come undone. He slipped it off his shoulders and settled it on top of her dresser. 

“We should get some rest,” Sakura interrupted as she finished setting up the futon and its warm covers. 

“Yes, we should,” Itachi agreed. 

Sakura smiled at him, her eyes slightly hovering over his now half-naked attire. Then she slipped off the red hoodie and shimmied herself out of the blue jeans. Itachi remained still, his eyes focused on the movement of her hands as she collected her clothes and set them down in the corner by the dresser, right next to his haori. He settled down onto the futon she prepared for them, sliding under the covers as his eyes remained fixated upon her as she removed her undergarments in front of him. 

“Sakura,” he called out to her.

“Yes?” she responded as she opened up the dresser nearly completely bare. 

“You need to put some clothes on,” he said rather quickly, his eyes drinking her in completely. 

“Oh? Am I showing too much skin for you Uchiha-sama?” she teased as she fished out a simple light-blue yukata and closed the drawer. 

Then she quickly wrapped herself in the soft fabric before making her way towards the futon. Once she settled down next to him, she let out a soft squeak as Itachi pulled her right to his naked chest. Sakura nearly melted into his warm embrace, loving the feel of his arms wrapped around her, as if to provide endless comfort and security. She rested her head on top of his chest blissfully, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. 

“As much as I want to ravish you right now, we need the rest,” he murmured softly.

Sakura let out a soft chuckle and she snuggled more, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers, “Good night.” 

She pressed a soft kiss onto his exposed pectoral and then snuggled once more, letting sleep take her.

* * *

_Elsewhere._

Within Niwamachi, there was the majestic Senju clan compound, nestled against the tall walls of the Kanon shrine. It was composed of numerous buildings made from the wood of highest quality. There within the main house of the Senju clan, two brothers remained in a heated discussion, a bottle of opened sake and two cups filled to the brim between them on the low table. Hashirama stared down his younger brother, trying his hardest to remain calm. He was tired of this constant conflict with the Uchiha clan. For Hashirama, this conflict should have ended with Madara’s death, but fate had other plans. His younger brother insisted on seeing the pink haired woman once again, still adamant about her place among their clan. His desperation to reunite with his lost child grew wildly each day _— perhaps it was the loss of his wife Ai several years ago, and this was Tobirama’s only possible chance of somehow having a little bit of his wife back in the world, in the form of the only child. But he never thought his brother would be capable of going into such extreme lengths._ He reached for the cup of sake and downed it quickly, as if he was trying to quench the growing storm within him.

“What are you trying to achieve with this claim brother? Your daughter is long gone. You need to let it go,” Hashirama said.

“Don’t tell me what to do brother. If it were your daughter, you would do the same. Misaki is the same age as my Hanae. Tell me, if it were her, what would you do?” Tobirama questioned, the sound of his voice rising with each word.

“We have punished the Uchiha enough,” Hashirama insisted.

“How can you say that?!”

“We have punished the Uchiha enough,” Hashirama repeated, his voice like thunder.

“Not enough,” Tobirama growled as he slammed his hand against the table.

“In this never-ending conflict we have lost far too much. We lost Kawarama and Itama. You lost Ai to the grief over your missing daughter. We almost lost Tōka!” Hashirama had taken a deep breath before he continued, “and now, I lost my son and heir because you had to provoke the Uchiha once again!”

Hashirama exhaled, taking a moment to calm his nerves before he spoke with a firm voice.

“Why did you have Mikoto killed?”

Tobirama stayed silent for a moment, taking a deep breath, as if to reassess his thoughts before he chose to answer.

“That was not the plan. I paid the Grass mercenary to dispatch Fugaku,” Tobirama admitted.

“It was completely foolish and unnecessary! You continue to stir the pot with the Uchiha when this conflict should have ended over a decade ago. It is your fault that the Uchiha retaliated by setting our estate and our crops on fire. We lost too many fighters! Far too many good men!” Hashirama exclaimed, his anger flaring like wildfire.

“You’re blaming me for Hakura’s death?” Tobirama questioned.

“I guess I am.”

“The Uchiha needed to be punished!” Tobirama exclaimed.

Hashirama brought his hand against his face, massaging his temples in a circular motion, as if to erase the throbbing headache that irked him. Suddenly the weight of being the head of a prominent clan began to pull him down — _as if to drown him in the bloody conflict. There had to be another way. This needless trial, that was to occur in less than two days, would only bring more problems._

“What are we going to do with the council? Have we any allies to support our claim?”

“We have managed to secure the support of the Nara clan. The Yamanaka and the Namikaze will support the Uchiha. Hyūga and Shimura decided not to side with either clan. They’re opting to stay neutral,” Tobirama said.

“It’s time we end this conflict brother. There’s no need for more bloodshed,” Hashirama stated, and he rose to his feet, leaving his brother to wallow in his anger by himself.

* * *

_The following morning._

The sound of thunder roared in the distance as Satsuki descended down the steps from the main house. The pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof of the house, brought out a smile on her face. _She enjoyed this type of weather._ Satsuki lifted a thick straw hat above her head as she decided to return to the physician house once again. This was her routine, just like Sakura-chan taught her — _every morning, she would attend to the herbs and begin creating the potent salves within Sakura’s home and_ _then she would make her way towards the infirmary and check on the patients that were currently under care._ She even had her hands full with difficult patients — _Kagami was complaining about his broken arm healing too slowly, insisting on quicker fix so that he could return to his duty. Only that man could have ended up with a healed broken leg, only to break his arm the next day._

She quickly walked up the steps into the physician’s house, hiding under the engawa from the rain. She slid open the doors and noticed two pairs of footwear by the entrance. She slipped out of hers and she quickly made her way farther inside, only to see a familiar pair sharing a futon in a warm embrace. She stepped forward, recognizing the pink-haired physician currently using her brother’s chest as a pillow.

“Itachi-nii? Sakura-chan?”

Itachi awakened at the call of his name, his eyes venturing towards the young Uchiha standing in between the opened fusuma panels. Sakura stirred awake, her hand gliding across Itachi’s chest as she pulled away from his warmth. She sat up and stretched slightly, when she noticed her young apprentice, standing in shock to see her once again.

“Satsu?” Sakura called out.

“You’re back…and with…. Itachi-nii… does this mean…”

“Hai, Satsu. Sakura is to be my wife,” Itachi confirmed as he also sat up.

Itachi stood and collected his discarded haori, slipping it on once more. Satsuki clapped her hands together happily.

“I knew it!” Satsu exclaimed.

Sakura rose to her feet and smiled as the young Uchiha surged forward towards her, enveloping her small hands around her. She gently returned the warm embrace.

“Finally, you will be my sister for real,” Satsuki declared happily.

“That’s right,” Sakura nodded.

* * *

_Later._

Sakura looked around — _her eyes traveling from Itachi, to Shisui, to Aoi, and to Sasuke_. They were sitting around the old low table that resided in Sakura’s kitchen. The three Uchiha members were currently digesting the news from their travels to the future, staying in silence as their eyes focused on different places around the kitchen. There on the table was the neatly folded golden-blue haori that once belonged to Madara. Aoi’s eyes remained glued to it — _her hand reaching over to touch the familiar fabric._ The feel of the high-quality material beneath her fingers caused her to shut her eyes quickly, trying her hardest to stop herself from showing too much emotion. This item of clothing belonged to her late father _— here now serving almost as a reminder of the fearless leader the Uchiha clan lost a decade ago._

“How?” she barely voiced out.

“We don’t know how. I was found with torn and bloodied clothing with only this haori keeping me warm,” Sakura replied softly.

Aoi nodded, and she gently let go of the fabric, choosing to lean back against the sturdy wall instead. Sasuke let out a soft sigh as he ran his hand through his messy black hair. He proceeded to rest his head against the palm of his hand while Shisui glanced over to Itachi.

“So, Sakura is really the lost Senju child and you two are going to get married? Just like that?” he asked, his eyes moving from Itachi to Sakura.

“Yes,” Itachi replied simply.

“What are we going to do about the fact that there is a Senju, no offense Sakura, sitting in the middle of the Uchiha compound? She’s in danger,” Aoi chimed in.

“I am aware of that. Right now, no one else knows but you three and for now it needs to remain this way,” Itachi answered.

“Agreed,” Shisui said while Sasuke and Aoi simply nodded in approval.

For a moment, silence fell upon them, as if to allow them more time to process their situation. For Aoi, this was something unexpected. She had never thought that she would see this haori again. Although her father had more than one set, this haori has not been worn by Fugaku not even once since he overtook the clan leadership from Madara. She was in disbelief that it was her father involved in the missing Senju affair from twenty years ago. _Is this why her father was so adamantly defending Izuna-oji? That her father would be capable of kidnapping a two-year-old child in the middle of the night, hurt her by tearing her clothes and leaving bloody marks on her, and then regret his actions and using his own haori to cover up the crime?_ She shook her head — _her father would have never done such a thing._ He might have been a lot of things but dishonourable was not one of them. If anyone knew Madara, it would be his daughter and his brothers. And if anyone remembered the life of the Uchiha in the Niwamachi compound prior to their expulsion, it would be Aoi.She glanced up at the group before, her eyes falling onto the pinkette once more.

“If you were found at the Kanon shrine, it would make sense. The old Uchiha compound was separated by the shrine’s grounds from the Senju compound. I mean, it is much easier to navigate through the shrine’s gardens and prayer buildings than risk being spotted out on the streets of Niwamachi. The markets were always busy even at night. The shrine is a logical choice. There would be no one present during the night. Whoever took you in the middle of the night most likely tried to go through the shrine to get into the Uchiha compound. But back then, my father was adamant about keeping the Uchiha compound under strict thumb day in and night. I was twelve, Satsu’s age when this happened. I remember that my father himself would wander at odd times during the night. I woke up a few times in the middle of the night, only to find him missing. So, I’d often go look for him. I would find him in high perches around the compound, once on a tree branch, once on a rooftop and once atop the wall all gazing up at the moon,” Aoi explained as she looked back on her memories, long hidden away under lock and key.

“I don’t have many memories of that compound,” Itachi added. 

“Itachi you were seven years old when it happened. Shisui was not much older than you. Sasuke was not even two years old. And we were all pretty much cloistered in the compound all the time since my father was distrustful of outsiders. Shortly after the girl’s _well Sakura’s disappearance_ we were kicked out of that compound,” Aoi explained. 

“I used to try to climb the wall over to shrine. Izuna caught me once and I fell, broke my hand on impact. He took me to get treated,” Shisui chimed in.

“You speak of your father kindly. It’s much different than what I read in books,” Sakura commented. 

Aoi glanced over to rosette and nodded firmly, “Don’t trust the books Sakura. Yes, my father was a great man, a great warrior capable of great and terrible things. On the outside he was a fearless leader, an excellent strategist, extraordinarily skilled in battle, always ready to spill the blood of his enemies to protect the clan. But on the inside, he was a loving, caring man, who would give his life for his family. His brothers Izuna and Fugaku meant the world to him. He used to call me hotaru, a firefly just like his mother used to call him. He taught me how to defend myself, how to hunt, how to use a bow.”

“And yet he did not name you his heir,” Sasuke commented. 

“My mother died in childbirth. I was his child born out of wedlock and yet he still gave me his name, raised me by himself. He went against the clan elders to accept me as his child and even threatened them with bodily harm if they refused him. And becoming clan heiress? I never wanted the clan leadership anyway. I think it’s cursed — no offense Itachi,” Aoi declared. 

“Well how was I supposed to know that? You never talk about him,” Sasuke retorted. 

Sakura reaches over and slapped Sasuke on the hand,” you’re being insensitive.” 

She then glanced over to Aoi and said,” thank you for that explanation Aoi-chan.” 

“Well, that definitely gives us a different perspective on Madara. Thanks for that Aoi,” Shisui said. 

“It still doesn’t answer how Sakura came to be wrapped in Madara’s haori,” Itachi stated. 

“And we will never know, unless Sakura suddenly remembers something that happened when she was two years old or someone else comes forth,” Shisui added.

For a moment it seemed they fell back into their silence, only for Sasuke to suddenly speak up, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m not one to change the subject and not that it matters, but you two have my support,” he said as he glanced over to Itachi and Sakura.

“Mine too,” Aoi joined in.

“And mine. You seem happy cousin and I support your happiness,” Shisui added.

Itachi smiled, and he reached for Sakura’s hand, giving her a gentle squeeze. She knew that to Itachi the support of his family meant the world — _just like her mother’s approval of Itachi meant the world to her._ She smiled back at her husband-to-be, squeezing his hand in return.

“Thank you. Your support has immense value, to both of us,” Sakura said.

“Agreed,” Itachi nodded.

Sasuke cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention.

But I have one condition. I wanna be there when you notify the elders. Old Madatachi is still fuming over the fact that you broke the omiai with his granddaughter and I can’t wait to see their faces once you tell them that you are marrying a Senju,” Sasuke changed the topic all of sudden.

“Hey, don’t talk about those old greybeards or these two might just run off on us,” Shisui commented.

“Don’t worry. It will take more than just some old senile men to scare us off. Besides, there’s the trial,” Sakura said.

Shisui and Sasuke nodded.

“We need to prepare. Tomorrow we head for Niwamachi and clear our family name,” Itachi began.

He finished his tea, set down the cup onto the table, and then he continued.

“Aoi? Sasuke? The three of us will have to keep our eyes on father and the Senju. Shisui, you will stay behind in the compound and ensure its safety in our absence. We will only take fifteen men with us the rest are to your disposal.”

“As you command cousin,” Shisui agreed.

* * *

_The next day._

She was back. She was in a real relationship with Itachi. She was a Senju. And now she has returned to Niwamachi. For Sakura, coming to terms with her new identity was not an easy task. For as long as she could remember, she was the daughter of Sugihara Mebuki — _an eccentric woman with a vast knowledge of herbs, spices, and it’s various concoctions to aid one’s health_ — and the late Haruno Kizashi — _a trauma surgeon, a man always eager to help anyone who needed it, whose love of medicine and care he passed onto his only child_. She was Haruno Sakura — _a surgical resident, a protege of Senju Tsunade herself, one of the most renowned medical prodigies of her time._ And yet she was also Senju Hanae. It almost felt like she was two very different people. A physician from the future and a clan daughter of the past. 

She thought back to her mother Mebuki. Their goodbye was brief, for she did not wish to stay for too long — _she knew if she did, she would struggle to leave her mother behind_. The only comfort to her was the fact that her mother was not alone. Kakashi was always there, always ready to help and assist with whatever project her mother was working on. She would not be alone and for that Sakura was thankful. Mebuki would always be her mother, no matter the distance. She only hoped that one day, the shrine would be merciful and allow her to visit her mother and uncle once more. 

Her thoughts ventured to her biological parents. As she thought back to the text on the missing Senju, she remembered their names. Senju Tobirama and Adachi Ai. Now, her real father she already had met. The first time she attended the council meeting — _where she insisted that she was not a Senju_. She was not sure what to think of Tobirama Senju. Frankly, she did not like him — _his deep-seeded hatred for the Uchiha clan was one of the reasons, second was his obvious temper_. She only hoped that their “family” reunion would lack any possible outbursts. One could only hope. 

She thought back to her unpacking the two overstuffed backpacks yesterday. She spent a large portion of yesterday’s afternoon introducing Satsuki and her infirmary staff Kazuo and Hikari to the various medications and tools she brought back with her — _and that’s not counting all the herbal remedies which they could easily learn to replicate here, and the various medical books on various ailments to aid them at every turn_. But there was one item among all of those packed necessities that was deemed most important. An old photograph of Sakura and her parents. She smiled as she pressed her hand against her chest — _right where the photo was currently neatly tucked in under her kimono_. For now, she kept them close to her heart, for her own protection, and for courage. 

And now here they were. 

They entered Niwamachi on horseback. Sakura was sitting behind Itachi, her hands confidently wrapped around his middle securely as they followed in formation, behind Fugaku and Aoi. Sasuke was trotting along beside them. They were followed by fifteen Uchiha warriors. For Sakura, today was different. She was dressed in the traditional Uchiha garb — _the crisp white haori with the red uchiwa fan on her back and navy blue hakama._ Her rosy locks were tucked behind her ears, letting them rest against her back. Itachi was dressed in his formal clothes — _the elaborate golden-blue attire with his hair scooped up into a tight knot. Once they reached the castle’s courtyard, the group of Uchiha disembarked from their horses._

“Father, what do you intend to say?” Itachi inquired.

“I already told you. This is my conflict to settle,” Fugaku exclaimed and then he stepped ahead into the castle.

Sakura observed Fugaku’s behaviour. This was not the patriarch she treated months ago. This is a man so far gone in his grief and hatred, that he no longer wished to resurface. _He was not stable, and this could end up being a disastrous situation._ She reached for Itachi, wanting to say something. But Itachi quickly followed after his father, as if to try and ease the situation or keep his sights on him. Sasuke followed right after.

“Come on, let’s go doc,” Aoi ushered and the pair of women headed in while the Uchiha warriors remained with the horses in the courtyard.

As Sakura walked towards the meeting hall through the familiar hallway, her anxiety skyrocketed. That familiar hallway felt _oh-so-much-longer_ than before. _She did not know what to expect of this meeting or trial._ _Would the Uchiha clan be punished for all of their supposed crimes? She would not allow it. By blood, she was a Senju, and she would protect the Uchiha from her supposed clan, no matter the cost._

The door slid open, revealing a filled room. There were the council members, sitting in their usual spots along with the daimyo taking his place on the higher level in the central position. For Sakura, there were many new faces. She recognized the silver-haired man standing near the Senju clan head with three of their guardsmen — _that was her real father Tobirama Senju._ His glared at the Uchiha with an unforgiving cold gaze, his arms crossed across his chest. On the other side of the room, there was the Shimura clan head surrounded by three of his guardsmen — _same with the Hyūga clan head, guarded with three of his guardsmen_. There were several Adachi guardsmen placed around the room.

Sakura stood next to Aoi, while Sasuke and Itachi kept their eyes on their father. Fugaku made a step forward to take his place among the council, only for his path to be blocked by Adachi guardsmen.

“What is the meaning of this?!!” Fugaku spat out, his anger at the tipping point as he glared from one council member to the other.

When his eyes fell onto the clan head of Senju, he snarled, his hand twitching to grasp the hilt of his blade.

Adachi Shinsuke, the daimyo of Niwamachi and the land of Fire stood from his seat, his cold penetrative gaze traveling from one Uchiha to the other. He waved his hand ever-so-gently in the direction of the Nara clan head — taking his cue, Nara Shikaku looked down onto the scroll before him and he began to read out loud for all to hear.

“The head family of the Uchiha clan. You have been summoned to answer for the following charges: destruction of the Senju estate and farms, assault on Senju warriors, attempted murder of Senju Tobirama, and the thievery of Senju Hanae. What say you to these charges?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I know Hashirama technically had three children(sons) in the series (Hakura, Hanaku, Raikuro) but I decided to change that in this story. Hence, Hashirama has two kids: the late Hakura, and a daughter named Misaki (she will appear later on).


	16. Adachi Council

The tension. It was so thick one could carve through it with a blade. The large council hall felt so much smaller than usual — _perhaps it was the larger amount of people present with the council_. The daimyō remained seated in his seat along with the remaining six members of the council: Hashirama Senju, Namikaze Minato, Nara Shikaku, Hyūga Hiashi, and Shimura Danzō. Fugaku’s eyes fell to the silver-haired Senju standing next to Hashirama. Fugaku knew the man very well. The two Senju brothers that slaughtered members of his family — _Tobirama killed Izuna while Hashirama defeated Madara in the last official altercation between their clans_. And now here they were, rekindling the conflict once more — _more blood to be spilled and more lives to be taken needlessly_. 

For Fugaku, it seemed like eternity had passed since he was standing in this grandiose hall. His eyes traveled from one man to the other — _heads of the clans_. He hated them. All of them. They were all responsible for the never-ending turmoil the Uchiha clan continued to suffer. His eyes travel from one council member to the other, the anger within him festering like an old wound. The godforsaken Adachi clan and their precious set of rules and expectations for everyone to abide by. Cursed Namikaze and his unwillingness to lend a hand when needed! Hyūga and their high noses always looking at everyone else from their golden pedestal. Nara and his sickening diplomatic stance — _blood demanded to be paid in blood and not empty words_. Shimura, the wretch that stole the rightful Uchiha compound. And Senju! The sight of Hashirama and Tobirama made the blood in his veins boil. _Gods, he was angry!_ _These ... wretches they murdered his wife in cold blood, and they dared to summon him to answer for crimes?! They would not go unpunished! Blood demanded blood_! And this moment was something he had been waiting for. He glanced up to the daimyō, his face completely devoid of emotion as he listened to the supposed charges against the Uchiha clan. 

“I deny these charges!” Fugaku declared. 

* * *

Hashirama was watching the head of the Uchiha intently, as if to watch his every movement. Despite his best effort to hide this, Fugaku did not seem like himself — _that much was obvious to Hashirama_. He did not want to be here. He did not wish to deal with this trial. For Hashirama was tired of the never-ending conflict. He was not demanding that the Uchiha pay for his son’s death. Hakura died in battle against Uchiha Itachi and his fiery blade — _at least that was what the remaining Senju warriors claimed post the Uchiha altercation_. This farce of a trial was his brother’s doing, and Hashirama only hoped that no blood would be spilled today.

* * *

Tobirama’s eyes were completely fixated on the rosette standing next to Madara’s spawn. The resemblance was uncanny. The young rosette physician looked so much like his late wife Ai — _it was not just those emerald green eyes that easily penetrated deep into another’s soul, and it was not just the soft rosy tresses that glistened in the sunlight_. It was the way she carried herself — _her aura was infectious … she was courageous in front of a room full of men… she…!_ _She had to be their daughter!_ There was no other explanation. And today, he would have proof and reclaim that which has been long lost. His eyes shifted towards the physician’s garb. She was wearing Uchiha clan colours — _his face contorted in sheer disgust. How dare they sully the child of Senju with the colours of the filthy Uchiha clan?_

* * *

“I am here to demand justice for my family! The Senju have slain the matriarch of the Uchiha clan!” Fugaku exclaimed, his eyes filled with fury as they traveled from the daimyō to Hashirama. 

“What proof do you have that the Senju were involved in this supposed plot?” Shimura spoke up. 

“Good question Danzō-san. What proof do you have Fugaku-san?” Adachi asked. 

Fugaku looked down to the ground, trying to rein in his anger. His body was shaking, his nerves were going. For him, every moment was torture, for he was reliving the moment over and over again — _the memory of finding his dead wife, forever haunting him, forever taunting him that he was unable to prevent this from happening. He failed Mikoto._

“It was very clever of the Senju to use a Grass mercenary to attack the Uchiha compound in the middle of the night. Thought that would make us think that it was related to the Grass’s intent to invade the Fire country. But I know different. I know how the Senju operate,” Fugaku replied with disgust as he spat to the side at the mention of the Senju.

“Where’s your proof Fugaku?” Hashirama asked calmly.

“The only proof I have is that the mercenary spoke the Senju name before I disposed of him,” Fugaku replied.

“So, you have no proof,” Shimura piped in.

Fugaku growled as he glared at the Shimura clan head.

“I have seen the body of Uchiha Mikoto. I can speak to what happened to her,” Sakura voiced out.

“You again,” Adachi stated as his eyes fell onto the pinkette standing with the Uchiha family.

“Yes Adachi-sama. As the head physician of the Uchiha compound, I was the one who examined Uchiha Mikoto’s body after her body was discovered by her husband Uchiha Fugaku,” Sakura continued as she took a step forward towards the daimyō.

The daimyō was intrigued and nodded, permitting Sakura to speak. Just as she was about to start, the Senju made their way over towards the daimyō.

“Adachi-sama, before we hear anything, I demand that this woman be tested against the chakra of myself at once,” Tobirama interrupted.

“I’m inclined to agree, just so we can put this farce behind us once and for all,” the daimyō replied.

Then, he motioned for Sakura to take a step forward. Sakura glanced over to Itachi, trying her hardest to remain calm — _She had courage. She could do this, despite knowing that the truth of her parentage would come to surface._ When Itachi gave her a subtle nod — _that it was alright, that they were going to be alright, that nothing between them would change_ — she took the few steps forward, reaching the middle of the meeting hall, only to be joined by Tobirama and Hashirama. She remained silent as she watched the two Senju brothers flare their chakra against one another. The palm of Hashirama’s right hand was facing Tobirama’s — _the soft green glow of their chakra sparking into a deeper forest green hue_. From their palms the chakra extended and the two collided with one another with complete ease. After a moment, the two brothers separated the chakra bond. The daimyō then looked at Sakura before he started to speak.

“You will do the same with Tobirama-san. If you are not the missing Senju, then the chakra bond will be refused.”

Sakura nodded and she took a deep breath as Hashirama took a step back, joining the three Senju guards as they observed the situation. _They were all watching intently. All of them._ Determined, Sakura met Tobirama’s gaze with confidence as she extended her right hand towards his. The soft glow of chakra spread through the palm of her hand and towards Tobirama’s. A surge of a soft green chakra engulfed her entire hand. For a moment the flare of the chakra subsided, and then it erupted once more, deepening into an identical shade of deep forest green. The two chakras bonded, recognizing its kin and Tobirama’s eyes widened. There it was the proof of what he believed in. That this young woman, was indeed his missing daughter.

“A Senju!” the daimyō declared.

* * *

“I knew it! Guards! Take my daughter to the Senju compound,” Tobirama ordered.

The Senju guards took a step towards Sakura, grabbing her by the arm, and beginning to pull her away from the meeting hall. Sakura glanced over to the Uchiha. Itachi was holding back his father’s arms behind him, trying his hardest to keep him restrained as Fugaku was attempting to pounce onto Sasuke, his anger currently directed at his younger son. Aoi took a step forward towards Sakura, ready to assist her. The guard began to pull her away towards one of the side doors.

“You brought a Senju spy into our compound?!” Fugaku exclaimed in anger, trying to maneuver out of Itachi’s deathly hold.

“None of us knew father! Including her!” Itachi answered, and he glanced over to his younger brother, motioning for him to intervene between the Senju guard and Sakura.

“Don’t you dare lay your hands on me!” Sakura exclaimed angrily.

She was not one to submit — _hell, this silver-haired man may be her biological father, but she was her own person_. She was no one’s property. She was a physician. She was meant to do no harm. And yet, in that moment Itachi’s evening training sessions came to mind and her hand formed into a proper fist, her chakra instantly spreading its warmth through every knuckle, completely engulfing her hand. She raised her in a defensive stance and with a quick thrust, her fist collided with the guard’s chest, causing him to fly away from her and plunge through the wooden wall with complete ease.

The room was silent. As the wave of pure adrenaline spread through wildly, she glanced onto her still-glowing hand. Then, her eyes shifted to the large hole in the wall — _courtesy of the Senju guard and her chakra-powered punch_.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said, her eyes glancing over to Tobirama.

“You are a Senju! You belong with your clan! Think of your family! Your mother died of a broken heart because you were taken from us!” Tobirama called out. 

For Sakura, the reality of being the missing Senju was still something she was getting used to. And yet, she was not simply Senju Hanae. For twenty years she lived as Haruno Sakura — _that was her identity, and that was someone she was not willing to let go of, not even for her own family_. She looked at her father and took a deep breath — _She could be a Senju_ _and she could be a Haruno_. Then she looked to her left, her eyes falling onto the Uchiha heir still trying to keep his father in a firm hold. _And she could be an Uchiha._ Her eyes shifted back to Tobirama,

“I might have been stolen from you, but I am no longer the little girl you remember. That little girl was left for dead, her clothes torn and bloodied within the shrine of mercy. The goddess granted her a safe passage to a land far away from here where she was raised to be a physician. Then, one day it called her back to this place to save a life of a child. She might be Senju Hanae, but she is also Haruno Sakura, and she will not go back with you Senju-sama,” Sakura concluded.

“You’d do best to listen to your father hime,” Shikaku, the head of the Nara clan chimed in. 

“With all due respect council member, but I listen to no man,” she paused for a moment before her eyes fell back on Tobirama, “I may have been born a Senju but I belong with the Uchiha clan and that is something you will never accept.”

“Hanae,” Tobirama uttered.

“My name is Sakura,” she snapped back.

Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed. She was angry and frustrated. Yes, her parentage might have been revealed for all to know, but that would not stop her from helping to exonerate the Uchiha. She glanced to the daimyō and bowed with respect, gaining his interest.

“Adachi-sama, as a physician, I am able to explain the circumstances of Uchiha Mikoto’s death,” Sakura said.

The daimyō nodded and waved his hand, allowing her to continue. Sakura nodded and for a moment her eyes flicked towards Itachi and Sasuke, noticing that they were listening intently — _for they did not know much of their mother’s passing. They did not have the option to see her, for they rushed to battle._ Itachi’s hands loosened on his father’s robes as Sakura began to talk.

“When I came across the body of Uchiha Mikoto, I immediately assessed the injuries she sustained. There was an even singular cut across her neck this deep,” she lifted her fingers up, showing the audience the size of about an inch between her thumb and forefinger, then she continued,” the depth of the wound exposed bone-”

“There’s no need to go into such details young lady,” Danzo started only for Sakura to interrupt him right back.

“I believe I have the word right now council member. Rudeness is unbecoming of a clan leader. Yes, there is a need to go into such details. There is a need to tell this council what I have witnessed. How I found a wonderful woman, a loving wife, a caring mother of three lying in a pool of her blood, her neck split open from here to here,” she mimicked the cut on her own throat with her finger,” like she was a mere animal. I watched as her husband dropped on his knees in agony as he struggled to comprehend the sight before him. I helped clean her body, and I manually sewed the deep wound on her neck because I wanted to make sure that her young daughter would remember her as she was, so that her memories of her mother would not be scarred by her tragic end,” Sakura concluded, her voice like thunder as her green eyes seemed to dig into the eyes of the council members.

“Seems like Mikoto was nothing but a casualty of war,” Shimura noted.

Sakura’s eyes fell onto the Shimura clan head, her mind spinning wildly as she took the time to take in his appearance, carving it into her memory. He seemed like an ordinary man in his late sixties, his black hair showing whisps of grey here and there. His right arm was covered in bandages and next to him was an old walking stick — _no doubt he sustained some major injuries that had permanently affected his quality of life. Was it him? Was he the one responsible for all this turmoil, for all this hate?_

“It was a mistake. It was not supposed to be her,” Tobirama uttered.

Sakura’s eyes flashed back to her father, in complete shock over his sudden admittance of Mikoto’s death. It was truly the Senju, responsible for Mikoto’s death. The thought of matriarch’s needless passing at the hands of the clan she hailed from made her sick to her stomach. Then as she heard the unsheathing of a sword, her eyes glanced over to the Uchiha patriarch and she knew. Fugaku was gone — _in his place was the fiery Uchiha warrior, determined to get his revenge._

“Father, NO!” Itachi yelled out.

Fugaku surged forward, his blade unsheathed aiming towards Tobirama in quick haste. He raised his blade, readying to strike — _only for his blade to come into contact with Hashirama’s, all ready to defend his younger brother._ Fugaku growled as the rest of the Senju guard unsheathed their swords and readied to help their clan leader. Reluctantly, Itachi unsheathed his blade as well, his eyes flashing to Sakura _— as if to tell her to stay far away from the impending bloodshed._ Aoi and Sasuke followed suit, unsheathed blades ready in their hands.

And then there it was. The clang of metal reverberating through the meeting hall.

“Enough! Put your blades away!” Adachi declared as he rose to his feet, ordering his guards to step in.

Sakura was pressed against the far wall, Aoi trying her best to shield her from harm as she cut through the Senju and Adachi guards. All the men were fighting but the daimyō. All of the clan heads erupted in a vicious dance. She was frozen. The spray of blood peppered her face. Her eyes widened in pure shock as she watched the carnage before her unfold.


	17. Carnage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!  
> This chapter depicts an act of violence. 
> 
> I must say this chapter was so hard to write. I think this was so far the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. Fighting is not my forte, but I tried. =D Hopefully, you guys will like it. XD Also, there is a moment where Sakura/Itachi refer to each other as married (they are not married yet) it is only a show before the council.

‘Twas a hecatomb, _a bloodbath, a slaughter._ These words rung in her head as she stared doe-eyed at the carnage before her. The lifeless bodies strewn across the oaken floor, their blood spreading and mingling with one another, covering the ground in its gore. Then there were the old wooden walls, mottled red. She breathed slowly, in shallow breaths, as her sense of smell became overwhelmed. It was not just the smell of copper that hung heavy in the air, but it was the presence of an overwhelming stench of the burnt human flesh that invaded her senses. She felt nauseated and yet frozen _— unable to move to help the dying men, unable to move to escape to safety._ The sound was staggering _— the clang of heavy metals colliding with one another, only to be replaced by the sudden sound of a blade penetrating its target._ This was a carnage of spilled blood caused by unruly men within the confines of the meeting hall. _It was a butchery._

As a physician, she has seen her share of blood. Sakura had seen her share of mangled bodies, chests ripped open, blood pooling around, squirting from the chest. She had her hand deep within the chest cavity many times. She had seen the horror of some devastating injuries — _for goodness sake she had helped save a man mauled by a bear once._ And yet, here she has been, huddled in the corner, eyes wide as she watched a body after a body hit the ground — _and the only thing that came to her mind was that they were all going to kill each other._

Her eyes flashed from the Uchiha to the remaining Senju, and then to the remaining council members and guards. One after another fall to the ground — _this was madness_. Her eyes focused on Itachi as he danced with his blade, plunging it through a Senju guard nearly effortlessly. With a quick flick of the wrist, he had removed the blood from his sword before he clashed his sword against another. Her eyes flickered over to Aoi, who was trying to shield her from harm by fighting off a few of the Adachi guards that entered the meeting hall. 

“ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS!” Adachi called out, as he was shielded by several of his guards.

* * *

Fugaku’s target was Hashirama. He poured all his hatred and all his anger into the thrusts of his blade. He wanted revenge. He wanted the Senju to pay for the loss of his family members — _his brothers Madara and Izuna, but most importantly his beloved Mikoto_. Fugaku stared down Hashirama, as they readied their blades against one another again. The pair moved around a small spot in the center of the room, moving in a circle like a predatory dance. 

“You will pay! You will both pay!” He snarled at Hashirama.

“It’s time we end this Fugaku,” Hashirama replied as they clashed swords once again. 

The two clan heads swung their swords viciously against one another, neither was going down without a hellish fight.

* * *

Sasuke was swinging his blade against Tobirama, his electric chakra emitting small sparks from his blade with each clash. This was an unfinished fight between him and Tobirama. His memory flashed back to the Senju farmlands and how Tobirama fled the scene once the lightning chakra overtook Sasuke. He decided today would be different.

And then when he had an opening, as Sasuke was ready to plunge his sword through Tobirama, he was pulled back, by the back of his haori by another’s hand. As Sasuke stared at the blade heading towards his neck, it was diverted by the blade of the Yamanaka clan head. Sasuke growled as he noticed that it was Shimura who pulled him off Tobirama and tried to dispatch him from behind. Yamanaka clan head swung his blade, engaging Danzo in a duel, leaving Sasuke to pounce back to Tobirama and the rest of the guards, only to be subverted by the Hyūga clan head, only for the Namikaze clan leader coming to Sasuke’s aid — _the father of his closest friend_. It was madness. Pure chaos. 

And then, Fugaku came to a sudden stop as within his sights he watched an old friend fall to the ground. There, behind Hashirama, Yamanaka Inoichi fell to the ground with a single large slash across his chest at the hands of Shimura Danzō. That single moment of distraction was all he needed — _it was all Hashirama needed to plunge his sword through Fugaku’s heart_. And it was sudden. The cold blade punctured his body in a single thrust, carving deep through him. Fugaku’s mouth parted, but no sound came. 

“FATHER!” Itachi called out, his eyes widening in horror as Hashirama withdrew his blade from Fugaku’s chest. 

It seemed as if all the fighting had stopped. The Uchiha heir quickly dispatched the guard and rushed towards his father. Fugaku dropped to his knees, blood spilling from his lips. Then, he blinked a couple of times and by the time his body hit the wooden floor, the proud Uchiha patriarch was gone. Itachi dropped down, collecting his father and turning him over, seeing his once fiery eyes completely vacant. He pressed his hand against the gaping wound in his father’s chest, as if to restart his life again. Itachi’s mind was racing. _This should not have happened. They were supposed to fix this._ _He and Sakura were back so that they could prevent further losses._ He looked up and searched the hall for sight of his intended.

“Sakura! Please!” He called out to her, looking over to the rosette hiding in the corner. 

Sakura nodded, and although she was seemed still petrified by fear, she walked over to him. She kneeled down next to her lover. She pressed her over his that rested on his father’s chest and she let her chakra pulsate for a moment — _as if only to indulge him even though she already knew that there was nothing in her power that she could do_. The green glow dissipated, and she looked over to Itachi — _taking in his blood-stained features, seeing that he was barely holding it together._ She parted his lips. The sound that came from her was timid, barely audible with her shaky voice. 

“There’s nothing I can do. His heart, he sliced through his heart. I’m... I’m so sorry,” Sakura managed to say. 

She retracted her hand, and she rose to her feet, taking a deep a breath. Itachi nodded, hiding his emotions as he removed his bloodied hand as well. _This was not supposed to happen._ His eyes flickered around the carnage in the meeting hall. There was so much blood. It was as if he were somewhere on a battlefield. _This had to stop._

The younger Uchiha felt different. He felt his hurt consume him. They had lost too much. They lost the matriarch and the patriarch in a matter of weeks. He lost his mother. He lost his father. All because of Senju. And so, Sasuke’s eyes darkened, his body was shaking with anger, and his chakra began to flare wildly. And then he was engulfed in a vivid purple glow, and his body was consumed with lightning, his blade was consumed by lightning. And all Sasuke saw was blood. Senju blood. 

* * *

“ENOUGH! SASUKE ENOUGH!!” Itachi hollered at his younger brother. 

The voice of his older brother snapped something in him. He blinked a few times, his vision sharpening once more as he took in his surroundings. His blade was still in his right hand was still sparking with lightning, slowly vanishing into the metal as Fresh blood dripped from the blade. He glanced down to his feet, taking in the face of his now defeated opponent. He did not remember how he dispatched him. He did not know what came over him. It was a single moment, and it felt like he was no longer in control of his body, as if he was someone else. _How could he have defeated this opponent when his uncle and even his father could not?_ There, by his feet was Hashirama, his lifeless body spread out on the wooden floor. 

“No! This is war Uchiha! This is war!!” Tobirama declared as he stared at his older brother’s lifeless body. 

He took a step forward towards his older brother’s corpse, his hands shaking as he let the green Senju chakra wash over Hashirama — _as if he was searching for something, a sliver of hope, a miracle that this was just temporary._ He refused to believe that the Senju lost their leader to the young Uchiha brat. 

“It’s over Tobirama,” Itachi declared as he sheathed his blade. 

Tobirama released his chakra and rose to his feet. He gripped the hilt of his sheathed sword, his hand shaking as he struggled to contain his grief. 

_The fighting was over. It had to be._ This was far too much damage to more than one clan. 

Then, seeing her real father’s struggle and needing revenge, she rushed forward. She stood in front of her lover, shielding him from potential harm from her father’s blade — _the blade he was just itching to unsheathe._

“Han...Sakura, move out of the way,” Tobirama commanded, calling her with her preferred name for the very first time. 

She shook her head, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

“No, no more bloodshed father please,” Sakura called out. 

At her words — _her acknowledgment of him_ , his hand slipped off the hilt and the remaining Senju brother eased his anger as he remained on the young scares pinkette before him. He took in a closer look, seeing the trauma of what she witnessed plastered all over her face. Her soft features were sprayed with blood. But she was not hurt. At least, not physically. And in that moment, he knew he failed as a father. He failed to protect his only child from witnessing such a monstrosity. He let his hatred for the Uchiha consume him — _he felt wronged by them, for taking her when she was but a child, and for causing his wife to die an untimely death_. He did this. Had he not ordered the mercenary to infiltrate the Uchiha compound, this would have never happened. And his daughter’s life would not have been threatened. 

“I’m sorry little one,” he said softly. 

Sakura raised her hand up and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her white haori. She took a deep breath, as she steadied herself on her feet and she pressed her back against Itachi’s chest. Instinctively, he put his arms on her, helping her steady herself to stand on her own. 

“Sakura, are you alright?” Itachi asked calmly, the tone of his voice laced with evident concern for her well-being. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. I just want to go home,” she replied as she looked at the Uchiha heir — _now their new head, the reality of that sudden promotion not really sinking in just yet._

“We will. As soon as we are done here. I promise,” Itachi said and then he- 

“My daughter is with an Uchiha?!” 

Sakura’s eyes flashed back quickly at her father, and upon seeing him unsheathe his blade rather quickly, she remained in place, shielding Itachi from potential conflict. She had to protect him. She was not willing to lose another precious person. Mikoto was already too high a price. 

“Yes! He is my husband. Now, you know why I refuse to leave the Uchiha compound. I love him. He is my husband. I won’t abandon him. So please, father, do not hurt him,” Sakura quickly announced, thinking that it was the only way to protect Itachi from her father’s possible outburst. 

Then came the daimyō’s voice. 

“Sheathe your blades at once! Let no more blood be spilled over this conflict!” Adachi declared as he walked between the remaining members of the room. 

“But, Adachi...” Tobirama started only for the daimyō to step in once more. 

“I said enough! Your daughter IS an Uchiha and you need to accept that once and for all Tobirama! I will not have you destroy the rest of this council! I will ask you one last time. SHEATHE YOUR SWORD!” 

For a second it seemed that the Senju hesitated, but in the end, he sheathed his blade. Then he proceeded to take a seat next to his brother’s body, his fingers reaching over to his eyes, closing them shut. He was tired. He should have listened to his brother. Things would have turned out differently. 

“It is alright to grieve your brother Tobirama. He died a warrior’s death. A fitting end to such a clan leader,” Danzō commented as he sheathed his blade as well.

“Sakura-san, if you are capable, please seek to the wounded that are still with us,” Adachi asked.

“Of course,” she agreed without hesitation. 

* * *

Sakura was leaning over Namikaze clan head, her hands glowing as she tried to stop the bleeding from a chest wound. Her hands were visibly shaking — _no doubt from the slaughter she had just witnessed—_ and yet she remained focused on the task at hand. Her chakra deeper into the wound cleaning it and sealing it. It was not a large wound but if it was left untreated, it would fester rather quickly. Once she was finished, she pulled away from the clan leader.

“You should take it easy Namikaze-san, but you will be alright,” she said. 

“Thank you, Sakura-san, but please call me Minato,” he answered as he sat up slowly. 

“Alright, take it easy Minato,” Sakura replied. 

Then she looked over to Aoi, who was sitting next to Minato, already recovering from the injury she sustained on her sword arm. 

“Still having pain Aoi-chan?” Sakura inquired as she looked over the nearly healed wound. 

“Yeah, you did good as always. Don’t worry about me. Takes more than a little prick to bring me down,” Aoi said all confidently. 

* * *

The daimyō took a step among the remains of what once was the council’s meeting hall. There were servants and other guards belonging to the Adachi clan — _clad in the burnt orange shade of the regal house_ — collecting the dead and removing them from the hall. There were three Uchiha warriors, who lifted their dead clan leader and carried him with the utmost care out of there. So much death confined within a single meeting. For a daimyō, such a slaughter among his own council was unheard of. And yet, here they were, suffering terrible losses that would only weaken Niwamachi and the land of Fire. At first, Adachi Shinsuke’s eyes were upon the fallen. Out of the seven clan leaders, they had lost four: Uchiha Fugaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Senju Hashirama, and several of the guards from the Shimura clan, Senju clan, Hyūga clan, and Adachi clan. _This was a needless butchery._ He lifted his gaze and looked towards what remained of the council. His eyes traveled from the ones remaining standing: Shimura Danzo, Hyūga Hiashi, one Hyūga guard, Senju Tobirama, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Aoi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi and Haruno or Uchiha Sakura _or was it Senju Hanae now?_

“We have lost four clan leaders, four members of this council,” Adachi said.

“How do you wish to move forward?” Minato asked.

“There had never been such a blatant disrespect for this meeting hall and for this council. This council has been cut down to five members,” Adachi continued only for the young pinkette to step in.

“With all due respect Adachi-sama, you cannot simply cut out the clans out of Niwamachi. They are a part of the land of Fire, and therefore essential to its defense. Yes, what transpired here today was horrific and needless, but do not punish the men that stand here before you,” Sakura chimed in.

“Careful doctor. I may have granted you the honour to speak before the council before, but your opinion here is neither wanted nor required,” Adachi replied hastily and then he glanced over to Itachi and continued, ”Itachi-san, you should teach your wife how to behave respectfully before men.”

For a second Sakura believed that she would find common ground with the daimyō, yet now she knew that she was mistaken. Her voice was not valued. She glanced over to the man standing next to her. Itachi met her gaze, as if to ease the brewing storm of doubt within her.

“I have no need to do such Adachi-sama. My wife is my equal and her opinion is always wanted,” Itachi stated simply as he took Sakura’s hand in his — _as if to reaffirm the rosette that it was alright that she called him her husband in front of everyone, even though it was not true, not yet at least_.

Adachi stared down the Uchiha heir for a moment, his brown eyes delving deep before he decided to continue.

“The Senju are responsible for what transpired here,” Adachi declared.

Tobirama rose from his seat and stared at the daimyō in disbelief.

“You’re blaming this bloodshed on the Senju clan?!” Tobirama asked angrily.

“Did you not admit to being responsible for Uchiha Mikoto’s death? Your admittance to such a crime is the only reason we are now here,” Adachi replied firmly.

The Hyūga Hiashi rose to feet as well, and he walked over to stand by the daimyō. Then, he nodded in approval as he glanced over to the lone Senju.

“I agree with Adachi-sama. It is only proper and just that you punish the Senju by casting them out of our peaceful city. This conflict between the Senju and Uchiha had cost us enough blood to last a lifetime. If they are so intent on destroying one another, let them do so, but not in Niwamachi,” Hyūga stated.

“What?!” Tobirama exclaimed, completely appalled by the suggestion. 

“Hold on just a minute. The Uchiha are not willing to continue this farce of a conflict with the Senju clan. This conflict ends with this massacre,” Itachi said suddenly.

“Exactly, the Namikaze clan supports the Uchiha clan’s decision. There is no need for more bloodshed,” Minato piped in.

And then Danzō moved over to stand on Adachi’s right side, taking his time to speak — _as if he was carefully selecting which words to say._

“It is a fitting punishment. Isn’t that what you insisted on when the Uchiha supposedly kidnapped your daughter, Tobirama? I think it is a fitting punishment for the Senju to be cast out as well considering they murdered another clan’s matriarch which resulted in the slaughter here today. Death of a matriarch is a far more grievous offense than a mere thievery of a clan member’s child,” Danzō commented. 

“And where do you expect the Senju clan to go?! Our estate out of the city has been burned down to the ground by the Uchiha, along with our farms. Where do you expect me to take a clan of eighty people?” Tobirama questioned, as his mind was racing.

He was unsure of what was he to do. Hashirama would have known what to do. He on the other hand — _he knew battle, he knew how to wield a sword, and now he was expected to become a clan head of the Senju_. This was not what he wanted. Hashirama’s clanship should have passed down to Hakura and not him. Hakura’s death in the burning Senju fields was needless.

The daimyō glanced over and spoke calmly yet firmly,” With respect to the memory of my late aunt Ai, your wife, I will grant you one month to vacate the city. This type of behaviour is unacceptable. As daimyō of Niwamachi of the land of Fire, I hereby cast out the Senju clan out of this city and out of this council.”


	18. Zokuchō

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zokuchō - (meaning) the head of a family or a clan
> 
> In the past chapters, I mostly used clan head or patriarch. However, I chose to use this term here because I wanted to represent the weight of Itachi's new responsibilities. (kind of like when a crown prince becomes a king, it's a heavy burden)

The new clan head of the Senju clan made his way home, accompanied by the remaining guards who carried his fallen brother’s body with the utmost care. Dread settled within him as he entered through the wooden gate and his eyes fell to the Senju warrior and his second-in-command Tōka — _always ready for battle and to lay her life on the line for the good of the clan_. As they ventured farther into the grounds, more and more people joined them, in complete awe of what was happening.

“What happened?!” she asked first as the clansmen of Senju gathered around the body of Hashirama.

Tobirama gazed down onto his fallen brother and with a simple wave of his hand, he commanded the guards to take him to the priest to ready for the funeral. Then, the newly appointed head of a clan looked towards the gathering.

“The Adachi council has been dissolved because of conflict that arose within the meeting chambers. Hashirama struck Uchiha Fugaku, and for that his son Uchiha Sasuke struck Hashirama down. As punishment, Senju clan is hereby cast out of the city,”

“What? Where are we supposed to go?” one of the Senju clan members called out.

“The Uchiha burned down the estate! We have nowhere to go!” another yelled out.

Tobirama’s gaze traveled from one man to another and to another until he stood firmly and said,” We have a month to settle our affairs in the city. In the meantime, all able-bodied men and women will travel to our lands and begin rebuilding the estate. This is my command as the new clan head. Disperse!”

And with that Tobirama walked on towards the main house, eager to settle down with a much-needed drink. It was not until this moment that he realized just how tired he was. Perhaps it was due to his age. He was in his mid-fifties, and quite ready to abandon his sword. He realized that he spent the last two decades stewing in hatred and turmoil. And the cost was too high. Hell, he was the reason Hakura died — t _he rightful heir to Hashirama’s clanship._ He was the reason Hashirama was now dead — _was the young Uchiha lucky in striking down a fearsome foe like Hashirama, or was he just tired of fighting and he let the youngster take his revenge on purpose? Was his brother tired of fighting?_ For the first time in his life, Tobirama seemed to understand his older brother. For he was tired of fighting. He fought to find his stolen child, a child that was taken from him when she was mere two-years-old. His wife died from heartbreak — _and it is this all-consuming loss that changed him into the man he is now_.

He entered the main house and made his way over to the kitchen, his hand reaching for the well-aged sake. He unstoppered it and poured himself a large cup, downing it in a quick gulp — _as if he was seeking a quick relief_. He poured another.

His thoughts ventured towards his only child — _a daughter he never stopped looking for, a daughter dear to his now cold and nearly vacant heart. She preferred her name to be Sakura, not Hanae, and he had to agree that the name suited her. She grew up lovely; as a father he could not be prouder that his daughter became a physician all on her own. Now, she belonged with the Uchiha clan._ He could only hope that before he meets his end, they would find a way to each other, to be a family once again. _Perhaps, one day his own pride would allow that._

“You know, you will need an heir. The elders will pressure you so that the main house of Senju is preserved,” Tōka said as she entered the home, pulling Tobirama out of deep thought.

“I have no interest in fathering another child. The line of succession ends with me. My daughter is an Uchiha now,” Tobirama said.

“So, it’s true? The doctor is truly Hanae?” Tōka pried further.

“Yes, she is. But she goes by the name of Sakura, and she _is married t_ o the new Uchiha clan head,” Tobirama replied as he poured himself another.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Tōka asked.

“We move out of the city, and we rebuild. Then, we’ll see,” Tobirama answered.

* * *

The sun was nearly hiding behind the mountains as they approached the Uchiha compound on horseback. She was sitting behind Itachi, her arms gently placed on his middle as they made their way home. Itachi was at the front, leading the Uchiha men back home. For Uchiha, it was a sign of a newly acquired leadership. Aoi stood guard over the fallen body of Fugaku, which was carried with the utmost care on a wagon by three warriors. Sasuke was on Itachi’s right, remaining silent for the entirety of their journey home. The adrenaline was long gone. The young Uchiha was in deep thought, going over the slaughter in his mind with a calculating mind. His thoughts ventured towards the Namikaze clan head — _had Minato not intervened, Danzō would have killed him and he would not have had the opportunity to exact revenge on the Senju._

“THEY’VE RETURNED!” a guard announced as he spotted the traveling party making their way slowly towards the compound gate.

As they entered the compound, Itachi called for the party to come to a halt. Then he had offered his hand to Sakura for her to safely disembark from Nobu before he himself landed on his own two feet. The residents of the compound flocked towards them, encircling around the arriving party, there among them the three elders of the clan ready to voice their opinion as they spotted the lifeless body of Fugaku on the wagon.

“What happened? How is this possible?!” Hirosuke demanded.

Itachi did not indulge the elder with his attention and instead focused his eyes onto the three men responsible for bringing in his father’s body.

“Take my father to the temple,” he commanded.

“Yes, Uchiha-sama,” Keisuke, one of the men replied and without further delay the three men continued on further into the compound taking Fugaku’s body to the priests.

When Fugaku’s body was out of his sight, Itachi turned to the people that surrounded them. His gaze traveled from person to person — he recognized them all, from the merchants like Uruchi or healers like Kazuo and Hikari, to the young boys eager to become next warriors, to the seasoned warriors who fought with him side by side many times. His eyes fell to the youngest child of the Uchiha main family — _his twelve-year-old sister Satsuki, stood there in shock over what she had witnessed_. Instinctively, he wanted to rush towards her, embrace her, and tell her that it would be alright — _but Sakura stepped in first_. She quickly walked over to Satsuki and without needing to say a single word, she wrapped her arms tightly around the young girl. Satsuki returned the embrace, holding onto the rosette tightly. Then, Itachi’s eyes fell onto the three pestering elders.

“The Adachi council has been dissolved. A fight erupted during the trial when it came to be known that Senju Tobirama was responsible for the death of our matriarch. This news caused the patriarch of our noble clan to attack the Senju. Unfortunately, he fell in battle at the hands of Senju Hashirama. His death has been avenged. Senju Hashirama is no more,” Itachi said and for a moment he took a pause, before he decided to continue, “As my father’s heir, I am hereby accepting the role of the zokuchō of our noble clan. After the funeral, we shall begin a new chapter, without the presence of Niwamachi city and its council.”

“Zokuchō-sama!” the Uchiha warriors announced, and all bowed in respect towards their new leader.

“Zokuchō-sama!” the residents of the compound agreed, offering a bow in respect towards Itachi.

Itachi nodded in approval and said,” go on about your day.”

As the people began to disperse, Itachi turned to his family. Satsuki was now holding onto Sasuke, scared to let him go.

“She will be distressed for a while. It’s best for her to stay in my house for the time being,” Sakura offered to Sasuke as young Satsuki would not let go of her brother.

“I’ll stay with her,” Sasuke said and with ease he collected Satsuki in his arms, and he carried her towards the physician’s home.

Sakura watched as Sasuke disappeared down the path that led to her home while Shisui, who appeared from the dispersing crowd, took a step forward to Itachi and patted him on the shoulder. Then three elders, who remained around their new clan head made their presence known.

“We demand an immediate audience! There are matters to attend to when a new zokuchō comes to power,” Madatachi exclaimed suddenly.

“He will speak with you at a later time. You should respect the fact that the main family is grieving another loss,” Shisui piped in.

“It’s fine Shisui. I will address them now,” Itachi said suddenly, and his eyes fell onto the three Uchiha elders.

Within Itachi was a storm brewing. The turbulent emotions were roiling within like a hurricane, ready to erupt and cause mayhem. _But this was not the place, and it was not the time for such a display_. And so, the newly appointed clan head, a zokuchō of the Uchiha clan remained calm.

“Madatachi-san, Hirosuke-san, Saizō-san, as head of the Uchiha clan I command for you to return to your homes and go on about your lives. I will summon you once I have had a chance to lay my father to rest. Until then, there will be no need to speak with me,” Itachi declared and then he looked over to the gathering Uchiha clan members,” Know this, all of you. As a clan head I intend to keep our safety my priority.

“Itachi-san, we must urge you to speak with us at once,” Madatachi demanded.

“I believe we have had this conversation previously Madatachi!! You will address me as my position and status demand! I have heard your plea and thereby deny it! I will speak with you when I see fit. You’re dismissed!” Itachi replied, the tone of his voice shifting from calm and collected to vexed and afluttered.

It did not take long for the three elders to disappear among the compound buildings.

“Shisui, keep order of the things and Aoi?” Itachi asked looking at his older cousin, to which Shisui merely nodded.

“Yeah cousin?” Aoi replied, awaiting his command.

“Take care of my father,” he requested— _although it sound more like a plea than a command._

“Of course, I will handle everything,” Aoi replied, and with a subtle turn she made her way immediately towards the temple.

Itachi nodded and with that he simply turned to make his way towards the main house and Sakura followed.

* * *

She followed him into the main Uchiha home, entering deeper into the head family quarters. He entered an unfamiliar room — _to which she followed._ The room was simple. There was a large basin of warm water next to a low table with clean wash cloths.

“You shouldn’t see me like this,” he said, breaking the silence as he untied his katana and placed it onto the low table next to his tantō blade. Then his fingers began to unravel the knot that held his haori in place, chucking the once pristine white cloth — _now stained copper red_ — into the corner, _as if he knew that the head family servants Masako or Usagi would collect the item later and attempt to remove the bloody stains from it, if only to salvage the cloth._

“Like what?” Sakura asked as she took a step closer to him.

She followed because she was concerned not only as a physician but as his wife-to-be. And as she stood and watched as the young clan head removed his bloody attire and remained naked as he reached for the clean cloth and dipped it into the basin of warm water. Then he began to slowly wash away the dirt and blood from his body. As he continued to do so, he did not dare face her, concealing his face from her. For Itachi, this act of cleansing after battle was an all-too familiar a task.

“Like this, a broken man,” he said simply as he dipped the cloth into the basin again.

“But you are not a broken man Itachi. You are grieving. You lost another parent today and it is alright for a child to grieve such an immense loss. I understand,” Sakura explained as she made her way over to him.

“I failed him,” he replied.

“No, you didn’t,” Sakura answered firmly, and she took the cloth from his hand.

Itachi resigned himself to sit on the oaken floor next to the basin, taking a deep breath. Sakura kneeled down before him, taking in the sight of the grieving man before her. Then she dipped the cloth in the warm water and with gentle hands she continued to cleanse the naked warrior before her.

“I did. I failed him. I didn’t do enough. I could have fought better. Harder. I could have prevented that…that bloodbath from happening,” Itachi said, his voice breaking as several tears slid down his cheeks, unable to hide his emotions from her.

Sakura dropped the cloth in the water and turned her focus onto Itachi completely.

“Oh no, Itachi you couldn’t. That situation was a long time coming. Your father … he did what he deemed necessary. He wanted to avenge his wife. This is not your fault. This does not fall on your shoulders. Listen to me,” she said as she cupped his cheeks and made him face her, “It is not your fault Itachi. It isn’t. Please don’t blame yourself for this.”

“Sakura, how can you stand to look at me after witnessing the horrors of battle? After you saw me cut down man after man?” Itachi questioned, his eyes remembering the dried speckles of blood upon her face. Sakura gave him a soft smile and she gently wiped away the stray tears with her thumbs.

“You’re right. I have never seen such a terrifying act of violence. I am traumatized by what I have witnessed, I know that. But I did not just see a butchery. I also saw a man who was desperate to not only protect me but protect his family from harm. It was why I was able to walk over to you after the fighting stopped. I meant it when I declared you my husband in front of the council, even if we haven’t taken the vows, I meant it. I am not leaving you,” Sakura declared and then she placed a gentle kiss upon his lips, as if she was sealing her words with the gesture.

He pressed his forehead against hers, exhaling deeply as he felt the remnants of her kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” he whispered softly.

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

And it was in that moment Itachi surrendered — _gone was his pristine control, gone was his need to hide away his vulnerability._ His lips found hers again but this time with more passion, as he pulled her into his strong arms with ease. He carried her from the cleansing room towards his quarters, not caring if they would be seen by the servants — _but as if it were intended, the house was empty_. With ease, he settled her onto the soft futon, and his hands then quickly unraveled the knots that held up her haori and hakama. Then as he took in the inviting sight of her naked body, he leaned forward taking in the sweet comfort that she offered.


	19. A Thorn Within

_Three days later._

The sun was barely rising when Itachi rose from his peaceful slumber. He glanced down to the pinkette who remained tucked in the sheets, sleeping on the soft pillows. His eyes hovered for a moment, taking in her soft features and he thought himself to be extraordinarily lucky — _lucky that she came into his life when she did, not only because of her heritage or knowledge, but also because for the first time in his life he felt comfortable enough to share a life with another. He was lucky that he found a woman he was willing to surrender his heart to. He was lucky._ Itachi leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead. Then, although unwillingly, he rose to his feet and made his way towards his discarded clothes and redressed himself quickly.

Today would be the day he would assume his full duties as the clan leader — _a zokuchō_. And there were many things that required his presence and his utmost attention. The various members of the Uchiha clan were busy bees, hovering around the main house of the clan and the meeting hall day in and day out. But for Itachi, the primary concern were the elders. He had been made aware —thanks to Shisui’s and Aoi’s stealthy skills — that the elders were already plotting to subject him to another omiai — _there were rumors present in the compound that the Uchiha clan required an heir to ensure that the noble bloodline persevered, and there were rumors in the compound that the Uchiha clan head has already married in secret. A rumor that seemed to be not that far from the truth._ He smiled as he thought back to his rosette.

Itachi made his way out of Sakura’s home and he headed towards the main residence. He was determined to clear the rumors, for one thing Sakura did not deserve to be pulled into any sorts of stories bored people may concoct with their imaginary scenarios. _Yes, he had been reckless, staying with her at any given opportunity, indulging his needs and hers, although behind closed doors. He had asked her to marry him, and that would have to be completed at the earliest possible time. The time to grieve their losses had to pass. The Uchiha clan had to move on. He was a clan head now._ Things had to change.

As soon as he entered the main house, he was greeted by one of the maids. She bowed deeply in respect, ensuring a certain distance between them. Her arms were outstretched in front of her and upon them she had a lacquered kimono box, with a simple scroll resting atop it.

“Uchiha-sama, forgive me, but Aoi-sama instructed me to bring this to you,” Usagi said with a timid voice.

“Thank you,” Itachi replied.

He took the items from the young maid, his eyes intrigued by the partly unraveled scroll.

“Is there anything you require of me Uchiha-sama?” Usagi asked.

“Yes, I have a task for you. I know you are accustomed to Haruno-san’s home, correct?” Itachi inquired as he set down the items on the nearby table.

“Yes, of course. Mikoto-sama made sure that I would be of assist to Sakura-sama should she need me,” Usagi answered.

“Very well. I need you to discreetly of course collect Haruno-san’s belongings from her house and bring them here,” Itachi ordered.

“Here?”

“Correct, my quarters. As of today, Sakura will become my wife. Please ensure that she becomes comfortable in her new home,” Itachi explained further.

“O-Of course, Uchiha-sama. I will do as you wish right away,” Usagi replied.

As soon as Usagi disappeared, Itachi turned his attention the scroll and with quick hands he unraveled it. His eyes fell on the quickly drawn words.

_Wear it with pride._

_Aoi-_

Itachi put the scroll aside, then his hands opened the lacquered box and dove into the golden treasure hidden within it. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he felt the familiar fabric decorated with intricate golden designs — _Madara’s regal haori._ It would seem that Aoi saw him fit to wear what came to be known as the cloth of an Uchiha zokuchō — _a cloth his own father dared not to wear_. Itachi was not like his father, and he was certainly not like Madara. However, adorned in such finery would make the elders think twice before attempting to implement any type of control over the new clan leader. With that in mind, Itachi removed his formal navy haori and replaced it with the golden gift.

* * *

He glided across the tatami floor, oozing every bit of confidence with his regal stature. On his right, walking alongside him was Shisui — _with his hand at the ready of the wakizashi blade that rested against his hip_. As Itachi reached his designated seat in the middle of the Uchiha meeting hall, his gaze finally turned to face the three elders. 

“Uchiha-sama,” Hirosuke greeted with a curt bow while Saizō and Madatachi simply curved their neck, as if to offer a semblance of respect towards the head of the clan. _Itachi remained unbothered by their lack of a proper bow. There were more important things that required his immediate attention_.

“Elders,” Itachi greeted in return as he sat down. Shisui remained silent as he stood next to Itachi, continuing to act as the zokucho’s personal guard.

“There is a matter that requires your immediate attention,” Saizō began.

“And what is it that requires my attention?” Itachi asked calmly.

“The matter of your marriage Itachi-sama,” Madatachi stated firmly.

“There are rumors around the compound that are not befitting of a clan leader Itachi-sama. Especially when the rumours not only besmirch your name by entangling you with the Senju doctor who dares to live among us. Our concern is that you put those vicious rumours to rest immediately. You must provide the Uchiha clan with a legitimate heir. The nakodō has already been summoned to prepare an omiai at once,” Saizō added.

Itachi took a moment to process Saizō’s words carefully. _This situation could evolve in so many different ways. He could simply tell them to proceed with the omiai and let them find out for themselves that he would have no intention to marry whoever they chose for him. Certainly, it would appease the elders for it would give them a false sense of security or even false hope that they could eventually control Itachi and therefore control the entire Uchiha clan. However, his priority was Sakura, and the elders meddling could potentially harm her. He could simply slaughter the three men, end their prolonged existence. However, their support within the Uchiha clan ran deep, and he could be facing inner conflicts; Nagao was Madatachi’s grandson and one of the strongest warriors of the clan. Hirosuke’s sons were the primary farmers that employed many within the clan: a source of food for the clan. And Saizō’s family held power over their swords as the great masters of sword-smithing that forged the best blades able to handle the fiery chakra of the Uchiha clan. Death was not a solution in this situation. Itachi took a deep breath and smiled, already anticipating the elders’ reaction to his answer._

“There will be no omiai, for I have already married. Your concerns are not necessary.”

Madatachi rose to his feet in a quick fashion, trying his hardest to rein in his anger over this outrage.

“The rumors are true then? You’ve married a … a SENJU?!” Madatachi exclaimed.

“The daughter for which the Uchiha clan has suffered for over two decades?!“ Saizō added in disbelief.

“YOU SHAMED US! YOU DARED TO MARRY OUTSIDE OF THE CLAN?!” Madatachi nearly screamed.

“ENOUGH!” Itachi bellowed, his hand slamming the edge of his seat.

As the three elders fell into silence and Madatachi lowered himself down to sit once more, Itachi took a deep breath and continued.

“Uchiha Sakura is my wife and therefore the matriarch of the Uchiha clan. You will treat her with the same respect as any matriarch before her. She will be assuming her full duties now that I have announced our marriage officially. She will be moved into the main residence as of today.”

“Itachi-sama, I implore you to reconsider,” Saizō began.

“You dare question my decisions?” Itachi asked, his voice firm and cold.

“No Itachi-sama, we are merely questioning your reasoning behind this. You bonded yourself to a Senju. The daughter of our sworn enemy, the murderers of your own parents, your uncles, so many countless deaths. The Uchiha have not forgotten,” Hirosuke added.

“I am quite familiar with the death count of this clan Hirosuke! My marriage to Sakura has nothing to do with that. If it had not been for Sakura, many of our clan members, our warriors, me included would have perished an untimely death,” Itachi replied.

“No one is questioning her abilities Itachi-sama,” Saizō said.

“She is not fit to be a matriarch of the Uchiha clan!” Madatachi suddenly declared.

“I have heard enough from you! Learn your place Madatachi! Sakura is my wife. She is the new matriarch of the Uchiha clan whether you like it or not. This meeting is dismissed. I will speak to you next week over the matter with the hunting parties,” Itachi replied, and he stood and made his way from the lions’ den unscathed.

* * *

It was past midnight when they stood in front of the Shinto priest in front of the old Inari shrine that stood guard over the whole compound. A little bit away from them was Sasuke who stood at guard, watching over his family as if to make sure that no one would spot this small private and secret ceremony.

The smell of burning incense that resembled fresh cedar wood filled the air as the priest made sure the smell wafted around the pair that faced each other. They were holding hands, gazing at each other while they pretended to listen to the priest’s prayer over them. Sakura was dressed in the regal colours of the Uchiha clan — _an elegant uchikake kimono that once belonged to the former Uchiha matriarch_. It was shades of midnight blue, with intricate designs of gold — _matching the elegant navy and gold pattern of Itachi’s attire_. Her rosy hair was simply sideswept and held just behind her ear by an elegant golden comb. Itachi’s long raven hair was pulled back into a tight topknot, decorated with golden hairpin. As soon as the prayer ended, Itachi smiled at his bride.

“I, Uchiha Itachi, the patriarch of the noble Uchiha clan, take you Senju Sakura into my clan as my wife,” Itachi stated.

His eyes remained fixated upon his pink-haired bride. His words carried a deeper meaning as he recited the words the priest gave him. Here he was, willingly standing before the gods, surrendering himself completely to the woman standing next to him. His hand clasped over hers, and with a gentle squeeze — _as if to reassure not only her but also himself that this moment was real_.

“I, Senju Sakura, a daughter of the Senju clan, accept my place by your side as a lifelong companion and hereby promise to honor the noble Uchiha clan,” Sakura recited the words that were given to her flawlessly, her eyes never leaving his as they made their vows.

* * *

_Elsewhere._

In the deep of the night, two hooded men were riding on horseback, venturing further and further away from the Uchiha compound.

“Do you think the Senju will help us?” Madatachi inquired.

“Of course, they will. Tobirama hates the Uchiha with passion, and he would want nothing more than to have his child returned. I’m sure he’ll help us come with a decent plan,” Saizō said.

“If he does not, I will send a hefty bounty contract to the land of Grass. Their mercenaries would jump at the opportunity,” Madatachi suggested.

“You’re willing to drop a sack of gold over this issue? You want the Uchiha to deal with the death of another matriarch?” Saizō asked as they made their way through the valley.

“She stole the rightful place of my granddaughter. Of course, I am willing. Besides, Fugaku’s brat has gone far enough. We have to regain control and fast,” Madatachi stated.

“Agreed,” Saizō nodded and the pair of men continued on towards the Senju farmlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just a heads up. This chapter officially marks my so-far written work for this story. The updates from here on will slow down. (I do not abandon my work, I am simply busy as I am a third year university student and this is just my hobby so, please be patient) That said, the entire story is outlined and currently I have on the schedule to start writing chapter 20. I'm always happy to reply to your questions or comments. So, until next time. =D


End file.
